Little One
by Frozenfever9712
Summary: Sometimes, Kara just needs a little extra attention from her big sister. After all, she didn't really have a childhood. Contains non-sexual Age Play. It's my first Age Play fic, please be kind.
1. Chapter 1 - Little Kara

As always I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.

So this whole shabang here was a request from NicoleVultao and I really hope you guys like.

I don't mean to offend ANYONE by this and if ageplay isn't your thing, then that's okay :) I'll have plenty of other (future) stories that you will like.

Please don't hate me if this isn't good, I've never done an ageplay fanfic before :/

If your new to my fanfics, hello! I'm glad to have you reading!

Anyway, I should probably get to the story now. Authors notes at the bottom, as always.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"Is this Alex Danvers?" Cats unamused voice rings through the phone currently pressed against Alex's ear.

"This is she, is there a problem?" The agent replied as formally as she could manage

"You sister, Kira, she's currently sobbing in my office, pleading for someone by the name of Alex. I'm assuming that who she is begging for is you? She looks rather pathetic. I suggest you get here and get here fast. Before I simply fire her for the disruption. Don't make me lose the best assistant I've ever had. She never gets sick, and that's great. So I think she needs this useless day off. Come get her." Alex took a moment to let Cat's words sink in. Kara was crying. That was never a good thing.

"I. I'm on my way miss Grant. I'll be there in five minutes, I will see you then." Alex quickly hung up and left the her apartment. She had only come home to get her badge and suddenly, she was glad she did. Otherwise it would have taken her more than two hours to come get Kara.

She quickly arrived on the twelve floor, immediately hearing her sister crying. She stepped out and could see James holding Kara down and Winn standing back, liking petrified as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Move!" Alex shoved him aside and squatted down in front of Kara, glaring at James so he would get the message of, 'move away from my sister or else.'

"Alex?" Kara stopped her crying for a moment, then held out her arms to her big sister.

'Really Kara? Here, in the middle of your work place? You want me to carry you out? Be glad I love you.' Alex thought to herself as she lifted her baby sister off the floor and clutched her close.

Alex had expected her blond and usually bubbly sister to go limp and dead-weight in her arms like she normally would have, but Kara had tightly locked her legs around her big sisters waist and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, burring her face into the crook of the older girls neck.

Alex made eye contact with Cat for a moment, as if saying, "she's okay. I've got her now." Before leaving the same way she had entered.

"Shhh baby. Shhhh, Alex's is here. Sissy's here." Alex soothed the younger girl in her arms.

Kara had been through so much trauma as a child, and she only trusted one person to confide in. That person, was her big sister Alex. She had wanted a way to have her childhood back, and Alex had discovered a way to get that to her.

Kara's age, when she was in her little state of mind, could range anywhere from ten months to three years. Today, she appeared to be about two.

"Sissy..." Kara mumbled into Alex's neck as she began to shiver a little.

"Shhh baby. I know. I know. Sissy's here. She's not going any where." Alex pressed her lips against Kara's soft golden hair, making sure that Kara knew she was okay to be little now.

They walked into Alex's apartment, where little things in adult sizes covered the place. There was a large play pin in the corner, a bouncer by the couch, a high chair at the kitchen table, and toys littered the area.

Alex turned down the hallway and into Kara's room, which was basically a large nursery. There was a crib, a changing table, a rocking chair, bottles, pacifiers, a few stuffed animals, and a book case filled with Kara's favorite bed time stories.

But she rarely slept in here, she was okay for her naps and sometimes for bed, but more often than not would she scream and cry all night until Alex would come get her and let her sleep with her.

"I know Kara. Shhhh. Let's get you changed." Kara's cries had turned to whimpers and sniffles as Alex laid her down on the table.

Alex gently unbuttoned Kara's shirt, slid off her jeans, removed the bra, and took off the pull-up. She placed a clean teddy bear printed diaper under Kara and tapped the sides up.

Alex grabbed a t-shirt with a blue princess crown on it and slid it over Kara's head, being sure not to pull any of the soft blond hair.

"Sissy!" Kara started squirming, she loved the attention but she wanted to be held and cooed over, not dressed.

"I know. I'm here." Alex just finished changing Kara's shirt and lifted her off of the table, cuddling her close and kissing her forehead.

Alex walked into her living room, sitting down on her couch, and Bouncing Kara gently to keep her occupied.

"Kara?" The younger girl looked up with big blue eyes, showing the older girl that she had her attention. "I know your scared, but baby girl. You have to tell me what was wrong. Why were you crying so hard at the office, huh baby?" Alex kissed Kara's temple lightly and waited for a reply.

"Otay. Sissy?" Kara looked up nervously, not really sure if Alex was really okay with that, but the brunettes heart melted completely at the pure innocence on Kara's face. It was perfect.

Alex pulled Kara closer to her, simply enjoying how sweet Kara was being. "I jus wanned ou, I wove ou." Kara say, a large lisp in her speech.

The blond buried her face in Alex's chest, snuggling into the embrace happily. "Oh baby girl. Your so silly, all you had to do was call me, I would Come get you In a heartbeat. Shhh baby. Your okay now, don't cry. I'm here."

"Otay sissy. I hungy." Kara sat up off Alex a little, so she could look at the older girl.

"Aren't you always? Come on then." Alex sat Kara on her feet and watched her little one toddle happily toward the kitchen, before slipping on the hardwood and landing face first onto it.

Alex was quick to scoop Kara right back up and rock her back and forth. Even though Kara couldn't feel pain like that, she still cried. She was more scared of the fall than she was hurt.

"I know Kara, hey baby. Your not hurt. I promise. Come on, want your paci?" Alex grabbed it off from the counter and popped it in Kara's mouth, smiling gently when Kara accepted it, tears still falling gently down her face.

"There's my girl." Alex clutched Kara's head to her chest, still swaying gently back and forth.

Alex sat Kara back on her feet, holding her hand this time so she wouldn't fall.

"Mmmmmm!" Kara said around her binki, holding her arms up to Alex again.

"I need to get you your food baby girl." Alex reminded, picking Kara up anyway and putting her in her high chair.

Kara banged her hands down on the table that locked her in place. "Sissy!" Kara cried, reaching out to her big sister and starting to cry again.

"Hang on Kara. I'm almost done." Alex cut the last of the strawberries up and put them in a spill proof container.

Kara was a sobbing mess in her high chair now, kicking her feet violently and shaking from fighting it like she was. Alex had a small and non-harmful piece of kryptonite hidden in her home, so that Kara was basically at the strength of a normal person.

"Oh I know. Being a baby is so hard." Alex mocked, setting a few goldfish and strawberries on the tray for Kara. She normally would have punished Kara for that Little tantrum, but considering Kara wasn't crying because she wasn't getting her way, but was crying for her big sister, Alex let her get away with it.

The little one happily gobbled them up and once she was done, she was ready to be held again. But before she could be held, she needed a bath.

It was almost four, Kara's nap time, so there was no way she wasn't getting a bath.

"Come on dirty girl, I don't even know how you got that much strawberry on you, but you did. Your such a messy baby." Alex lifted Kara out of her high chair and carried her towards the bathroom.

"No!" Kara protested once Alex began running the water.

"Yes Kara, Come here." Alex smiled, she had shut the door behind her, which meant Kara couldn't get out. Alex had childproofed everything in her apartment, even the doors.

But she had learned the hard way never to lock Kara in a room alone, because the one time she did, she regretted it. Kara had fought with Alex about going down for a nap, so Alex gave up and locked her in her room. Kara immediately rushed over to the door and began screaming and crying and anything else you can imagine for her big sister. When Alex didn't come, Kara had a flashback to krypton and starting to think Alex wasn't coming back. Kara ended up have a melt down, her cries of protest replaced with cries of true and honest fear.

When Alex did finally come get her, after hearing the sudden change in cries, the younger girl had clung to Alex like glue to paper for the next week and a half.

"Kara." Alex got up and grabbed her little one, pulling her over to her and sliding the t-shirt up over her head and then untapping the diaper.

Alex discarded the diaper in the garbage and the shirt to the hamper, before lifting a squirmy Kara up and into the tub.

Bath time was not Alex's favorite time, Kara could listen or not listen very well.

She put the baby wash onto the wash clothes and Alex gently washed Kara's body, the younger girl splashed about in the tub for a little bit, but quickly grew bored.

"Sissy!" Kara squealed as Alex began rinsing the shampoo out of her hair.

"Kara!" Alex mocked, "shhhh. Your all done! See, your all pretty again." Alex drained the water and grabbed a big fluffy towel to dry Kara off with.

She wrapped Kara up in the large white towel and carried her out of the bathroom, and into the bed room.

"Sissy, I no tired." Kara tried I argue but when a yawn escaped her lips, she knew her plane was soiled.

"Sure you aren't. Come on, let's get you changed." Alex placed Kara in another, clean, diaper and put her in a cupcake onesie.

"Pwease no." Kara sniffled as Alex walked over to put her in bed.

"Kara, it's nap time. You'll be cranky all day if you don't take a nap. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." Alex gently lowered Kara into her crib, trying not to look into Kara's heartbreaking eyes.

The blond girls bottom lip began to quiver, but before any crying could start, Alex placed Kara's favorite binki in her mouth.

"Mmmm. Mhmmm." Kara whimpered around her binki, not ready to go to sleep yet.

"Shhh. Hush little baby don't say a word.

Mamas gonna buy you a mocking bird.

And if that mocking bird don't sing,

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring." Alex didn't need to finish her lullaby, because Kara's eyes fluttered shut and sleep took a claim on her.

"Sleep tight, little one." Alex kissed Kara's forehead again before leaving the room, leaving the door open behind her.

Alex loved Kara when she was in any state of mind, but when she was like this, the adorableness was just to perfect.

Not even two hours later did Alex hear the crying coming from the baby monitor next to her.

"Kara, shhhhhh. I'm here." Alex gently scooped Kara out of the crib and clutched her close, humming lightly as she did so.

-at the DEO-

"Has anyone heard from either of the Danvers today?" Hank asked, normally Alex would of called in sick if she had something to do and if she were missing, Kara would be in here having a melt down.

"No, Sir." Was his answer from his other employees.

Hank walked over to Alex's office and tried the Handle, it was locked.

He made sure no one was looking and found himself teleporting into the room. No one other than Alex and Kara had ever been in here.

Henshaw looked around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary... Until he turned on the light. Alex's window was a double sided glass, where she could see out but no one could see in. Hank noticed how tidy it all way, and began to walk around.

At Alex's desk, there was her computer and a few documents, along with a photo of her and her parents and another photo collage of her and Kara. He studied the photo, all of them seemed normal except the one of Kara sleeping with her thumb in her mouth.

He chuckled lightly at it, the big bad Supergirl sucked her thumb, who would have thought?

Hank continued to look around, and began noticing some... Odd things.

There was a play pin large enough to fit a adult in the corner and toys were placed neatly in a bin beside a large carpet play rug. He opened Alex's mini fridge and found milk, left over pasta, some fruit, and what looked like baby food.

He furrowed his brows and continued walking around. Hank entered the bathroom and on the shelving above a changing table there were diapers, pull-ups, two spare changes of clothes, wipes, and baby powder.

"What in the world are they up to?" Hank walked out of the bathroom and to the small closet like pantry. There he found animal crackers, powdered formula, bottles, two pacifiers, pop corn bags, potato chips, and puffy Cheetos.

Hank sat down in Alex's chair, thinking long and hard about his new found discoveries.

He thought about all the times he had seen Alex carrying Kara, something his mind had previously discarded. In fact, his mind had discarded all of the things he was now thinking about.

His mind registered all the times he had faintly heard Kara crying or giggling wildly in here, all the times he had heard Alex whispering to her in this room. All his years on earth had taught him to put sounds in the back of his mind so he didn't go mad from his super hearing.

He concluded that that was the reason he never registered or noticed, let alone questioned the crying, giggling, and soothing coming from Alex's office.

Hank thought about Kara and Alex training together. "Was that a pull up I saw under her skirt when she was fighting?" Hank thought to himself.

He slowly realized what was going on, Alex was babying Kara. It all fell into place now. He laughed slightly at the idea of his fiercest agent coddling and cooing over the most dangerous and powerful women in national city.

He'd have a talk with Alex the next time she came into work, ask her if she wanted some time off to spend time with Kara, he'd shape-shift into Supergirl and do her duties if it came down to it. But he assumed Kara wouldn't let him, she'd Handle it.

-Alex's apartment-

Kara made quiet whining sounds around her binki as Alex carried her over to the changing Table.

"Did you have a good nap baby?" Alex striped Kara's onesie off so she could change the soiled diaper.

"Mhmm." Kara sucked happily on her binki as Alex wiped her clean and replaced the diaper with a clean one.

"That's good, all done!" Alex kissed Kara's face randomly, tickling her sides before lifting the giggling girl up and carrying her into the living room.

Kara nuzzled into Alex and played with her big sisters hair, careful not to pull it.

The young blond leaned forward into Alex's chest, her head resting on Alex's shoulder and her Arms around her big sisters neck.

Alex had her arms resting just under Kara's diapered bottom as her little ones legs dangled limply as they walked.

This was one of Kara's favorite ways to be held, the others being on Alex's hip, clutched to her chest, or cradled. But if the kryptonian had to pick, she'd choose this one as her favorite.

Alex was shocked see four missed calls from Hank on her phone and she realized she never called in sick. "Oh no." Alex called him back.

"Danvers, where the hell are you?" Hanks voice flooded the room and the harshness of it made Kara whimper and cuddle closer into Alex.

"Sorry, sir. I got caught up. Is there a problem?" Hank decided now would be a good time to put his discovery is to the test.

"Yes, Alex. What are you doing right now." He expected a "nothing" or a "not much" to be his response.

"I'm uhh. I'm a little busy. What's the problem?" Hank could faintly hear Kara's whimpers through the phone.

"There isn't one. But get here as soon as you can. And bring your little one to, I don't think she can go long without her big sister. We need to talk." Hank smiled. He could almost see Alex's shocked face.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't believe I understand what you mean." Alex's voice reflected her shock.

"Bring your little one, the one currently whining, aka Kara. Bring her with you. I don't think she should be left alone, now should she?" Hank was almost... Teasing her.

"How did you...? You went in my office." Alex realized. Damn it, no one was supposed to know about this.

"I did. Now get here soon. We need to talk." Hank informed, "and don't fly in on her back tonight. Just drive in. You don't have to get here within 30 seconds, just get here soon. And don't let her come as Supergirl. I want to talk to Alex and Kara Danvers. Not agent Danvers and Supergirl."

"Okay sir. I will be there in three hours." She lived far away from head quarters, everyone did.

"Okay. Good bye Danvers." Hank hung up.

"Sissy?" Kara looked up nervously. "Whas goin on?"

"We're gonna take a little trip, let's get you changed. Okay?" Alex carried her back into the nursery.

"I hafta be big? I no wanna be big!" Kara's lip started to quiver.

"No no no, baby girl. You get to be little. It's okay, your okay baby." Alex rubbed her back and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Otay." Kara was beaming again as Alex sat her down on the floor.

She grabbed a blue t-shirt and a red skirt, accidentally making a bit of a Supergirl costume.

She chuckled at it after Alex dressed Kara and got a look up the the get-up.

Alex debated on shoes for a moment... Kara most likely wasn't going to be walking if there was the option of being carried.

The older girl ended up slipping on a pair of red boots and grabbed a binki and stuffed bear from the room for Kara to have on the way there.

She grabbed a bottle and filled it with apple juice, throwing it all in a little tote bag along with the other items and a diaper before leaving. She didn't bother with anything else, that was all already in her office. She only grabbed what she grabbed because the car ride was long and Kara could sometimes be very fussy.

And as Alex buckled her up in her car seat, Kara immediately began protesting. The alien could be insanely stubborn and had the potential to scream and cry and throw a fit for the entire ride there.

"No! No! No! Sissy!" Kara stopped flailing and reached out for Alex, she hated the car seat. The straps itched and it made her feel confined.

"No little one. You have to stay back here, I know you don't want to but it's for your safety, If I had my way I'd ride with you in my lap, but we both know that that is very much so illegal."

Kara huffed and kicked her legs once more, but did stop her fussing.

"That's my girl." Alex kissed Kara's forehead and then climbed into the drivers seat.

"Sissy?" Kara asked after about a half hour of silence.

"Mhmm?"

"Music pwease?"

"Sure." It almost pained her, but Alex hit play on the Frozen soundtrack so Kara could listen. Alex found the songs to be obnoxious, but Kara singing happily along, making babble sounds for the words she couldn't pronounce or didn't know, made it worth listening to.

It wasn't long though before Alex could finally turn the songs off because Kara had tired herself out and was out cold in her car seat.

Alex watched as Kara's pacifier fell from her mouth and her head lulled to the side.

'What to do with someone so cute' Alex thought to herself and just enjoyed the silence, occasionally looking into the rear view mirror to check on Kara.

About an hour later Kara woke up and was crying. some idiot on the highway had randomly and suddenly stopped, causing Alex to stop and the guy behind her to blow his horn, the loud sounds and sudden jerking had been just enough to wake her up. Scared and cranky didn't even begin to describe Kara right now and Alex knew she wouldn't calm down on her own.

So, she pulled her black SUV over and climbed into the back seat next to Kara, unbuckled her from the car seat, and held her crying little one close.

"Shhhhhhh. I know Kara, I know. It's okay baby, your not hurt." Alex soothed.

It was a good half hour before Kara was calm again. When she was woken up abruptly, she never calmed down quickly. It just was not something she handled well.

"We're almost there sweetheart." Alex felt Kara's diaper and discovered she was wet, which meant she needed changing or would get a rash.

Alex expertly maneuvered Kara flat on her back and made quick work of changing the diaper. Her little one was much calmer after she had a clean diaper on, but was still a little fussy.

And of corse Kara protested being put back into her car seat, but she knew she couldn't get out of it. Her big sister popped her binki back in her mouth and took the stuffed bear out of the bag, handing to her.

Alex laughed lightly at the bright smile on Kara's face and climbed back into the drivers seat. Nothing was ever easy when it came to Kara, but it was all worth it.

After about half an hour more of driving, Alex finally pulled into her parking space. She took a deep breath and lifted Kara out of her car seat.

Once Kara realized where she was panic set in. "Sissy..." Was all she could say before she was breathing hard and burring herself into her big sister. Alex just kissed her head, took another deep breath and entered.

Hank must have shooed all the other agents out because when Alex walked in, there was only Hank sitting by the monitors.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Alex nervously walked up to him.

"I did. She looks so small..." Hank never had noticed it before, but Kara was rather small.

"I know." Alex felt Kara cuddle further into her, shaking slightly and not saying a word.

"Alex, I. I know what you two are doing, and as odd as I first thought, I'm okay with it. She needs you and if this helps her, then more power to the both of you. However, you've been really stressed out lately and I do believe you could use some time off, her to. I called Cat Grant and she and I had made a deal, Kara takes two weeks off and I give her an interview with Supergirl. So in two weeks, Kara will do an interview with her. But for the next two weeks, both of you are off." Hank tried not to react to Alex's shocked face.

"I. I. Sir. I don't know what to say. That's amazing but, you need me at the office and I don't know about two whole weeks away..."

"Fine, you are to take a week off and when you come into work, you bring her with you. You've got your office baby proofed and you have things to keep her occupied, surely she can't get into to much trouble." Hank sat back in his chair.

"I wouldn't underestimate her. She can be quite the trouble maker. What about her duties as Supergirl? she's the only person who can fulfill those." Alex sat in the chair across from hank, Kara straddling her lap and still buried into her big sister.

"She's quite the clingy little one." Hank observed, ignoring Alex's statement.

"You've got no idea." Alex sighed and pulled Kara closer to her.

"And as for her duties as Supergirl, she will still do them. But she is off from work, don't let her over exert herself." Hank ordered.

"Yes, Sir. She's been a bit fussy and grumpy today, so I do apologize for her negligence to give you a proper greeting. I assure you that she's just being moody, she won't be like this for long. She's normally very giggly and social. But today she's been clingy and whiny." Alex rubbed Kara's back gently as she felt Kara's shaking calming down.

"It's understandable. She's not had the best past few days." Hank smiled longingly at the little one. He almost wanted to ask about holding her, but didn't want to push either of them.

"Do you want to hold her?" Alex offered. Alex turned Kara to face Hank so he could see what he was up against.

She looked at him with wide and petrified blue eyes. Her lip quivered and Hank looked equally as scared. "I don't think she wants to be held by anyone other than you." Hanks voice sounded nervous.

"She takes a moment to warm up to you. She'll calm down. Give her a minute." Alex really wanted Kara to trust Hank.

"Maybe later. She's very nervous and we do not need to traumatize her any more than she already is." Hank concluded, putting Kara's best interest first.

"Okay, Sir. Whenever you think she trust you enough." Alex brought Kara over to a area where she could play and not touch anything that could hurt her. Alex sat down in front of Kara and played with her until Kara was distracted by her bear, playing by herself for once.

Alex walked over to Hank, "I'm going to use the restroom. She's pretty occupied, but if she gets up or tried to touch anything, stop her. Okay? She'll hurt herself and then she'll never calm down." Hank just nodded his head and watched Alex disappear.

After about two minutes Kara looked up from her game and didn't see Alex anywhere. "Sissy?" She called out and when she didn't hear a response and still didn't see her sister, panic began to set it.

Her lip trembled violently and a straggled sob escaped her lips as she began looking around wildly for her big sister.

After about fifteen seconds more, she was crying. Hank walked over to her and she looked up at him from her place on the floor.

"Hey hey hey. There is no reason to cry. She's coming right back." Hank huffed grumpily and reluctantly lifted Kara onto his lap.

Innocent blue eyes meant pained brown eyes and they both just sat there. Looking petrified, Kara more so than Hank, and taking in what was happening.

Kara's lip continued trembling and she was still crying softly and sniffling constantly to keep from all out bawling. She thought she might be in trouble with Hank if she did.

He bounced the knee Kara was sitting on and smiled to himself when Kara looked a little more at peace.

But Kara was facing the bathroom and as soon as Alex came into view, she wanted her.

"Sissy!" Kara held out her arms toward the older girl and squirmed in Hanks lap, trying desperately to get to her big sister.

Hank almost began to miss the calm look on Kara's face and he almost missed the knowledge that he had somehow comforted her.

But he understood Kara wanting her sister, and he knew she always would.

"What? Did you miss me?" Alex teased lightly and took Kara in her arms. She laughed when Kara jutted her bottom lip out and nodded her head up and down, a definite yes.

"Awe, well I'm here now." Alex kissed Kara's check and smiled at her now giggling little sister.

Kara placed a sloppy kiss on Alex's cheek and smiled proudly at her big sister.

"Director... Thank you, for everything. I would stay and chat with you for a longer time, but it's already getting late and I have a three hour trip home. Kara's bed time was twenty minutes ago and getting her to sleep in the car... Well that's damn near impossible." Alex sighed, scooting Kara up on her hip and grabbing Kara's items.

"Danvers, your office is basically a small apartment. I do believe you could stay for the night if necessary. How cranky would she be tomorrow if she were awake a little while longer."

"Ha, sir. Three hours to you and I may sound like a short time, but for an impatient and squirming two-year old it's a very long time. She would cry all day tomorrow. I suppose I could stay here and leave early tomorrow. Are you sure your okay with that, Sir?"

"Certainly. I wouldn't offer if it wasn't okay." Hank smiled and Alex gratefully smile back.

"Can you watch her while I get my office ready for she and I to sleep?" Alex asked, looking at him hopefully.

"I. Sure, make it quick!" Hank sighed as Alex had already disappeared into her office, leaving him with the two year old.

Kara looked up at him and nervously sucked her thumb. Hank didn't know much about patenting but he knew for a fact that Alex wouldn't let that slide.

He gently removed her thumb and wiped off the discarded pacifier next to her. Hank placed it in Kara's mouth and smiled when she just looked wide-eyed at him.

Alex popped back around the corner and Kara turned to her sister, now smiling.

"Sissy! Kara scrambled to her feet and rushed over to Alex like the older girl had been gone for a year instead of just three minutes.

Alex easily caught Kara and tickled her tummy as a greeting this time. The little one giggled wildly and snuggled sweetly into her big sister, happy to be back in her arms.

"She's a feisty little one," Hank commented, "I don't know how you handle her."

"It's my job, she's not that difficult. She has her moments and her tantrums can be nasty, but otherwise she's the sweetest thing that ever lived."

"I'm glad you think so, agent Danvers. Go on now, get to bed." Hank shooed them off, knowing how tired they must be.

"Yes, Sir. My apologies." Alex headed for her office and Kara smiled brightly over Alex's shoulder at Hank. It was an awkward smile to say the least, but not one she didn't mean.

Hank waved a quick and small goodbye to her and she mimicked it, now resting her head against Alex's shoulder, satisfied at her goodbye.

"Okay Kara. I know this is going to be a little different tonight, but I don't think you wanna ride in the car for three more hours, now do you?" Alex smiled when Kara nodded her head left a right. "So that means we are gonna stay here tonight. It's just like when you take your naps here, okay?"

"Otay. But I no seepy." Kara lied through her teeth. Really, she just wanted Alex to rock her to sleep and not just put her down for bed.

"Oh I know. Kara's never ever sleepy, now is she?" Alex teased, quickly grabbing a spare over sized night shirt and changing Kara into it, smiling at how it practically swallowed her.

Alex unfolded the couch and laid Kara down on it, but Kara wasn't very appreciative of being put down without Alex laying next to her.

"Sissy!" Kara squirmed against the bed and got up, Alex tried to put her back down but because there was no low grade kryptonite in the room, she had her super strength and that was something Alex was no match for.

Luckily for Alex, she was at the DEO, where there was plenty of kryptonite. Of corse it was incased in lead so it wouldn't harm Kara while at work, but they did have it.

Alex quickly scurried over to her phone and texted Hank to bring her a small piece of the low grade kryptonite, just enough to level the playing field.

It wasn't long before was at a normal, more manageable strength and Alex's job was certainly easier.

"Come on Kara, please?" Alex tried again, even getting on the bed with Kara. The younger girl was visibly more relaxed with Alex holding her but she was still uncomfortable.

Alex had tried everything at this point, rocking Kara, telling her a story, singing a lullaby, and she even tried warm milk, but Kara wouldn't even take the bottle.

Alex was having trouble thinking over Kara relatively loud cries and couldn't figure out what was wrong. "Kara, hey Kara! Look at this!" Alex held up one of the many toys in the room to try and distract Kara. It was clear that she wasn't crying because she didn't want to sleep, it was because something was bothering her, but what that was, Alex didn't know.

Kara looked at the bear and stopped crying, only for a second though as fresh tears slid down her face and she began sobbing.

"What's wrong Kara, please tell me. I'll make it better, I promise I'll try!" Alex hugged her little one close to her and swayed back and forth, waiting patiently for the crying to seize.

"Tummy huwt. Wan miser smuggles." was Kara's favorite toy, and Alex had left him back home.

She knew Kara wouldn't take it well, but she had to tell her. "Kara, sweetie. is at home, sleeping in your room. He can't be here right now, I'm sorry baby." Kara sat back and looked at Alex with red, puffy eyes before bawling again and cuddling into Alex as if trying to hide from her tummy ache.

"Tummy owie." Kara sniffled.

"I know baby. I know. I'll make it better." Alex tried the bottle again, knowing it would help, but Kara refused it, as she did not know it would help.

"Kara, please?" Alex held it to the younger girls mouth.

"No!"

"It will make you feel better."

"No tank 'ou." Kara replied politely, she still hasn't mastered the 'H' sounds.

Alex tried for another hour to get Kara to go to sleep, but the little one was fighting it with all her might. The only thing constant as her cries and clinginess. That never changed.

Alex remembered how her mom had handled her little cousin when he was like this, so Alex decided she would try it as well.

Alex bundled Kara up in a large blanket and carried her out of the office and into HQ. "Look Kara!" Alex pointed to the monitors watching over the city and Kara was memorized.

Her mouth hung open as she looked at all the colorful lights and screens, and Alex took advantage of this. She popped the blue pacifier into Kara's mouth and continued walking around, showing Kara all the things that she considered would be interesting to her little one.

She quickly walked past the alien confinement room, not wanting Kara to see what's behind that door. The little one would surely have nightmares for days.

She stopped in front of the room she made for Kara.

Alex debating going in, not sure how little Kara would react upon seeing a hologram of her mother. Alex decided against it. Kara would want to touch or hug her mother and once her hand went through the hologram and she realized it wasn't real, she'd probably have a break down and become a sad mess for at least two weeks.

Alex walked over to the main control panel and sat down, holding Kara close to her as she explained carefully what each bottom and lever did, and told Kara which ones never to touch.

But curiosity killed that cat, or the alien in this case. Before Alex could stop her Kara reached out and touched a green button, giggling as she did so.

"Kara!" Alex yelled, the green button turned on the kryptonite emitters from the roof, meaning Kara would be incredibly weak.

Alex was quick to turn it off, sighing in relief when Kara seemed unaffected by it. After about five more minutes of walking around, Alex felt Kara relax completely against her and her breathing evened out.

"Night night Kara. I love you." Alex carefully laid the two of them down on the bed so they could get some much needed rest.

Alex looked at the clock, 12:57. Kara was supposed to be asleep by nine.

'Maybe she'll sleep in tomorrow.' Alex had her hopes up, she didn't know if she could handle a cranky Kara tomorrow.

Kara woke up at about eleven, which was late for her, and she noticed her big sister was still sleeping. The little one snuggled into Alex and laid there for a good five minutes, waiting patently for her to wake up.

But Kara had grown bored relatively quickly and gently wiggled her way out of Alex's protective grip, trying not to wake her sister up.

She crawled over to the bin holding her toys and found a red and blue ball no bigger than her hand and smiled.

She giggled quietly to herself and Began rolling the ball all about in the room, she hadn't even noticed the door was open until her ball had rolled out of it.

Kara giggled happily and toddled after it, trying to keep up with the toy. It was surprisingly fast for something so small and she had a little trouble getting to it, but once she did she became aware of everyone's eyes on her.

There weren't many agents in the room yet, only about three and they were all agents she knew. There was agent Carson, Agent Holiday, and Hank.

Carson and Holiday were Alex's closest co-workers but Kara had only spent time with them a twice, both ending badly.

So naturally, she looked to Hank, as if asking for help getting back to her sister.

"Carson, Holiday! Get back in your labs. You've got work to do, find me that Red Holiseninan!" Hank ordered and the two young women scurried off to obey his orders, albeit still curious about why Supergirl just ran out of Alex's office in a large t-shirt chasing a ball.

"Kara." Hank said sternly.

She looked up with impossibly big blue eyes, looking utterly petrified. She hadn't meant to leave the room, but that ball! It didn't follow directions very well and it wouldn't come back so she had to go get it!

"You are going to give your sister a heart attack. Do you have any idea how worried she would be if she woke up and couldn't find you?" Hank explained, but didn't scold.

"I twouble?"

"No. Your not in trouble, just get back to Alex before she has a melt down, go on." Hank pushed her lightly forward and Kara sadly walked back into Alex's office and crawled back in bed with her.

She did so just in time to, because about two minutes after getting in bed, Alex woke up. Kara had already, somehow, fallen back asleep in that short amount of time and the older girl couldn't find it in herself to wake her.

Alex woke up and sighed in relief once she noticed Kara was still sleeping, her hair a untamed mess of curls.

The older girl carefully got up and collected the items she had brought with her and a few things she would need if Kara woke up on the way back. After stuffing those into her tote bag, she carefully wrapped her little one up in a blanket and carried her out along with the other items.

Her little one lay limp against her as she walked out. "Bye Hank. Thank you, for everything." Alex said quietly, as not to wake Kara.

"It wasn't a problem." Hank smiled, it was almost funny just how quickly Kara managed to fall back asleep and not get caught. What a Smart little one she was.

Alex gently buckled Kara into her car seat, placing the pacifier back in her mouth, and making sure she was still covered by the blanket.

Alex hopped up front into the drivers seat and made sure not to jerk the car around to much as she left and got onto the HighWay.

She quietly hummed for about an hour or so, trying to drive carefully so that what happened last night wouldn't happen again this morning.

The ride was easy and silent, something she was extremely grateful for.

She even got Kara to sleep for another three hours after that got home, a big accomplishment for her. And it was nice to check on Kara and hear giggling instead of crying.

"Well good afternoon little one." Alex smiled fondly at the younger girl, who gave her biggest smile back.

"Up!" Kara held her hands out to Alex.

"What do you say?"

"Pwease?"

"That a girl." Alex lifted Kara out of the crib and tickled her stomach.

This was going to be one full week.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

so yep. That's chapter one. I'm sorry if this offends or bothers anyone, but I did warn you. BUT if you liked it then that's Amazing!

Please leave a request, because I'm taking those. Anything you guys want to happen, I'll do it. But remember, this is non-sexual. So let's keep it fluffy, okay? Okay.

Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, follows and favorites! It's what keeps me going, so please take the time to do so :)

I'll update soon,

Xoxo, Isabella


	2. Chapter 2 - Tantrum

So yay if your still reading! I'm glad you liked this! :)

I do not own Supergirl or any of its magnificent characters.

I've had major writers Block so sorry if this sucks! Updates will be better soon, I hope.

Please leave your request! Those are really great to have! They keep the writers block away and stuff.

Authors notes at the bottom.

Next chapter will be Christmas.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

-one week later-

"Kara, come on. I have to go to work." Alex stood in front of the blond, who was currently covered in syrup.

All Alex did was look away for one second, and Kara had smacking her hands down into the pancakes she was being fed, causing the sticky maple liquid to cover her.

Kara just giggled as Alex grumpily carried Her into the bathroom.

"No baf." Kara crossed her Arms over her chest, sticking her lip out as far as it would go.

"Put the lip away missy, you are getting a bath. So yes bath." Alex carefully removed the messy clothes and put Kara in the tub.

"No!" Kara smacked her hands against the water in defiance.

"Yes."

Kara splashed the water at Alex, she was not in a good mood today. "Kara, no." Alex reprimanded and Kara huffed, but other wise just sat there and let Alex get the syrup out of her hair.

"All done!" Alex quickly dried and dressed Kara, knowing she had to leave within the next fifteen minutes or she would be late for her first day back at work.

Kara was not happy about the car seat, but as soon as Alex handed her her bottle, she was okay again.

But Alex had been smart about it this time, and instead of apple juice, she had put warm milk in the bottle knowing it would put Kara to sleep.

Not even half the bottle was gone and Kara's head was titling to the side as she struggled to keep her eyes open, occasionally making whining sounds as she fought the sleep, but Soon enough she lost that fight out like a light she went.

"You are so stubborn." Alex looked at Kara through the review mirror. She always had said it was something about Kara's weird alien DNA that made her that way, but really she knew Kara had learned it from her.

Alex pulled into the parking Garage at the DEO with five minutes to spare, luckily for her.

Kara's noise started twitched, a indicator she was waking up and Alex was quick to be in her sights, if she saw Alex first thing, then maybe she would be a little calmer.

And Alex's theory turned out to be true, as Kara sleepily smiled at her big sister.

"Ready for work?" Alex unbuckled Kara and smiled when she felt the younger girl nuzzle into her.

"Mmm." Alex laughed at Kara's sleepy response, it not even being a coherent word and she knew Kara was falling asleep in her arms as she walked in.

She knew she had to get her earlier than everyone else, not only because she was senior agent, but because she had to get Kara in her office before anyone saw. Little Kara wouldn't mind anyone knowing, but big Kara certainly would. She wasn't entirely over the fact that Hank knew.

"Alex, glad to have you back." Hank smiled and then turned his attention back to the monitors.

"Glad to be back, Sir." Alex looked around the office and noticed it looked... Different. "Did you do something different to the office?"

"I did." His eyes never left the screens.

Alex couldn't place what had changed, but she wanted to know. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't find what's different."

"The DEO is now safer, just in case she gets out. I'm not promising she still can't get hurt while here, but she can't touch any of the outlets, easily open the doors, break anything, or touch something she shouldn't. Let's just say, it's Kara proof." Hank turned and gave a small smile, he didn't want to admit it, but Kara sleeping in Alex's arms like she was was pretty cute.

"Oh wow. Thank you Sir, you didn't have to do that and I appreciate that so much." Alex said honestly, she really was glad that it was safe for Kara just encase she ever did get out.

"It was not a problem agent Danvers. I would rather her be safe and have you happy than her get hurt and you go off like a bomb." Alex couldn't help but chuckle, it was nice to here about a simile about a bomb rather than a literal bomb.

"Thank you, Sir. I will be in my office if you need me." Alex turned to walk away.

"Wait, Alex. What do you plan to do if the other agents find out?"

"I'll. I guess I'll just knock them out and when they come to I'll tell them it was a dream." Violence. Violence was useful.

"Danvers, you know you can't do that." Hank scoffed, but he did find it rather funny. "But I have something for you. It took a lot of planning, but here." He handed her a blue pacifier with a slightly glowing green handle.

"Sir, is that. Is that Kryptonite?" Alex held Kara tightly to her, as is trying to protect her from it.

"It is not a long term amount. It will do the same thing as the kryptonite in your home, it is low grade and here is the great part, If she touches it, it won't hurt her at all. It is only enough to reduce her strength and her powers." Hank handed her the binki.

"Your sure it won't hurt her?" Alex was skeptical.

"I wouldn't give it to you if it would." Hank smiled, understanding why Alex was worried.

"Thank you."

"Stop thanking me for everything. It's my job, I made a promise to your father."

"Sorry, Sir." Alex stood in front of her office door for a moment, fiddling with the lock before going in.

She took a few blankets and a bear from the shelf and put them into the play pin. Once satisfied, Alex lowered Kara into it and covered her with one of the smaller blankets, putting the new pacifier in her mouth and watching to see if anything had changed.

Alex trusted Hank, but she wasn't so sure about the idea of kryptonite touching Kara. But after seeing Kara was fine, she could go over to her computer and work in peace for a while.

"Awex?" It was not a common occurrence for Kara to actually say Alex's name when she was in her little mind state. It was very rare.

"What's wrong Kara?" She lifted Kara out of the play pin and checked her over. Something had to be really wrong for her to call Alex by her name.

"Scawed." Kara hid her face in the crook of Alex's neck, shivering slightly.

"Shhhh. Your okay. What scared you?" Alex rubbed soothing circles on Kara's back.

"Bad. Ou left. Fowevew." Kara sniffled, but was relived to be in Alex's arms.

"I wouldn't ever leave you. I promise you that." She walked back over to her chair and sat down with Kara still in her lap.

"I no. I lobe ou." Kara snuggled into Alex, enjoying the warmth of her older sisters loving arms and embrace.

"I love you more." Alex rested her head on Kara's, taking a deep breath and smiling at the smell of her hair.

"I pway?"

"Yes, but quietly. I'm trying to get work done."

"Yay!" Kara hoped off Alex's lap and scurried over to her toys, finding her beloved ball in the process.

At first she just rolled it around or a while, following her sisters instructions, but pretty soon she got bored with it. Kara bounced it off the back wall, giggling when it made a thud and then came back to her.

"Kara, quietly please." Alex didn't look away from the screen and Kara didn't pay any attention to her sisters warning, as she bounced it again.

"Kara..." Alex still didn't look from her computer, as she was typing her report.

Kara stopped bouncing the ball for a moment, but when she saw Alex wasn't looking, she threw it at the wall again, harder this time, and crying out when it came back to quickly and hit her in the face.

"Sissy!" Kara reached over to Alex, who had turned around from her work, about to yell at Kara, but she had seen the ball hit her in the face and quickly became worried about her.

"See why I don't like you throwing things?" She scooped the younger girl up and clutched her close, trying to ease her little one's crying.

"Mhmm." Kara nodded her head against Alex's chest, taking in quick breaths as she calmed down.

Alex sighed when she sat Kara down and could already see the black eye forming, that must of hurt. The ball had hit her with a good amount of force.

The kryptonian seemed to of forgotten about being hit in the face, as she grabbed her ball and bounced it again.

"Kara! I said no. Do not bounce that ball of the wall again." Alex said sternly this time, she was frustrated at her document and she was worried about the young blond getting hurt. Again.

Kara stared at Alex, before giggling and throwing her ball again. It was enough to put the older Danvers over the edge and she simply took Kara's ball away, putting it up on a high shelf where she couldn't get it.

"No! Ball!" Kara pointed to it, regretting her decision to throw it that last time.

"No, no missy. I said not the throw it and you did it anyway. Play with your bear instead. He looks lonely, don't you think?"

Kara looked over at her bear and, although begrudgingly, she did get up and go get him, choosing to play with him instead.

"I'll be right back sweetheart. I'm just going to the bathroom, don't go anywhere and don't touch anything that you know you shouldn't touch. Okay?" Alex walked over and cupped Kara cheek in her hand, making her little one make eye contact with her so she could be sure Kara understood.

"Otay." Kara's face took on a incredibly adorable serious expression, and Alex felt the urge to awe at it, but decided to just go to the bathroom instead.

As soon as Alex shut the door Kara scrambled over to the counter and made her first attempt to climb it, but she couldn't get her leg up high enough.

But she wasn't going to be easily deterred, she really wanted her ball back! She tugged Alex's rolling chair behind her and lined it up to the best of her abilities in front of the counter, climbing up onto it and then onto the counter.

Kara was about to reach for her ball and had been so focused she didn't even here her big sister come out of the bathroom, or notice her standing behind her.

"Kara, no!" Alex was highly alarmed by what Kara was doing and quickly advanced toward her little one. The sudden noise caused Kara to jump and slip off the edge of the counter, landing, thankfully, into Alex's arms.

Alex was experiencing quite a few different emotions ranging from scared and worried to hurt and angry. "Kara Danvers don't not EVER climb onto a counter like that again! You could have gotten hurt! And I told you not to touch or do anything you knew you shouldn't and you did anyway!" She fumed lightly, knowing she couldn't let Kara slide by with this one.

"I sowwy!" Kara was on the verge of tears and she resembled that of a kicked puppy. Today just was not her day.

"I know you are, but that doesn't mean you aren't in trouble." Alex sat Kara down next to her before taking all the toys out of the play pin, only leaving the blankets and putting Kara in as a time out.

"No! Pwease!" Kara whined, reaching out to her sister. She did not do well when she was in any sort of trouble, which was ironic considering how much of it she caused sometimes.

And as much as it hurt, Alex knew she had to walk away and leave Kara to cry in her play pin alone. If She coddled her then Kara would think she could get away with things and never have any consistencies.

"Aw-Awex!" Was the last coherent word to leave Kara's mouth and she finally just gave up. She couldn't seem to get Alex's attention with anything else at this point so a fit seemed to be the only choice she had left.

Alex had forgotten one little toy in Kara's play pin and had left the Binki in her mouth, so She took those to her advantage.

The crying turned into sharp and very loud screaming, limb flailing, tossing and turning, and finally throwing things.

First it was the bear. That landed with a soft thud near Alex's chair and the older girl promptly ignored Kara, knowing she couldn't actually get out of the play pin and had to learn her lesson one way or another.

Then came the binki. That one was a little harder for Alex to ignore as it hit her in the back of the head and Kara immediately regretted throwing her only source of comfort away from her and she screamed one last time, it all then turning into sobs until she eventually passed out from fighting so hard moments ago.

Alex was suddenly perplexed. Kara was screaming one minute, softly crying the next, and suddenly she was out cold in her crib.

And being the overprotective one she was, Alex couldn't help but check on her little one. Kara laid sprawled out in her play pin, her cheeks still bright red and tear stained. Alex picked the binki off the floor, wiped it off, and popped it into Kara's mouth before sighing and going back to work.

Alex sighed, Hank told her the only condition to her coming back after one week instead of two is that she be gone at 3, so she could be home by 6 and could spend a little bit of time with her little one and could get Kara to bed on time too.

So she took a deep breath when she saw it was 2:30. Kara had been napping for nearly three hours now, and Alex couldn't help but worry. Had Kara hit her head?

It was rare for Kara to sleep for that long and to fall asleep like she had, but Alex wasn't all that surprised. Kara didn't sleep at all the night before because she had been either dealing with the nightmares lurking in the city or fighting her own nightmares when she did get the chance to rest.

Alex was really just hoping to get Kara back on a sleeping schedule, she couldn't keep going like this. No one could. The older Danvers scooped Kara up along with some necessities for her trip home and left, locking her office behind her.

It was lunch break for the agents so she was able to sleep out undetected, placing Kara in her car seat and beginning her trip home.

-at home-

Kara had woken up extremely agitated about twenty minutes from home, expressing her emotions loudly for the rest of the trip.

"Well aren't we just having a bad day?" Alex lifted the blond out of her seat once they were home and he two went upstairs to get dinner started.

Kara buried herself into Alex as far as she could go, enjoying her sisters warmth and basking in the comfort it brought her, it was certainly nice compared to her car seat.

"Sissy..." Kara yawned.

"I know baby. You wanna go back to sleep?"

"No tank 'ou." Kara fought the heavy feeling in her eyes as Alex sat both of them down onto the couch.

"Shhhhhhhhh. Just go to sleep and I'll be here when it wake up." Alex needed to start dinner and the only way she could do that in peace would be to have Kara either distracted or asleep.

"No... No." Her eyes felt much to heavy to keep open any longer but that didn't mean she would not fight this. Kara Danvers was no quitter. "Mhmmmm. Mmmmeeh." Pretty soon her words turned into incoherent whines and grunts until sleep finally took her under.

"There's my girl." Alex gently put Kara in her crib, leaving the door open behind her, and went on to make dinner.

But before she did that, she changed into something more comfortable, a pair of plaid pajama pants and a old Fall Out Boy T-shirt from back in collage... What a fun time...

Alex opened her pantry, and after finding only noodles in there, she moved to her fridge, where there was hamburger meat and tomato sauce. "Spaghetti it is then." Alex said to herself as the water began to boil, but that was okay. Kara loved spaghetti and it was fine by Alex, so it was okay.

After everything was plated, Alex went and got Kara out of the crib, changing her shirt into a old t-shirt because the sauce would ruin her new one and no one wanted that.

"Sissy, I no wanna." Kara pouted as Alex held the plastic baby fork out to her.

"Please?" Alex tried politely at first, it normally would work with Kara. She wasn't a difficult little one, just a bit dramatic sometimes.

"No tank 'ou." She answered equally as politely, making Alex smile at Kara's manners.

"Come one, sweetheart. You love spaghetti!" Alex held the spoon closer to her face.

"Pwease no." Kara didn't feel very much like fighting, but she didn't want to eat either and if it came down to it, which it would, she was ready to fight.

"Yes Kara. Come on, you need to eat. You'll be grumpy if you don't." Alex pressed the fork to Kara's mouth, barely ducking in time when the contents of the fork went flying.

"No!" Kara crossed her arms, she didn't feel good and food made it worst.

"Okay. Let's try that again, okay?" Alex held the fork out again, being careful about any throwing that could occur.

"No sissy." Kara looked about as serious as she could when spaghetti sauce was covering her face.

"Yes Kara. Just one little bite? Please?" Alex wasn't going to force her. For Kara to turn down food the way she was meant she must not have been feeling very hungry.

"Otay..." Kara opened her mouth, taking the one bite and then sitting back in her high chair. Her appetite just wasn't there today.

After Alex ate her food and she was sure that Kara was not going to eat, she cleaned up and wiped Kara down, changing her shirt, and both sitting back on the couch, Alex leaned against the arm and Kara sitting on her lap watching cartoons with her bear.

Kara shifted her weight and laid against Alex, now resting her head on her big sisters chest and playing with Alex's hand, her bear suddenly forgotten.

Alex took her free hand and wiped he stray hairs out of Kara's face, stopping suddenly when she felt heat radiating off of her little sisters forehead.

"Kara, sit up please?"

"Otay." Kara sat up slowly, a hard coughing fit ripping through her as she did so.

"Oh baby. Come here." Alex sat up and carried Kara into the kitchen, sitting her down on the counter and grabbing a thermometer, a bottle, a baby Medicine dropper, and she set out a can of soup to feed Kara before the medicine.

"Open wide Kara, I'm gonna Take your temperature." Alex pressed the small buttons to turn it on before getting ready to place it under Kara's tongue.

"No." Kara pouted, she hated having to sit with that in her mouth for those forsaken thirty seconds. Ugh, it was just to long for her!

"Kara. Open up. I need to know what's wrong." Kara, in response, clinched her jaw together and shook her head no.

"If you let me take your temperature, you can wear your special onesie and I'll even let you stay up an extra twenty minutes to watch cartoons!" Bribery. Bribery was always helpful.

"Otay." Kara beamed, opening her mouth and closing it around the thermometer for those thirty agonizingly long seconds.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here and I won't leave you, I promise." Alex kept Kara's mind off the thermometer so she could get an accurate temperature.

It wasn't long before the obnoxious and insistent beeping was heard and Alex removed it, shocked by the temperature, 102 degrees.

"Okay Kara! How about we take some nice grape flavored medicine?"

"No! Icky!" Kara's face scrunched up in disgust at the thought of the thick purple liquid that never really seemed to go down.

"Kara." Alex warned. "If you move around up there your going to fall off. Here," Alex picked her up off the counter and held her, knowing very well If she sat her down Kara would run off and hide somewhere so she wouldn't have to take her medicine. "It's not that bad baby, it will be over before you know it!" Alex kept her attitude chipper, if she seemed irritated then Kara would feel worst than she already did.

"No!" Kara squealed, wiggling as much as she could to get out of Alex's tight hold suddenly dead-weighting in hopes of freedom.

But it was all in vein as she didn't get away from her very experienced big sister and so Kara just dangled there, whimpering and occasionally pushing away from Alex.

Alex knew she wouldn't be getting anywhere with a spoon and that she was going to have to force this down Kara's throat, so she grabbed a baby medicine dropper and sucked up the appropriate measurement of the purple substance.

Once she saw the purple disgustingness, Kara started desperately trying to get away again, tears streaming down her face as she did so.

"No! Sissy! Sissy, pwease no!" Kara was clenching her jaw as tightly shut as Alex gently tried to pry her mouth open.

"Kara, look! Here comes the air plane!" Alex made buzzing noises with her lips and Kara was mesmerized for a moment and she unclenched her jaw, not opening it but making it loose enough for Alex to.

She slid the baby medicine dropper into Kara's mouth and quickly shot the liquid in.

A million different emotions crossed Kara's face, ranging anywhere from betrayal to mad before she finally settled on heartbreak as she looked up at her big sister.

"It's all over now though, see?" Alex showed Kara the empty syringe before setting it in the sink and cuddling Kara close.

"No, 'ou so mean." Kara pouted and pushed away from Alex.

The older girl knew what to do though. Alex let her face fall and she made she to resemble a kicked puppy, wanted Kara to choose to crawl back over to her on her own.

And of corse, Kara looked up at her sister after a minute of feeling no arms wrapped around her or no fingers tickling her sides or not even random kisses all over her face.

Sad green eyes meant scared blue and Kara immediately felt bad, toddling over and falling into her sisters lap as quickly as she could.

"I sowwy." Kara cried, she didn't mean to hurt her big sister.

"It's okay Kara. Your okay. But if you really want to make it up to Me, how about eating half a bowl up soup?" Alex smiled triumphantly when she felt Kara nod her head against her chest and she carried Kara off into her nursery to change her into her promised special onesie.

Alex changed the diaper before going ahead and slipping the blue and red onesie on to Kara, it wasn't really all that special it was just Kara's favorite.

It was the fuzziest and warmest one, plus it was also her favorite colors!

Alex sat Kara on the couch with her blanket and bear before going to heat up the chicken noodle soup for Kara to eat to help with the medicine.

Alex looked up and sighed, her poor little Kara was sitting on the couch all bundled up with her bear as she gave a series of surprising cute coughs and sneezes before sticking her thumb in her mouth.

She entered the living room with hot soup in one hand and apple juice In a bottle in her other hand. "Come here baby girl." Alex sat next to Kara, smiling gently when Kara moved closer.

Alex spooned in a bite of the soup and tried not to laugh at the face Kara made after.

"It's icky sissy." Kara sniffled out.

"It's probably because your sick honey." Alex spooned another bite out, but did a special little swirl before doing so this time.

Kara beamed brightly and seemed delighted by the little gesture, and soon the most of the bowl was gone before Kara explained she was full.

"Dwink pwease?" Kara held her hands out in the direction of the bottle, seeing as she was thirsty after her soup.

Alex pulled Kara into her lap and instead of just handing the bottle to Kara, she placed it into Kara's mouth and did it that way.

Kara looked at Alex, her blue eyes wide and helpless, trusting and selfless, afraid and alone. She just didn't feel good and didn't even want her extra time with cartoons. She wanted snuggles, cuddles, and sleep.

"You tired?" Alex looked down when she felt Kara lay on top of her, nuzzling affectionately into her chest as she did so.

"Mhmm." The blond felt her eyes drooping shut as the medicine began to take affect.

"Night night Kara, I love you." Alex kissed Kara's forehead once they were in her room and both under the covers for bed.

Being sick wasn't fun, but as long as she had Alex, Kara could handle it.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

So this one was a lot shorter than the last. Sorry about that, major writers block.

Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter! It was good to see a positive response!

Anyway, next chapter will be Christmas time, so that should be interesting.

Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites!

I can't wait for request! Keep them coming :)(:

I'll update again soon,

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	3. Chapter 3 - Christmas!

I do not. I will not. And I can not own Supergirl. YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! MWAHAHAHA-

Alex- ugh, get on with the chapter already.

Kara- yeah. What she said.

Author-oh... Okay.

This chapter had me stumped for a while, but I think I got it.

Next chapter - Hank babysits.

As always, authors notes are at the bottom.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"Kara, you have to go back to work." Alex sighed gently and sat down next to her grumpy little sister.

"I don't wanna go back. Miss Grant is mean and you know it." Kara was always a bit whiny when it came to going back to work, especially after two whole weeks of being little.

"I know. I know she can be mean, but you can take it. She's aka yes like it and you know you have to do that interview as Supergirl with her, like now." Alex gently hugged Kara from the side In an effort to comfort her from the nightmare of her job.

While she knew Kara wouldn't admit it, she did like her job. It was her only sense of sanity sometimes. It was all that made her feel... Normal. And the thought of losing her job scared her a lot, and every time it was at stake, she'd fight like hell to keep it.

"I know. I wish you could go with me." The puppy dog eyes. Her very last resort at getting out of doing this interview alone and going back to work.

"I would, but you know I can't risk the DEO, or giving anyone any leads on your connection to me. Maxwell Lord knowing is more than enough. I can't see you get hurt." Alex looked away, still feeling guilty about Astra's death and all.

"I know. But I still don't wanna go. Alex, can you at least walk with me to work?" Kara realized fighting was futile at this point, sometimes you have to pick your battles.

"Always." Alex smiled, taking Kara's hand in hers and the two left the apartment.

As the sisters walked the streets, Alex expertly dodging people, Kara bumping into them, the wind started to pick up.

It wasn't a problem until papers began to fly out of people's hands and into Kara's face, blocking her vision. She slipped on one, not falling, but she did stumble forward. And straight into a human, who did succeed in knocking her over.

"Watch where your going miss!" The man collected his belongings and shoved her aside, clearly in a bad mood and a hurry.

"Better watch yourself!" Alex called over her shoulder, helping Kara back to her feet and grabbing her glasses for her.

Kara could see Her sister scanning her over for any sign of injury, even though both girls knew Kara couldn't be hurt from a fall like that.

"I'm fine Alex. Stop worrying so much." She fixed her glasses and forced a smile. If her first day back at CatCo was to to go half as bad as her morning had, then today would surely kill her.

"Okay. I'm just being sure." Alex walked with Kara until they reached the front doors of CatCo.

"Be good Kara. You'll be okay, and I'm only one call away. If you need me, you know where I'll be. I love you." Alex hugged Kara tightly to her, it was going to be weird for her to today. She had grown used to having her little blond following her around and calling out 'sissy' every five to ten minutes. The silence was surely going to bug her today.

"I will, I know, and I love you to. Superman got nothing on you." Alex chuckled under her breath, Hank wasn't kidding when he said she was Supergirl's hero, that was for sure.

"Your silly. I'll miss you today." Alex hugged Kara to her.

"And I'll miss you more. I gotta go, Miss Grant is calling for her latte." Kara, although reluctantly, broke the hug and scurried off into the building. Alex gave a sad smile and then left to go to her own place of work, unfortunately hers was much further away.

"Good morning Miss Grant. Here's your latte from Noonan's and your lunch." Kara handed both the items over to Cat and gave a shy smile.

"Thank you Kira, go now. Shoo. Wait! No more random weeks off. I don't appreciate you being so incompetent that you can't realize when you have a job, you have to show up to it. Go now. I don't like you being this close to me. Shoo!" Cat waved the younger blonde away and Kara left, being sure to close the doors behind her.

She took a deep breath before rushing off and changing into her Supergirl Suit. There was no way of getting out of today, so she might as well make the best of it.

Kara hovered outside of Cat's window, making her presence known.

"Supergirl." Cat greeted after opening the window.

"You wanted an interview Miss Grant?" Kara ditched her normal shy tone of voice and replaced it with a 'I'm a powerful women and you will not stomp on me' kind of tone.

"Yes, I did. Have you ever noticed how my quirky assistant is always absent when your present? And whenever you've disappeared to God only knows where you go, she reappears. Is it some kind of... Coincidence, Kara?" Cat narrowed her eyes at the flying female.

"With all do respect Miss Grant, I do believe assistance are like sidekicks. They shadow you around waiting for they're chance for a promotion. Robin shadows Batman, Kara Danvers shadows you. I believe she is off doing whatever it is you need to be done before you realize it needs to be done so that she can get her chance. It is in fact a mere coincidence that she does so while I make my presence known." Kara made sure not to give anything away, well at least she thought she hadn't.

"Ah, yes. I see. But I never gave you her name. You said Kara Danvers. Do you mean to tell me you know everyone in this cities name? Or that you have a close relationship with Kara? Or am I right and are you the same person." Cat stepped dangerously close to Kara, knowing for a fact her assistant was Supergirl.

"I. I. Miss Grant, I regret to inform you of your mistake. I am not close with Kara nor do Know all the names of the people in national city. I simply know her name because of what I have over heard. Superhearing." Kara promptly defended herself.

"If you say so, just know Supergirl. I don't believe you for a second. And one of my biggest leads to who you are is that in exchange for an interview with you, miss Kara got two weeks off. She's back your gone. She leaves you appear." Kara new Alex would kill her if she told Cat, but Cat would kill her if she didn't.

"And I trust that you never will believe that is not my problem. Is this interview over yet? Because I have lives to save and citizens to protect." Kara was fighting with her little self at this point, her Secrete coming that close to being exposed and all.

"I suppose. Well, get on it Supergirl. If you aren't saving lives then I've got no hero to write about." Cat Grant turned away and walked back over to her desk as Kara took off into the sky.

The first thing Kara did was call Alex. As soon as she flew into her ally way her fingers had found and clicked on the contact, the phone ringing in her ear.

"Hey Kara, what's up?" Alex's voice replaced the annoying sound of the phone dialing.

"Alex, Miss Grant thinks I'm Supergirl." Kara's voice was basically emotionless, a sure sign that she was fighting with her little self.

"She what!? Kara, did you tell her?" Alex would ask both big and little Kara, knowing for a fact that little Kara would tell the truth. The poor baby was a terrible liar.

"No! She just figured it out! Alex, what do I do! Help me."

"I know. Just calm down. Breath. Your going to be okay. I promise. Hush. Don't freak out. I'll be there to get you later today. I promise." Alex didn't like Cat Grant, but she would deal with her for Kara.

"How soon?" Kara's voice was a mix of childish and it's normal self.

"Soon. Just hang on Kara. I'll be there as soon as work is over for you. I promise."

"O-okay." Kara sniffled. "I hate this. It's almost Christmas Alex! Christmas! And I'm at work. Being yelled at. Constantly. Alex, she even yelled at me as Supergirl!" Kara yell-whispered the last part into the phone.

"Oh wow. That women has some really big balls then..." Alex didn't know what else to say. Who on earth, other than Eliza, herself, and Hank would be bold enough to yell at the Supergirl?

"No kidding. Look, I gotta go again. I'll see you at lunch?" Kara was hopeful.

"Sure. But you know after lunch its back to work for you, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know Alex. Bye, I love you."

"I love you to." And the line went dead.

Kara effortlessly climbed the stairs back up to the top floor of CatCo World Wide Media and sat back down at her desk.

"Kira!" Cat called.

'Oh no. She knows. She knows she knows! Alex is going to kill me. I'm going to die. Cat's gonna fire me and I'm gonna be gone!' Kara's thoughts rushed around in her head a mile a minute as she entered the office.

"Sit. Wait, close the doors. Then sit." Cat's eyes never left Kara as she did what she was told.

"Y-yes Miss Grant?" Kara made sure to stare at her hands so Cat couldn't see her face.

"Look at me Kara." She looked up, her name had finally been said right when addressing her! "Glasses. Off. Now." Cat glared. She had taken her glasses off in front of Cat the last time she had thought poor Kara was Supergirl, but this time was different.

"Yes ma'am." Kara reluctantly removed her glasses.

"I see. You are her." Cat sat back in her seat, a gentle smile playing at her lips. "How did you do that little trick last time? Where you had yourself in here and her out there?"

Kara was stuck. And she knew she couldn't let hers or Hanks secrete get out. "Miss grant. I've told you I'm not her. She's told you I'm not her, I'm guessing. I couldn't be her. I wish I was though."

"Fine Kira. But if I find out your her... I wouldn't expose you. You wouldn't deserve that." Cat looked away, Kara couldn't know about Cat's soft spot. No one could. "Now, get out. Go on, do whatever it is I pay you to do."

"Yes, Miss Grant." Kara walked as calmly as she could away. Maybe being little for those two weeks was not a good thing... It was getting harder and harder to stay as Big Kara, but she knew she still had to be.

After three hours of continuous work, Kara was ready for her lunch break.

A quick change in clothes, Kara was out of the office and flying to the DEO with both her and her sisters lunch in hand.

"Alex!" Kara appeared behind the older girl, startling her a bit.

"Kara! Goodness, you scared me. You brought me lunch? Awe, Come here!" Alex opened her arms for a hug and it was like a magnet drawing Kara in. She snuggled happily into Alex and stood there hugging for a while.

"Hey buttercup, you wanna go eat in my office?" Alex broke the hug and grabbed Kara's hand, taking both of them into the secure quarters of her personal office.

"Sissy? I had a acident." Kara's bottom lip trembled. Kara wore diapers normally in her little mode, but if she had to go to work she would wear pull-ups. Just incase anything slipped.

"Awe, well let's get that cleaned up then sweetheart." Alex smiled. She had missed her little one today.

After cleaning Kara up and eating their lunches, the sisters knew it was soon going to be time to go back to work.

"Sissy, I no wanna be big." Kara stomped her foot and huffed, crossing her arms in the process.

"I know you don't. But, I'll be there to pick you up after. Come on, I need to talk to Big Kara. Can she come out and play? Please?" Alex held Kara's hand and smiled gently at her.

"Otay." Alex kissed Kara's forehead and hugged her for a moment. "Alex, what's up?" Kara sat back, there had to be a reason for Alex wanting to talk to her.

"So Cat thinks your Supergirl? Well, did you tell her you were? Or give Any hints at all?" Alex pried.

"No! Alex, I promise I didn't tell her. And when she questioned me, both as Kara and Supergirl, I denied it. But Alex, she's going to find out. What do I do?" Kara leaned into Alex and hugged her from the side.

"Well, you keep it a secrete for as long as you can. But if you think she's really going to find out then I suppose you should tell her. But not without me there."

"But-" Kara started.

Alex gave her a look that said, -no buts missy, you can't argue. I'm there or you don't tell her.-

"Okay. I'll call you if she ever gets to close for comfort to my secrete. I love you." Kara finished.

"And I love you. Don't be late getting back to work. Bye, I'll come pick you up after you finish?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah. Bye Alex!" Kara hugged her sister full on and then left the office, bolted into the blue sky and headed off to work. The day was only half way over and she was already 200% done.

The rest of the day has gone as smooth as it could... For Kara anyway. things were never really perfect for her.

'Five more minutes!' She thought happily as she sat with her legs crossed, tapping on foot on her desk rapidly.

"Go home now. All of you. Shoo. Get out!" Cat gave her dismissal and Kara practically flew out of the room.

As promised, Alex was standing in front of CatCo, waiting for her sister.

"Alex!" Kara rushed for her hug. She really really really liked her Alex hugs.

"Hey! Told you I'd be here." Alex hugged her sister tightly.

"I know. Can we go home now?" Kara took Alex's hand.

"Yeah. So what happened with Cat?" They walked along the street, Kara rambling about her day and Alex listening intently.

"What are we doing for Christmas this year?" Kara smiled widely when she noticed the Christmas tree and a couple of gifts addressed to her underneath.

"Don't even think about it missy. You will not look into those boxes. And we're going to moms house. For the first part anyway." Alex explained, tickling Kara's stomach before continuing. "We're gonna do the second part here and I invited Hank."

"Wait, what?" Kara did not approve.

"He has no one Kara! We're his family. And you love him, you know you do." Another few pokes to the younger girls stomach.

"Yeah. But Alex, he killed Astra." Kara's gaze dropped to her hands, sure her aunt was her enemy at some points and yes she had said to let her rot, but Astra was still her only blood family left. And she had her memories of being chased around by aunt Astra and playing games and spending time with her aunt. And no matter how hard she tried, she could not let them go.

"I know sweetheart. I know. But it was Astra or me in that situation. She was going to kill both me and Hank." Alex revealed and Kara looked up.

"I don't wanna lose you. I love you." Kara sat as close to Alex as she could and laid her head on Alex's shoulder.

"I know. And I love you to. Can you forgive Hank? For me?"

"Well yeah. He was protecting you. And I would have done the same. If she had if k-k-killed you. I. I would of killed her. And Non. Him too." Kara gave a half-hearted smile.

"I know you would of. I would have too. You excited for work tomorrow?"

"Oh god no. Today was miserable. Didn't I already tell you on the way here?"

"Yes you did. But tomorrow will be better. If anyone should know that I would expect it to be you." Alex smiled, it had been Kara's motto for a while. Well, Alex almost got it right, It was 'but tomorrow will be kinder.'

"Yeah. I guess your right. Shall we eat?"

"Your always hungry! But yeah. Pizza?"

"Pizza."

"Movie?"

"Homeland."

"Kara, it's Monday. Not Friday. Homeland is reserved for sister night. And I said movie, not show."

"Fine. Rudolph."

"Okay, so Mean Girls it is then." Alex was not a Christmas-y person as she was more of the Halloween type, but for Kara she would enjoy the Christmas holiday, it was her little sisters favorite. It didn't mean she would start watching Christmas movies two weeks before the holiday began though, it only meant she was willing to put up a tree, play some cheesy songs, wear a sweater, and open gifts.

"I thought I was picking?" Kara whined.

"You did. You chose Mean Girls." Alex loved messing with Kara sometimes.

"I did? No! I didn't. You did! I said Rudolph." Kara stood up off the couch. She was growing increasingly frustrated right now.

"So should I put in Mean Girls or...?" Alex made sure to press that last little button. The one that would surely drive Kara crazy. Sometimes, she had to be the annoying big sister, Kara couldn't have all the fun all the time because that just wasn't fair.

"URGH!" Kara hadn't had the best day and was seriously pissed off. Her big sister suddenly realized today was maybe not the best of days to mess with her...

"Kara?" Alex turned around to find her younger sister gone and by the sounds coming from her room, not Kara's, but her room, her sister was crying.

"Hey hey hey. Shhh. I'm sorry. I didn't think about it. I was just playing with you. I didn't mean to push you at far Kara." Alex sat down on her bed next to Kara.

"I k-k-know. I w-was a-am over-react-acting." Kara hiccuped.

"No. You just had a bad day, we all have those. Your not over-reacting Kara, your okay." She pulled her little sister into her lap and smiled when she felt Kara snuggle into her.

"Sissy?" Kara didn't move away from Alex, but she did relax a bit more. The older Danvers new that this was coming, that it wouldn't be long before Little Kara arrived.

"Yes?" Alex sniffed Kara's hair, smiling at the faint smell of baby shampoo.

"I lobe 'ou. A wot." Kara curled into Alex, enjoying the comfort it brought her.

"And I love you. A lot. Come on, pizza should be here any minute and I think a certain little girl is ready to watch her some Christmas movies!" Alex playfully tickled Kara's belly, covering her face in kisses and spinning her about as she walked into the living room, enjoying every little bubble of laughter that escaped her little sisters mouth.

Alex fed Kara her pizza and after two Christmas cartoons, she could see her little one fighting sleep.

Suddenly Kara looked extremely distressed and started to cry from her place on the floor with her toys.

"Kara!" Alex rushed over, attempting to pick up her little sister who shied away, much to Alex's shock. "Please come here." She tried again.

"No!" Kara ran off quickly in the opposite direction of her sister.

"Kara! Get back here! You can't run off like that! Your going to fall! Come here! What's wrong?" Alex ended up chasing her sister all around their home for a good hour, finally managing to catch her when Kara fell flat on her face on the kitchen, crying out loudly.

"Shhhh. I'm here. Sissy's here. Your okay." Alex soothed her little sisters cries. "Now, what's wrong? Huh baby girl?"

"I had a aciden. I sowwy!" Kara took in fast, panicked breaths, clearly trying not to cry again as her big sister silently deadpanned. She had forgotten to put a diaper on Kara.

"That's okay baby. Your okay. I'll fix it. Come on, bath time for you." Alex carried her squirmy little sister into the bathroom and stripped her down.

"No baf." Kara pinned herself against a wall, trying to get as far away from her big sister as she could.

"Not tonight. You aren't fighting me tonight." Alex picked Kara up, ignoring every protest, and began to thoroughly wash her.

The younger Danvers managed to cry the entire time, loudly expressing her disapproval of her current situation.

Alex toweled Kara off once she was done washing her and carried her back into Kara's nursery.

After changing her into a fresh diaper and a large t-shirt, Alex brought Kara back into the living room to let her play a while longer.

"Seepy." Kara nuzzled into Alex.

"Come on Kara, I think someone is ready for bed." Alex got up, Kara in her arms.

"Owie." Kara kissed and arched her back.

"What's wrong?" The brunette began scanning her little sister over for any sign of injury.

"I huwt." Kara wined, arching backward and squirming when Alex patted her bottom. The elder Danvers immediately knew what was wrong and carried Kara over to the changing table. Her suspicions were right.

"You've managed to get yourself a rash little one. I'll make it better though, I Promise." Alex kissed Kara's forehead and popped a binki in her mouth. She grabbed a fresh diaper, powder, rash cream, and wipes before returning.

Kara spit out her binki and sat up, hissing lightly at the pain. "Sissy. I huwt."

"I know. I'm trying to make it better." Alex lightly pushed Kara back onto her back.

"No!" Kara struggled against Alex to get up, flailing around in vein attempt to get away.

"Kara. Just calm down it it'll all be okay. Guess what!? It's almost Christmas! And do you know what that means? presents!" The elder Danvers tried, only to fail as Kara kept wiggling away.

"No! No sissy! Owie!"

Suddenly Alex had an idea.

"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world.

She took the midnight train going anywhere.

Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit.

He took the midnight train going anywhere.

A singer in a smokey room.

The smell of wine and cheap perfume.

For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on!" Alex began singing, one of both her's and Big Kara's favorites.

Kara had developed a love for music ever since she and Alex bendge-watched Glee.

"Again!" Kara cheered, wanting her sister to keep singing to her.

Alex began singing the very famous tune, smiling at the laughter bubbling out of her little sister.

After changing her diaper and addressing the rash, Alex carried Kara to her room and got in bed with her. Once Kara was asleep, she would get up and read a book or answer her e-mails, maybe call and catch up with her mom, but until then Alex would lay with her until Kara was asleep.

"I no seepy." Kara struggled with a yawn.

"Shhhh. Just close your eyes." Alex pulled the young alien blonde into her arms and held her close, refusing to let go as some of her darker, more hurtful thoughts invaded her mind.

'What if Kara really isn't ready to be everything that Supergirl means. I mean, look at her. She's bundled up in my arms, head on my chest, and in a over-sized t-shirt with a diaper on and a binki in her mouth.' Alex thought to herself. 'What will I do if she ever gets hurt? What if she finds out I killed Astra? What if people find out about her secrete? What if I can't protect her anymore? What if I lose her? I can't lose her. I need her.' She felt tears began to sting her eyes and her throat felt tight, you know, that feeling you only get when you are trying harder than ever not to cry, but secretly you know it's obvious your breaking?

"Stowy?" Kara asked and moved her head off of Alex's chest so she could look at her big sister. When Kara saw tears glistening at her favorite persons eyes, her own heart cringed. "No cwy sissy. I hewe." Kara scooted up on her sister to hug her tightly.

Once she saw her little sister trying to comfort her... Saw the sad and determined look on her sisters face... Alex knew that it would be okay. She didn't know how or when, just that it would.

"It's okay Kara. I know. It's fine. You want a story?" Alex got up, Kara clinging to her like a life line.

At first she reached for The Night Before Christmas, but decided against it. Only because she planned to read it to Kara in two days on Christmas Eve.

They would be leaving for Alex's moms house, their childhood home, tomorrow afternoon to have a mini Christmas, then coming back home to do they're other Christmas.

Finally, Alex settled on Goodnight Moon.

-three hours later-

Alex felt weird. Her stomach was knotting up as a sense of dread overwhelmed her. Something wasn't right, that she was certain of.

That was when she felt it. Kara wasn't lying practically on top of her and Alex because aware of the bed shifting.

She looked to her left, where the source of the motion was coming from, and saw a small figure tossing and turning, flinging the covers and sheets everywhere.

Alex recognized the figure as Kara and immediately grabbed her little sister, gently trying to bring her back into consciousness.

Alex knew why. She knew why her little sister was entangled in the blankets right now. She was having a nightmare. Alex could only imagine what it was. Something shook her little sister so hard that it seeped into her subconscious, manifested into a monster and attacked her at her weakest place, deep within her mind. It brought up old and painful memories and turned them into her worst fears. Something in her mind was out to get her. It caused her body - which would normally be paralyzed in a dreaming state - to go into a panicked frenzy and try and fight whatever the source of the discomfort was off because poor Kara wasn't able to tell the difference.

And Alex reacted.

"Kara! Wake up, it's just a dream. Wake up!" Alex tried but nothing was working.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Kara bolting upright screaming her lungs out as she practically choked on her own sobs.

"Sissy." Kara managed out and clung to the elder girl as if she was her life support, and in this much of a panicked state, she was.

"I know. It was just a dream. Not real. It's not ever gonna happen. I'm here. Shhh. Sissy's here. I've got you. It's okay Kara, I got you." Alex both comforted and promised. She was curious about what the dream was about, but she didn't want to push her sister. Kara would tell her on her own time.

"Otay. No leabe. Stway wif me." The smaller girl said, her voice barely audible. It was such a quiet statement, Alex had to stain to hear what her little one had said.

"Always. I'll always stay with you."

"Otay, I lobe 'ou."

"I love you more."

"I love you mos'!"

"I love you more than anyone or anything ever! I love you to infinity!"

"An' beyon'!" Kara smiled for the first time since waking up. There was nothing she loved more than her big sister, as both Big and Little Kara.

"Okay silly goose. I think it's time for you to go back to sleep, otherwise you'll be all grumpy and no one wants a grumpy Kara!" Alex tickled her sisters stomach, moe focused on getting a laugh than getting her to sleep.

After receiving a fair amount of laughter from the bubbly blond, Alex got ready to put her back to sleep.

"Sissy, no." Kara sniffled and Alex noticed how she tensed every time she closed her eyes.

"It's okay. I'm here." She promised.

"No. I no otay." Kara wasn't arguing, she was pleading.

"I know. But if you sleep you will be."

"No. I no seepy."

"Why aren't you sleepy?"

"Scared."

"What of?"

"Bad dweams."

"About?" Her little sister was being very illusive.

"Kwypton." Alex momentarily smacked herself. Of corse Kara wouldn't want to sleep after being in her little mind and watching her home explode.

"I see. Well, I'll always be here to protect you. That my job. And it's okay. Your safe with me."

"I no." Kara confirmed, yes she knew she was safe, but it didn't mean she wasn't still afraid.

"I'm glad you know."

Two hours later Kara still wasn't asleep. And Alex had tried everything.

She walked around with Kara, she rocked her, she tried a binki, she read, she sung, she gave her a bottle (which Kara rejected once she realized it was making her sleepier.), she even tried to let Kara tire herself out by playing in the living room.

Her mother always said, sometimes you have to let a baby cry himself to sleep. It's how they learn to sleep alone.

And although Alex had never really thought about doing that to Kara, it now seemed like her last hope.

"Come on Kara." Alex effortlessly lifted her younger sister off the ground and carried her into the nursery. She popped a blue binki into Kara's mouth and put Kara into her crib.

Before any protesting could start, Alex plugged in Kara's butterfly nightlight and turned off the light, not closing the door all the way and leaving.

"SISSY! No! NO! NO! 'Elp! Awex! Pwease!" Kara screamed out to her sister from behind her crib bars.

'Don't. Do not go get her Alex.' She could practically hear her mother tell her. 'You've got to let her sleep on her own. She'll get there. Just let her cry. She won't even remember this come morning.'

Alex sat down in her favorite chair and began to go through the e-mails that had piled up over the past two weeks.

Kara's wailing didn't quiet down and Alex cringed as she heard her little one start choking on her sobs, a occasional "Awex!" or "sissy!" or "no!" coming through.

After two hours of almost constant screams, the crying stopped. It all feel silent and Alex became worried. Had Kara tried to climb out and hurt herself?

She got up to check on her sister, only to sigh in relief at the sight of her sister crashed out under the blankets and completely sprawled out. Alex frowned when she saw how red Kara's face was and the still wet tears on her cheeks.

She knew one thing, she was never going to let Kara cry herself to sleep again.

Alex left the room and returned to her own bed, slightly uncomfortable without the weight of Kara on top of her as she covered herself up with the blanket.

-After Work-

"You ready to go?" Alex said as she threw in both their over night bags and gifts for their mom and eachother.

"Yep. You?" Kara smiled, loading the largest box in, knowing that it was from her to Alex. She kinda sorta had melted Alex's popcorn maker. Again. For the 12th time.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." She climbed into the drivers seat, Kara following and getting into the passenger seat.

"Oh please, Eliza is not that bad."

"To you. You never do anything wrong. Everything I do is wrong. In her opinion anyway."

"She'll probably make desert!"

"Yeah. Your favorite I bet."

"Chocolate Pecan Pie is-" Alex cut her off.

"The best desert in the galaxy and as someone who's been to 12 of them, you would know." She said as sarcastically as she possible could.

"Whatever." Kara huffed, crossing her arms and staring out of the window.

Two hours into their drive and not a single good song had come on. That was until...

"You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky."

With you, I'm alive. Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide." Kara sang.

"So stop time right here in the moonlight cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes." Alex sang.

"Without you I feel broke like I'm half of a whole." Kara sang again.

"Without you I've got no hand to hold." Alex followed up.

"Without you I feel torn, like a sail in a storm." Kara continued.

Without you, I'm just a sad song." They sang together, they're voices mingling in perfect harmony.

"With you, I fall. It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall." Alex started this time.

"With you I'm a beautiful mess, it's lien were standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge." Kara carried out the next line.

"So stop time right here in the moonlight. Cause I don't ever wanna close me eyes." Alex sang, tapping her fingers lightly against the wheel.

They're voicing mingled together again for the rest of the song.

"Without you I feel broke like I'm half of a whole.

Without you I've got no hand to hold.

Without you I feel torn, like a sail in a storm.

Without you, I'm just a sad song.

Your the perfect melody

The only harmony

I wanna hear!

Your my favorite part of me.

It's you standing next to me, I've got nothing to fear!

Without you I feel broke like I'm a half of a whole.

Without you, I've got no hand to hold.

Without you, I feel torn like a sail in a storm!

Without you, Im just a sad song.

Without you, I feel broke like I'm half of a whole.

Without you, I've got no hand to hold.

Without you, I feel torn like a sail In a storm.

Without you, I'm just a sad song.

I'm just a sad song." They finished together, that song always reminding them of each other.

After 3 more hours, they finally arrived at their childhood home.

"Ooh! There's my favorite girls!" Eliza rushed to hug both of her daughters.

"Eliza! It's so good to see you." Kara said at the same time Alex said, "Mom!"

"How have you been?" Eliza asked Kara first.

"Good. I moved in with Alex and stopped a nuclear attack on National City." Kara answered, not thinking about the rant Alex would get after hearing such a thing.

"That's great honey, and Alex how are things with you at the DEO?"

"Good mom. I saved Kara's ass the other day." Alex smirked at her little sister.

"Language Alex. And that's good. I'm glad you were looking out with her. So what's this about Kara moving in with you?" Eliza smiled at her daughters and invited them in.

"Sorry, and yeah. She was never really home and it just made sense for her to live with me. You know, so I can look out for her. Make sure she's going to bed at a good hour, clean, safe, nightmare free, and eating-" her mother cut her off.

"Alex dear, you know that she's gonna eat. She eats more than ten people in a day."

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say eating healthy. Because all three of us know that she would most certainly eat sticky buns and pot stickers for the rest of her life, only breaking for ice cream and pizza." The older woman had a good laugh and Kara pouted.

"Hey! Can't we just not pick on me for a day?" She spoke up.

"Nope. Because your my little sister. It's my job to mess with you."

"I thought your job was to protect me?"

"It is. I have lots of jobs when it comes to you." That was certainly true.

After dinner, and a desert of both Blueberry and Chocolate Pecan Pie, the family of three sat in front of the tree, ready for gifts.

Eliza sat calming on her chair, Alex on her couch, and Kara bounced excitedly next to her. Eliza stood, grabbing one of the many gifts under the tree and handing it to Alex.

"Thank you mom. It's beautiful." Alex smiled at the not unwrapped box. It was a perfect golden chain with a heart locket at the bottom.

"I'm glad you like it. Here, this is for you,, Kara." Eliza handed a box of the same size to Kara.

It was a matching necklace to Alex's, but inside Kara's was a small photo of her and Alex. Alex opened hers to find a different picture of her and Kara inside, next to it was a photo of her, her mother, and her father.

"Thank you mom(Eliza)" they said in unison.

Finally, there was only one present left and it was addressed to Alex.

She opened it, laughing at what it was. A new popcorn maker.

"Thank you Kara." Alex chuckled and Eliza sat back shocked as Kara blushed.

"Another one? You just got one for your birthday!" Eliza didn't understand where they all went.

"I may of melted it... Again." Kara practically shrunk into the seat.

"I thought you were over that fear." Eliza raised a brow.

"Not exactly... So did you guys like your gifts?" Kara quickly changed to subject.

"I did. Thank you Kara." Eliza kissed her youngest's forehead.

"And I did to." Alex kissed Kara's cheek.

"I liked mine to." Kara assured hugged both women tightly.

-Back at home-

Kara was so excited for Santa that she almost couldn't sleep! It was Christmas Eve and she was sitting in her big sisters lap finally watching Rudolph.

When Alex and Kara left Eliza's, Kara immediately became little again. It was Christmas Eve for goodness sakes!

Alex ran her fingers through Kara's still damp hair and chuckled at how intently her little one was watching the movie, Rudolph was her absolute favorite, both little and big.

"You excited for Tomorrow?" Alex tickled Kara's stomach to get her attention.

"Duh! Chwismas!" Kara said as if it were obvious and turned around in Alex's lap so that she was facing her sister.

"That's right! You ready for presents? And Hank! You excited to see him to?"

"Uh-huh! I weady fow chwismas!"

"I know! So am I, but we have to go to sleep if we want Santa to come, because he only comes to little girls and boys who are good and asleep, think you can do that?" Alex was really just using it all to her advantage now.

"Uh-huh! Seepy! I tiwed." Kara nuzzled into Alex's chest affectionately.

"Then let's go to bed baby. You wanna sleep with me or in your crib?" Alex asked, knowing the answer when Kara silently clung tighter to her. "With me it is then."

Alex made sure to grab a binki, Kara's blanket, and the book It Was The Night Before Christmas before getting settled in bed with Kara.

Alex gave Kara her binki and blanket before opening the book and reading it, being sure to do different voices for each speaker.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight." As she read the last words in her Santa voice, she heard Kara's breathing even out and her muscles completely relax, the blonde was finally asleep.

Alex put the book on the nightstand and turned off her bedside lamp, smiling when darkness filled the room and she could finally sleep, as her sister had kept her up all night for the past two days.

When morning came, Alex was relieved to see Kara still asleep next to her, giving her a chance to slip the gifts from 'Santa' under the tree for the girl.

She silently slipped out of the room and rushed to get everything ready, as Hank would be arriving soon and the last thing she needed was for him to see her apartment covered in toys, blankets, and stuffed animals from Kara last night.

As she through the last toy in the bin, Hank knocked at the door.

"Hang on!" Alex changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a Christmas sweater before opening the door and welcoming Hank in.

His attire was a simple red t-shirt over his usual black pants.

"Merry Christmas Alex." Hank placed a few boxes under the tree, four for Kara and three for Alex.

"Merry Christmas Hank. I suppose I should go get Kara up then? She'd kill me if I let her miss Christmas morning." Alex was only half joking.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Hank sat on Alex's couch, looking a bit out of place.

Alex quickly scurried to her Kara and was back within minutes, Kara still rubbing sleep from her tired blue eyes.

"Merry Christmas Kara." Hank greeted happily.

"Chwismas!" Kara cheered, suddenly very awake. "It's chwismas 'ank! It's Chwismas sissy! Chwismas!"

Alex had to hold Kara rightly so she wouldn't rush over to the tree and accidentally open a gift that wasn't her's.

"You want me to hand them out?" Hank stood, understanding Alex's silent request.

"Please."

Hank collected a few gifts from under the tree and handed them to they're addressed person.

Kara looked ecstatic with each and every gift she got and Alex was grateful for anything that came her way. Hank was shocked at the gifts from both Alex and Kara. They were really meaningful and he finally felt like he had a family again.

He knew that the gifts from Kara had been purchased when she was in her Big mindset, as they were black polo shirts, a new belt, a photo frame, a new gun holster, and finally a new switch blade knife with his name engraved in the side. He got a few gifts from Alex as well, and they stretched anywhere from a shirt to a gun.

Alex got a few new clothes, a movie, and a few other small things from Kara. She got a new gun, shirt, and a new coffee cup with a gift card inside from Hank.

Kara got new blocks, stuffed animals, several new shirts, two new onesies, a new story book, and a bunch of other toys from Alex and From Hank she got a new blanket, a stuffed dog, a few rubber ducks, and a necklace for Big Kara.

"Tank 'ou 'Ank." She hugged him and hopped back into her sisters lap.

"Your very welcome." Hank smiled. "And thank you."

Kara gave a bashful smile before looking up at her sister. "Tanks sissy. I lobe 'ou."

"Your welcome. I love you to." Alex kissed her sisters head and smiled when Kara yawned.

It wasn't long before Kara fell asleep in Alex's lap.

"I guess she tired herself out." Hank chuckled.

"That would be a solid guess."

"Thank you for having me. It means a lot to be able to celebrate with someone again." Hank cleared his throat nervously.

"It wasn't a problem. Thank you for coming. And thank you for the presents, i know that both me and Kara liked them." Alex leaned back into her couch.

"I'm glad. And I liked mine. They were exactly what I had been needing. Well, I really do hate to leave. But I have a DEO to run and you and I both know the chaos never stops with that job." Hank stood.

"That's certainly true. I'm really glad you liked your presents. I understand, go. Duty calls. I'll catch up with you come Monday." Alex stood to, giving Hank a brief hug goodbye and she watched him go.

They were an odd little bunch. Hank a grumpy father figure for both, Alex and Kara the daughters he had to say goodbye to on Mars.

And they had a simple little Christmas together, each happy and proud of every gift. It had been a good Christmas for all of them and they would do it again next year.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

so yay! It's finally up! Sorry about the lack of updates! I've been stressed out lately and couldn't seem to keep focused.

I hope you liked this and it makes up for the long wait.

Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites.

Dear Kenzieraerae14, it was deleted and I can't bring it back. Sorry about that :( I hope this story makes up for it.

Evilregal13, you know it! That's a really cute idea :)

Bia Moraes, guest, emjem18, KillMeToday, meggie1997, and NeekahLordSkimmonsLove, thank you for your kind reviews! :) they mean a lot and I love reading them.

A special thanks to TheLongWayHome and to Emjem18, thank you so much for all her help! Thank you so much Jay, I wouldn't of been able to do this chapter without you! I wouldn't even be able to do this story without Emjem18's help, so thank you :)

Please keep the request and reviews coming!

So that's all for now, I'll update again soon-ish.

~Xoxo, Isabella


	4. Chapter 4 - babysitter Hank

As always, I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.

Thanks for all your reviews! I appreciate your support, but I need request to! Anything that pops into your mind, that isn't sexual, please leave it in the review section!

I have no idea what the next chapter will be about, I'll have to wait for what you guys wanna see.

Without further ado, here is the chapter :)

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"Sissy?" Kara stood in the doorway of her sisters bedroom, dressed in a over-sized shirt that practically swallowed her, making her appear ten times smaller.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Alex looked up from her laptop and smiled warmly to Kara, inviting the young blond in.

"I sweep wif 'ou?" Kara seemed almost timid, and for a moment Alex wondered why. Then she realized why, as she had yelled at her sister an hour prior.

Kara had thrown a Tantrum about not being allowed to play with her teddy bear while she ate her snack and Alex had scolded Kara and put her in time out for five minutes, something the younger Danvers did not appreciate.

Poor Kara thought Alex was still mad at her, thus asking to sleep with her, because on any other given day, Kara would just come in and snuggle. It was kinda her thing, In her little or big mind set.

"Of corse, come here." Kara slowly entered the room. Her instincts wanted her to run up and into Alex's lap, but her rational mind told her to enter slowly, just incase Alex was still mad at her.

Kara cautiously sat down next to her sister, unsure if she should rely now on her instincts or not. When Alex sighed and sat the laptop aside, picking Kara up and setting her in her lap, Kara decided instincts were best.

"So how's my little one doing?" Alex pressed a gentle kiss to Kara cheek.

"I otay, tank 'ou." Kara didn't smile yet, still feeling incredibly guilty.

"Honeybunch, what's wrong?"

"I sowwy! I no mean to make 'ou mad!" Kara sniffled and her bright blue eyes filled with tears just waiting to be shed.

"It's okay baby, I know your sorry. I forgave you right when those five minutes were up, I'm not mad. See?" Alex tickled Kara's stomach, laughing along with Kara's giggles.

"Otay sissy! Otay!" Kara managed through the fits of laughter.

"I love you, Kara." Alex's heart was filled for pure adoration for her little sister.

"I lobe ou too, sissy." Kara placed a sloppy kiss onto Alex's check before nuzzling her sisters neck and cuddling close to her.

"Are you tired?" Alex glanced at her phone, it was only nine, Kara still had another half and hour before she was normally put down for bed.

"Mhmm." Kara nodded against Alex's shoulder.

"Okay then sweetheart. Sweet dreams." Alex smiled and played with Kara's hair until her little one was fast asleep.

The next morning, Alex woke up with Kara still snuggled up on top of her.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Alex smiled at her sleepy little sister. Kara gave a crooked smile, her eyes half lidded, and have a unintelligible 'good morning' back.

"You wanna go back to sleep?" Alex chuckled when she felt Kara nod against her chest. "Okay baby. You do that." Alex kissed Kara's head and cuddled her.

Alex glanced at the time, 7:42 am. She had to be up and active by 7:45 if she wanted to be on time for work today. Rather than let the alarm startle Kara back awake, Alex decided to turn it off and get up now, leaving Kara to sleep on the bed adage got ready.

Once Alex was ready, it was time to get Kara ready and at this hour, it would not be fun. Alex collected the items she would need, packing them up in Kara's diaper bag and setting it aside in the kitchen so she wouldn't forget it.

She returned to her room and collected the most important person in her life, carrying her into the nursery to get her ready.

"Sissy, no. Sweepy." Kara nuzzled into Alex neck, not ready to be awake yet.

"Oh I know, mornings are so very hard." Alex herself was not a morning person, but she did not compare to little Kara. Big Kara was as chipper as ever when it came to mornings, but little Kara absolutely hated them, and with a undying passion.

It was ironic, how often Kara fought sleep and how, once asleep, she never wanted to wake back up.

Alex changed Kara's diaper and took off her Jammie's, switching them for a blue t-shirt with a kitten on the front and jeans. Alex stood back, and, once satisfied with Kara's clothes, brushed her little one's hair. She tied it up in two bouncy pig tails before bringing Kara into the kitchen for breakfast.

Alex searched for the least messy thing she could find, and today it would have to be waffle bites, the flavored ones that did not require syrup, which meant no sticky hands, hair, faces, or clothes.

She sat the now opened and heated bag of waffle bits down on the tray of Kara's high chair, letting her feed herself today.

After Kara was done eating and Alex had thoroughly wiped her face and hands from the little bit of cinnamon powder that covered them, they left their home and got adjusted in Alex's car.

Kara laid completely limp in her sisters arms, content with sleeping there. But once Kara's mind finally registered she was outside and her sister was in her work uniform, Kara began protesting.

She knew what this meant. This meant work and the last time she went to work with Alex, she got in trouble with her ball.

But she also knew that this meant what seemed like forever to her in that stupid car seat. She didn't sign up for this!

"Sissy! No cawseat. Itchy." Kara clung tightly to Alex once the older girl opened the car door and sat the bag in.

"Shhh. I know. But your hurting me Kara, please loosen your grip just a little bit baby. Awe, thank you." Alex smiled when Kara loosened her grip.

"I hafta stay back hewe?"

"I'm sorry Kara, but yes. It won't be that long baby, I promise." Alex placed Kara in the seat, gently strapping her little one in and kissing her forehead gently.

Kara's features became graced with a pout and she began giving little huffs and whines of protest, tugging at the straps of her car seat anxiously.

Alex placed the kryptonite binki from Hank around Kara's neck and pulled a bottle of warm milk, Kara's favorite teddy bear, and Kara's blue blankie out of the bag, handing all the items to her for comfort.

Luckily, Kara accepted the items happily, greedily drinking her milk while hugging her bear close to her, her blankie tucked up under her arm so that she could keep all three near by.

And of corse, the warm milk put Kara sleep, leaving Alex to enjoy three hours of very quite music and time to herself. One of her favorite songs came on, and she began humming lightly to it.

Once safely inside Her office at the DEO, Alex set Kara down in her play pin with her bear, blankie, binki, and a few other blankets so that the blonde little one could get at least two more hours of sleep.

Surprisingly enough, Hank stood outside her office door, rapping his knuckles gently against its steal frame.

Alex calmly made her way over to the door, allowing Hank in and then closing it behind her. "She's asleep right now, in case you came in to see her. She should be up again in a bit, two hours at most." Alex explained.

"Actually, I came for you to Alex. I know your dying to go out in the field, but I know you have no one to watch Kara. Which is where I'll come in, I can watch her for you while you get some time to train on the field."

"Sir, with all due respect, Kara is not an easy task. She can be wild, rambunctious, stubborn, frustrating, grumpy, overly excited, and scared all at the same time. She is damn near impossible for someone, other than myself, to read. She's easily panicked, insanely clingy, and let me tell you, her puppy dog eyes... Literally the most manipulative thing ever. Screw mind control aliens, just have Kara pout." Alex laughed lightly under her breath, knowing that Kara's pout was just as effective as any all powerful mind control alien warlord out there.

"Alex, I take on some of the most dangerous criminals in the universe, and you think I can not handle a two year old kryptonian?" Hank was almost shocked at Alex's doubt, since when was she a pessimist?

"I'm aware of what you take on, but Kara isn't a dangerous criminal. She's a child. And those are two entirely different things. A child of her energy level is much more difficult. And she's going to panic once she realizes her big sister is gone." Alex wasn't trying to talk him out of it, just trying to let him know what he was up against.

"I will have her handled, Alex. Go, get some training in. Because I'd hate to be you if during your next match up in the training room with Supergirl you lost and your LITTLE sister came out victorious." Hank instructed and Alex, albeit reluctantly, kissed Kara goodbye and took off.

"Oh that poor Martian is gone get eaten alive." Alex sighed to herself as she left to go out to be field.

Not quite two hours after Alex left, Kara woke.

"Sissy?" Kara sat up, looking around for her elder sibling, and after a moment of not seeing her, panic set in. "Sissy! Sissy! Sissy!" Kara began her first attempted at scaling her play pin wall, and after falling back down, she Began to cry. Loudly.

Luckily for her, Hank heard and came to some sort of rescue of sorts.

"Kara, hush. It's okay. Alex will be back in a moment. She's not going to be gone long." Hank reluctantly lifted Kara out of the play pin. He tried to see her as a toddler, but with little Kara's stubbornness he was constantly reminded of the formidable opponent known as Supergirl.

"No! Sissy!" Kara squirmed violently in his arms, and though he knew he had super strength, and that Kara had kryptonite around her neck, making her have a human level strength, she was still incredibly difficult to hold on to.

"Kara!" There was more authority in his voice than he meant to apply, and Kara stopped squirming at once, nothing but fear running through her veins. Alex never yelled at her like that. Ever.

"Sissy?" Kara asked quietly, one last time in her last effort to find out where exactly her sister was.

"Uhmm... Sissy is Uhhh, training. She's coming back soon. She'll be here soon to get you." Hank promised, though a bit awkwardly, as he was not comfortable with addressing Alex as Sissy so that Kara would understand a bit better.

"Pwomise?" She looked up, big blue eyes full of innocence and trust.

"Promise." Hank said as gently as he could, though it didn't compare to the comfort Alex could offer Kara.

"Otay." It seemed to be enough for Kara and as soon as her feet touched the ground, Kara bolted out of the office, Hank close behind her. She was much faster than he anticipated.

He was grateful for all of his agents being on the field today, otherwise he would have some explaining to do.

"Kara, slow down before you-" his sentence was cut off by Kara falling flat on her face. "-fall" he finished.

She made a noise that fell in between a huff and a sob. Surprisingly she didn't cry, at first. Kara looked around for Alex and after not feeling her big sisters arms around her and not hearing a 'shhhh. Your okay baby', Kara began crying.

Hank was not sure what to do right now, but he would have to try something.

He gently picked her up, thinking of what Alex would do. "Shhh Kara. Your alright. It's okay." Hank tried to use a soft voice, but he was quickly discovering that he didn't have one.

Thank goodness for little kids being as moody as they were, because Kara stopped her tears almost as quickly as she had shed them.

"Down pwease." Kara asked and Hank complied, setting her back on her feet only for her to take off running away again.

"Kara Danvers slow down right now!" He yelled, but Kara just kept running, laughing wildly as she did so.

Hank managed to grasp Kara's arm and pull her back, holding her in place. "No running." He warned, making her look him I the eyes and understand him.

"Otay." Kara wined in his grip, thankful for when he let go. She made her way happily over to the button table and smiled as she remembered Alex showing her all the pretty buttons and lights.

Her curiosity got the better of her as she smacked her hand down on a button, luckily it was just one that turned the monitor in front of her off.

Hank took a deep breath and grabbed Kara again. Alex wasn't kidding when she warned him today. She just wasn't and he wished he had of listened. He was not cut out for this; she was one-hundred percent a little terror today.

Hank carried her back into Alex's office and placed her in the play pin, not knowing what else to do with her. This was not his thing. And it never would be.

"Up! Up!" Kara held her arms above her head when Hank walked away from her.

"No Kara, you have to stay in there until Alex gets back. She's almost back, I promise. She's coming to get you." He said and added 'you little terror.' In his mind.

"Sissy!?" Kara started taking in sharp breaths, wanting nothing more than her sister now.

"Kara, I already told you she'd be back in a little bit. She isn't here right now and she isn't going to just magically appear suddenly just because you want her right now!" Hank snapped, regretting it as soon as he said it.

Kara's bottom lip began to tremble and her vision became clouded with tears, which silently began to spill over and slide down her checks. Kara took a deep and shaky breath and began to wail. Hank had thought she was crying loud before; it was nothing compared to this.

'What do I do? What do I do? If Alex finds out I let her get hurt, she will kill me with my own fist!' Hanks mind began to panic and he came over to Kara, wincing when she flinched away.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Kara. Alex will be back in just a minute, and only because you want her to be. Alright? Hey look! Look at this!" Hank began making silly faces at the little blonde.

Kara continued to take in fast breaths, but her tears stopped falling as as seemed distracted. Soon enough, she was giggling at Hank.

He took Kara back out of the play pin and sat her on the office floor, handing her a toy.

Alex slipped into the room, silently telling Hank he could leave, which he gratefully did.

"Whatcha playing?" Alex kneeled down in front of Kara, happy to see her little sister smiling.

"Sissy!" Kara exclaimed and jumped into Alex's arms, hugging her sister tightly.

"Did you have fun today?" Alex hugged Kara back, standing up with her sister in her arms, swaying back in forth.

"Uh-uh." Kara wined, shaking her head no and pouting.

"And why was that?" Alex sat down on the couch, Kara straddling her lap.

"'Ank no fun." Alex had guessed that Hank had either lost his temper with Kara or scolded her, either way it was not a good past three hours for her little one.

"Awe, did he yell at you?" Alex rubbed soothing circles on Kara's back.

"Mhmm." Kara nodded her head yes against Alex's shoulder.

"Well I'm sure he's really sorry, sometimes he losses his temper. But he didn't mean to yell at you baby." Alex assured and kissed Kara's head.

"I no. He said he sowwy." Kara sat back off from Alex so that she could look at her sister.

"Well see? It's all good! Are you ready to do home?" Alex stood, already collecting Kara's things.

"Uh-huh. Hungwy." Kara giggled.

"Your always hungry baby girl. How about," Alex pretended to think, "Pizza!"

"Yay!" Kara exclaimed, giggling once again.

"Yay!" Alex mimicked, ticking Kara's tummy. "Alrighty, I've got everything we need, so how about we mosey on out of here and get in our merry little way?" Alex playfully poked at Kara's favorite tv show in her little mind set.

"Otay sissy." Kara was all smiles as they quickly left, leaving before anyone else could return from training.

It was the same battle with the car seat that it always was and, as always, Alex solved it with a bottle, teddy bear, and a certain blue blankie.

Once inside the safety of they're home, Alex woke Kara up.

"Sissy..." Kara mumbled sleepily, nuzzling affectionately into the crook of Alex's neck.

"I know, it's so difficult to wake up. I know." Alex chuckled.

She carried Kara into the nursery to change her diaper and let Kara ditch the jeans, leaving her little one in just a t-shirt and diaper.

Kara yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily once Alex was done and held her arms up to be carried.

Alex complied, taking Kara into the leaving room and setting her down with a few toys to play with. "Tank 'ou." Kara said as Alex handed her a bag of blocks.

"No problem sweetheart. I'll be right back, I have to order the pizza!" Alex grabbed her phone and dialed the all to familiar number, smiling happily once her order was placed.

She walked over, setting down next to Kara and playing whatever little game Kara was playing with her.

"Dis is da mommy beaw and dis is da daddy beaw. And dis 'ou sissy, and dis me." Kara explained, pointing out each bear, making ach character in her little story line clear and addressed.

After about twenty minutes of the game, Kara did something Alex did not expect her to do.

She had dropped her block and reacted the way most adults would. "Shit!" Kara exclaimed, thinking nothing of the word.

Alex froze.

Kara had just cursed.

Not even big Kara ever cursed.

This.

This was not okay.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers! Do not ever say that word again!" Alex scolded, she didn't want that kind of language coming out of little Kara's mouth ever again.

"I sowwy! I no no!" Kara yelled, crying as she did so, thinking she was in trouble.

"Shhhhh. Shhh. Your not in trouble, I know you didn't know. just do not ever do it again, Okay?" Alex scooped Kara into her lap, rocking her gently.

"Otay." Kara nodded, still sniffling.

The pizza man arrived, knocking on the door he seemed to visit more than any other door in all of national city.

Alex payed the man and sat Kara in her high chair, cutting the pizza up and feeding Kara the little bites.

Somehow, the little blond had managed to get covered in the pizza sauce and Alex le out a frustrated groan. She hated giving baths almost as much as Kara hated receiving them.

"Come on Kara, please don't splash me again." Alex asked nicely, smiling when Kara stopped.

Alex handed her a little rubber duck and laughed at how excited Kara was, maybe bath time wasn't so bad after all.

The older girl wrapped Kara up in a big fluffy towel and drained the water, carrying Kara back into the nursery and changing her into a fresh diaper along with an adorable onsie.

Alex Began to sing Kara a lullaby to calm her down before they got into bed.

Kara fell asleep in Alex's arms and the older girl laid her down on her bed, getting ready for bed quickly and returning to snuggle.

Kara was so adorable with her binki in her mouth and her clinging tightly to her sister as she slept, just plain adorable and Alex couldn't ever get enough of her.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

hey guys! Super sorry about this update taking forever AND being crazy short. I tried to write a long chapter, but I wanted to get an update out today and it just so happened to be a stressful day, thus the short chapter.

I hope you found it cute, and I can't wait for your responses.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting.

Please leave request, as i need them to keep this story alive and well.

I will update as soon as a can, and I hope your day or night, depending where you live, is wonderful.

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	5. Chapter 5 -For The First Time In Forever

It's the same old story, I do not an will not EVER own Supergirl. All rights belong to CBS.

This just a little collection of 'first(s)' for little Kara, like a first time trying certain foods or a first tantrum or a first nightmare, basically just me rambling on about stuff that doesn't make any sense.

These do not go in any specific order, but I hope they make (some) sense.

Thank you for your request, I really liked them! I'm thinking that my next chapter shall be... A I DO NOT KNOW YOU GUYS PICK PLEASE!

Enough of my rambling about stuff, authors notes are always at the bottom, that will never change.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Chapter 5

-For the first time in forever-

(First Day as A Little)

"Hey Kara!" Alex called to her younger sister, who was standing in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Kara didn't look up from her plate of food and didn't bother to swallow before answering, leaving Alex temped to say, 'pig'

"Remember last night," Kara's face paled and she dropped her pizza. "When we were talking about you, ya know, wanting to be a child again?" Alex smirked.

"Uhhhh. No?" Kara faked a half smile.

"Yes you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Alex stood, walking over to Kara.

"Alex, I have no idea what you mean. I... I ummmm. I remember nothing about last night." Kara cleared her throat and began to play with her hands and bite her button lip, a nervous habit she could never break.

"Kara." Alex warned, not standing directly in front of her sister.

"Okay, okay. You win. Yes, I remember." Kara conceded.

"Good. So there is this thing called age play, and I know it sounds a little weird, but it'll be okay. Any time that you want to stop, we will stop. But you at least have to try, okay?"

"I... Okay. What do I have to do?" Kara sighed.

"Just... Well, you choose an age, like one, two, three, or four and go from there. You just act that age, you get it?" Alex smiled, grabbing Kara's hand and leading her back over to the couch.

"I think so..." The blonde nodded.

"When do you wanna start?" Alex hugged Kara to her, feeling just as nervous as her little sister was.

"Tonight?"

"We can do tonight." Alex smiled, knowing for a fact that she already had (secretly) set up a nursery large enough for Kara in her extra room, just off to the right of Kara's current room.

Kara cuddled into Alex, enjoying the warmth of her sister.

The older Danvers smiled, maybe having Kara be little wouldn't be that difficult, she wouldn't be to far off than what she was right now, in Alex's opinion anyway.

"Okay, two huge huge huge rules with this, one being if your gonna be little you need to act it. And I mean like not just pretend to be little, I mean become little. It needs to become your alter ego, or your second personality or whatever else you want to call it. And two, if your gonna be little, your going to be treated little. As in whatever age you pick" -Alex already knew Kara would pick two- "is how i will treat you, okay?" Alex explained.

"I... Ummmm... Okay. Any other rules?" Kara shuddered out.

"Yes, but you'll find those out as we go, if we keep going that is." Alex smiled.

"Are you really okay with this?" Kara sat up so that se could make eye contact with her sister, to see if Alex was lying or not.

"Absolutely. I think it's a great idea, and if I didn't like it, then I wouldn't have brought it up."

"If your sure, then I'm sure. Let's do this." There it was. That little sparkle that only ever appeared when Kara set her mind to something. It was pure determination, and once it was there, you could get your life's savings that se was dedicated and that that specific little twinkle was doing no where any time soon.

"Okay, Kara. Would you like to ads your room?" Alex grasped Kara's hand in a very kind and maternal way.

Kara took a very deep breath, trying to get rid of all her nervousness. "Yes pwease." She winced a bit, not knowing if Alex was alright with it or not.

"Alright! Come on baby girl." Alex scooped Kara up, much to the younger girls surprise.

It wasn't that she didn't like it, because she really did. It was that she didn't know her sister was so strong.

Alex stopped for a moment. "Kara?"

"Uh huh?" The younger girl looked at Alex, her big blue eyes full of pure innocence, melting the older Danvers heart.

"How old are you?" Alex asked, chucking when Kara held out two fingers, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Ready to see your room!?" Alex asked enthusiastically, Kara nodded her head up and down quickly in her own excitement.

The brunette opened the door.

"Wow!" Kara's eyes were, somehow, even wider than they were a moment ago as she looked around the room.

The walls were a light lavender purple and there was a large wooded crib in the corner painted a pure ebony color. On the floor was a large light pink and fuzzy rug.

There was a nightstand with a little lamb table light on it and a small decorative brown bear next to it.

There was a large toy bin in the opposite corner of the crib, with a shelf above It. The shelf was littered with a neatly arranged assortment of stuffed dogs, cats, horses, and teddy bears.

A changing table sat alone in the farthest corner from the door. Above it was some shelving in which diapers, baby powder, and wipes rested.

In the crib was Kara's blue blanket, one that had been her first gift from Alex. It laid neatly folded next to her pillow. A light purple spread covered the mattress to the crib and though they could not be seen, matching sheets rested underneath it. Kara's favorite bear, , sat right next to her blanket.

Behind the white closet door hung a large variety of clothing options, ranging anywhere from onesies to overalls.

The room was pristine and it could be seen that a lot of time, effort, and most importantly love had been put into its assembly.

Alex carried Kara over to the changing table, pulling a diaper and baby powder down from the shelving above. Kara's face turned a almost crimson red shade as Alex, somehow, expertly maneuvered Kara's skirt, tights, and underwear off., replacing it with a diaper. Alex noticed the red shade and loaches under her breath, getting a binki off the white dresser sitting on the opposite side of the room that the changing table was on.

Alex popped it into Kara's mouth, watching the girl (reluctantly) take comfort in it.

She replaced Kara's neatly pressed cardigan with an adorable oversized t-shirt that read "sissy's best friend" on the front.

"You look adorable." Alex gushed, picking Kara back up and cuddling her.

Alex thought she looked cute and that was all that mattered to Kara, maybe this whole little thing would work out after all.

(First Ice Cream)

"Wat's dat Sissy?" Kara asked, tilting her head to the side and furrowing her eyebrows.

"This is ice cream!" Alex said as if it were the greatest thing in the world.

"Ice cweam?" Little Kara wasn't so sure of the brown treat that her sister was scooping into a bowl.

"You wanna try some?" Alex put the carton away, dipping her spoon into the cold treat and taking a bite to show Kara that it was okay.

"Otay." Kara toddled over to Alex, who in turn picked her up and placed her into her high chair.

Alex spooned a little bite on to the spoon and brought it to Kara's mouth, slipping it inside when the younger girl opened her mouth.

Kara let the cold substance sit on her tongue a moment, debating on whether she liked it or not.

She decided she did. She liked the sweet, cold, chocolatey treat a lot more than she initially expected she would.

"wow! Sissy, dats weally good!" Kara exclaimed, giggling happily and holding her hand out for more.

"No, no Kara. I have to feed it to you. Ice cream is really cold and sticky if you touch it, so you have to wait for me to give you a bite." Alex dipped the spoon back into the bowl again.

"Otay Sissy." Kara opened her mouth as her sister brought the spoon Back up to her mouth.

Alex ended up feeding Kara most of the bowl, only getting seven bites in herself, but that was okay. She was glad her little one liked it so much, because the same thing did not occur with pees last week.

(First Nightmare)

'She was surrounded. Surrounded in a darkness she didn't understand. There was a deafening sound of rushing water around her. It shook her down to her very core.

She couldn't breath, her lungs felt constructed. She could hear screaming in the distance over the sound of what had suddenly become a painful nothing. It was so quiet that it was the loudest noise she'd ever heard and the more she fumbled around in the dark Abyss, the louder and more desperate a very faint screams got.

Slowly the screams morphed into understandable words. Three words to be exact, screamed over and over again.

"KARA HELP ME!" The voice called. She couldn't place it... It was so familiar yet so distant and unknown to her.

Kara raced toward it, getting closer and closer until she recognized the voice. It was Alex.

Kara ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but everything seemed to be in slow motion. Her limbs didn't move as fast as she needed them to and she couldn't seem to get where she was going.

Alex was tied up, her arms bound behind her back and her head hung limp in from of her. It shot up as Livewire brought her electricity surrounded hand down near Alex.

"Say goodbye to your big sister Kara, because this is the last chance you'll ever get! Ahahahahahaha!" Livewire grasped Alex's heart in her glowing hand, ripped it from her chest and squeezing it.

Kara couldn't move. She could scream. She opened her mouth but not a single sound came out. All that could be heard was the painful cracking and squishing of her sisters heart and the final screech emitting from her sisters lungs as she used her last breath.

Then there was silence. That silence that was so loud, Kara thought her ears would bleed. It was excruciating for her.

But finally, she could scream.'

"SISSY!" Kara bolted up from her sisters arms, screaming her lungs out and sobbing harder than she had in a long time.

Alex was quick to sit up and pull Kara into her lap, clutching the blanks head to her chest and whispering soothing things to her little sister, not sure what her dream was about, but positive It wasn't pleasant.

"Sissy..." Kara sobbed, biting her face into Alex, non-stop tears flowing freely down her reddening checks.

"Shhhh baby. Shhhh. What's wrong? Huh baby? What is it?" Alex kissed Kara's head repeatedly, waiting for the younger girl to answer.

"Sissy, 'ou weft. It was dawk and scawy. I no see 'ou. Livewire got 'ou and hurtled 'ou. I twied sissy. I twied to get 'ou. Sissy..." Kara sobbed some more, her voice becoming gravely from all the crying and screaming.

"Oh baby. No, it's alright. I know. It's okay sweetie. Your alright. I'm okay. I'm here." Alex felt Kara love her head to her heart, trying to hear if her sisters heart was still being or not.

The steady beating seemed to comfort her enough as her heart breaking sobs became sniffles and whimpers.

"Sissy, no leabe me." Kara mumbled, nuzzling into her sister.

"Never. I wouldn't dream of it in a million years. I'll always be here for you baby. Always." Alex promised, meaning every word she said.

"Otay sissy. I lobe 'ou." Kara sniffled a little more.

"And love you. It's time to go back to sleep now Kara, I'm here. I promise." Alex rubbed Kara's back with one hand and played in her hair with the other.

"Scawy sissy." Kara whimpered pathetically.

"I'll fight off the bad dreams okay, Kara?" Alex kissed her sisters face.

"Pwomise?"

"Promise." Alex said.

Fifteen minutes later, Kara still couldn't sleep. Every Time she closed her eyes she saw her sister getting hurt and it scared her to no end.

"Sissy, I no sweepy." Truth be told, she was exhausted, but just could seem to fall asleep.

"Yes you are. But I know something that can help." Alex got up, wrapping Kara in her blue blankie and carrying her into the kitchen.

Alex poured a glass of milk, heating it up in the microwave and then pouring it into a bottle. She walked back into the bed room, sitting done on the bed a maneuvering Kara into her back.

Alex placed the bottle into Kara mouth and began to sing a little song to her scared sister.

"From walking home and talking Loads-" she began, singing softly and sweetly to put her sister to sleep.

"Just let it go-oh-oh.

Just let it be-ee-ee.

Why do you be you-ooh-ooh,

And I'll be me.

Everything that's bro-oh-oke,

Leave it to the Bree-ee-eeze.

Let the ashes fall-all-all

Forget about me.

Just let it go-oh-oh.

Just let it be-ee-ee.

Why do you be you-ooh-ooh,

And I'll be me.

Everything that's bro-oh-oke,

Leave it to the Bree-ee-eeze.

Why do you be you-ooh-ooh,

And I'll be me.

And I'll be me." Alex finished, her voice almost a whisper as her sisters eyes fluttered closed and she fell into a deep and welcomed sleep.

-First tantrum-

"Kara, Come on baby. You have to eat your pees." Alex tried it nicely again, dipping the spoon into the plate of pees and bringing it up to Kara's mouth again.

"No! Ucky!" Kara turned her head away, clenching her jaw shut as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"It's gold for you baby! So you can grow up big and strong!" Alex held the spoon closer to Kara's mouth. It was her first and only mistake.

Kara knocked to spoon out of her hand, sending its contents flying and making a mess all over the floor.

Kara wailed in her chair, kicking her feet, smacking her hands, and screaming her head off. There was just no way of getting through this two year old. Or was there...

Alex took another spoon full, this time being more careful with it.

"Here comes the air plane!" Alex moved the spoon in several different directions, buzzing her lips as she did so and bringing the spoon back to Kara's mouth.

The little one still refused to open her mouth for the little green veggies. She hated them.

"Sissy, no!" Kara turned her head from the spoon and Alex gave up.

It would just had to be bath time and then bed time.

Alex grabbed her dishes, leaving Kara in the high chair. She placed them all in the sink and rinsed them off before loading then into her dishwasher.

She then came back over to Kara, scooping the little one up and heading towards the bathroom.

Kara realized she got away without eating her pees, maybe she could get away without s bath too.

"No baf! No! No! No!" Kara huffed, just managing to escape Alex's grip and race out of the bathroom.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers get your butt back here right now or else!" Alex called after her.

Kara just screamed "No!" And Kept running away. It wasn't a good idea for a two year old to try and out run her much faster and much more capable older sister, but Kara didn't know that at the time.

"Kara! I'm going to count to three, and if you aren't over here by the time I get there, it will be bath time, a time out, and then straight to bed. Understand me?"

Kara didn't like the seriousness in Alex's voice. She hadn't ever heard it before and she didn't wanna know what would happen if she challenged it.

Kara slowly made her way back over to Alex, reaching her sister right before she got to three.

Alex picked Kara up, almost aggressively and carried her teary-eyed little sister into the bathroom, silently stripping her down an running the water.

Kara let Alex put her in, and after a while the silence was beginning to scare her.

"Sissy?" Kara asked, but she didn't get an answer. "Sissy?" Still, no answer.

Kara began to sniffle, tears falling some her face as her lip quivered dangerously.

Alex didn't budge. Kara needed to now she couldn't just push over her all the time.

"I sowwy! Sissy pwease!" Kara sobbed the entire time er sister bathed her.

Alex felt her heart breaking, but she had to do something in order for Kara to know what she did was wrong.

Alex wrapped her sister up in a large towel, caring her into the nursery.

Kara grabbed a fistful of her sisters shirt, burning her face in the crooks of Alex's neck and shivering lightly from the cold air in the apartment.

"It's okay Kara. It's alright." Alex cracked. She couldn't let her sister cry like that. It was not something she could manage. Ever.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

I wanna know, do you guys want shorter chapters (3000 words) and faster updates (every 2-4 days) or longer chapters (7000 words) and slower updates (every 2-3 weeks)?

Please tell me in the reviews!

I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry that the writing was a bit awkward. I was trying something new in the way a write and I wanna know if you guys can tell a difference and if you like it or not.

Did you guys like the cross over tonight? I did. I though it was super cute. No spoilers, but I liked it. Episode 13 (For The Girl Who Had Everything) aka (The Black Mercy) is still my favorite though. I missed Alex tonight...

Anyway, thanks to anyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews.

REQUEST! I NEED THEM! I NEED AS MANY AS YOU CAN COME UP WITH!

I will update again as soon as possible, depending on if got guys choose shorter or longer chapters.

Thanks for all the previous reviews and request! I loved them.

The song Alex sings to Kara is called Let It Go and is by James Bay. It is one of my all time favorite songs and was featured in episode 13 of Supergirl. If you don't know it, I highly recommend it to listen to.

Have a blessed day my lovelies, I'll see you in the reviews!

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	6. Chapter 6 - What's Wrong?

I do not and will not ever in my life own Supergirl or any of its characters.

Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please please please please leave me REQUEST!

As always, authors notes at the bottom.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"Well good morning sleepy head!" Alex walked into Kara's nursery and scooped her little one out of the crib.

"Mornin seepyhead." Kara mumbled and nuzzled into the crook of her sisters neck.

"You ready for some breakfast?" Alex asked, rubbing the blonds back.

"Nuh-uh." Kara wined.

"What do you mean?" Alex looked questionably at her little sister.

"No foods. No tank 'ou." Kara crossed her arms over her chest.

"And why not? You love food!" Alex tickled Kara's stomach, earning a giggle in return.

"Not hungwy." Kara pouted after finishing her giggles.

"You sure you don't want breakfast?" Alex questioned.

"Uh-huh. No food." Kara shook her head, nuzzling into Alex.

"Okay then."

-dinner time-

"Hello my little bear, you ready for dinner?" Alex asked again, expecting a yes but was surprised to see Kara shaking her head no. Again. For the second time today. "And why is that?"

"No hungwy." Kara smiled innocently up at Alex from her place in her sisters lap. Se hadn't parted from Alex's side all day long and right now they were in Kara's nursery, playing with a few toys.

"You? Not hungry? Well I never!" Alex teased Kara playfully, deepening the girls pout. "Seriously though baby girl, what do you want for dinner?" Alex stood up, picking Kara up with her.

"Notin' sissy." Kara gave a half smile when her sister glared at her.

"Okay then, choose. Do you want pizza or potstickers!?" Alex tossed Kara into the air slightly to scoot her up on her hip and collected a blue t-shirt and clean diaper before laying Kara down and changing her out of her dirty diaper and onesie.

"Nieder. Not hungwy." Kara explained, growing frustrated with Alex not listening to her. The older girl picked Kara up and headed into the kitchen.

"Okay then. I'm going to order us potstickers, which you love." Alex tapped her finger against Kara's nose, smiling as she picked up her phone and placed the all to familiar order in, leaving them her address and hanging up.

Alex sat Kara down on the couch and headed into the bathroom, but only after telling Kara to stay put. When she came back out, Kara was still sitting in the same place she had been left, tears in her eyes and sniffling quietly

"Sissy, snuggles." Kara wined, holding her arms out to the older girl, who in turn lifted her off from the couch and held her close.

Kara wrapped her legs tightly around Alex's waist and her arms around her older sisters neck, burring her face into the crook of Alex's neck.

"Well aren't you just a little cuddle bug today?" Alex was confused, but she wasn't opposed to the cuddles. Any little Kara cuddle was a good cuddle.

"I lobe 'ou." Kara mumbled into Alex's shoulder.

"And I love you, little bug." Alex kissed the top of Kara's head multiple times, hugging her tightly.

"No leabe me, sissy. Pwease no leabe me." Kara begged, making Alex's concern grow a little more.

"I promise not to leave you Kara. I'll never leave you. I promise." Alex kissed Kara's cheek just as a resounding knock was heard against the hard oak of her door.

"It's the Chinese delivery man, Kara. Calm down." Alex smiled warmly to her when she felt her sister has tensed up at the sudden interrupting banging sound.

Alex walked over to set her sister in the couch when she felt Kara cling tighter around her and burry her face further into her shoulder.

"I'll be right back baby girl. You'll be fine."

"No sissy. No leabe, member?" Kara looked up with impossibly wide eyes at her sister, her expression was that of complete and utter trust, innocence in its truest form, and honest hope.

"Yes I remember. Alright then." Alex walking to the door, holding Kara and only opening it a tad.

"Alex Danvers? Your total is 23.64, tip included." The familiar man handing her the box, making a face at the blond in her arms, but other wise said nothing.

Alex paid and he left them to be together.

She put Kara in her high chair, much to the little ones displeasure. And she voiced her displeasure. Loudly. In the form of crying at first, and yelling after.

"Sissy, no!" Kara sobbed and reached out to her sister.

"Kara, no. I can't feed you if you aren't in your high chair. Come on baby, just calm down, I'm right here. I'm right here." Alex soothed, scooting closed and holding Kara's hand.

The gesture seemed to calm her down but it wasn't enough. "Sissy, pwease. Awex. Pwease." Kara begged, her eyes pleading more than her voice.

"Sweetheart, what has gotten into you? I'm right here. See? Sissy is right here." Alex promised and Kara took a few quick breathes and calmed down.

"Otay." Kara made sure to keep a close eye on Alex, afraid that if she looked away then Alex would be gone.

"Will you eat? For me?" Alex held the fork out to Kara's mouth and sighed when Kara Hummed a no in response. "Please? Kara! Come on. Will you please eat? It's good and one of your favorites. Just one bite for your big sister?" Alex pleaded and Kara's blue eyes fogged over with unshed tears and she shook her head no.

After an hour of trying to get Kara to eat and getting no where at all with it, Alex gave up. All she was doing was getting Kara wound up and making her cry, so she decided that Kara really wasn't hungry. Especially if she wouldn't eat a potsticker.

"Bath time then Kara." Alex put the leftovers in the fridge and the trash in the garbage can before unlocking the tray that was holding Kara in place and carrying the girl into the bathroom.

Surprisingly, tonight seemed to be a night where Kara was listening to her sister and se didn't fight her through the entire bath.

After getting all clean and dressed in a dark blue onesie, Kara was all ready for bed. Only, she couldn't sleep. Or more, she wouldn't sleep.

"Sissy." Kara nuzzled into her sister. It had been three and a half hours of trying to put her down to bed, and Alex had tried everything. Nothing at all had worked or seemed to be working.

"Hush. Kara, go to sleep. You have to sleep." Alex continued rocking them back in forth in her rocking chair. She personally couldn't make it much longer, there was no way her two year old could either.

But she did.

-two days later-

"Hank, Kara hasn't eaten or slept in two freaking days. I don't know what to do. In going crazy worrying about her and i can't sleep because I have to stay up with her. I'll always stay up with her. She's acting like herself, just clingier. I need to get her to a doctor. She turned down ice cream. Something medical has to be wrong." Alex was almost in tears. If Kara didn't eat soon, Alex was sure she was going to pass out.

"Yes sir. 9:35 today? Perfect. I'll get her there." Alex confirmed the appointment with Doctor Monroe, who's memory of little Kara would be erased by J'onn as soon as they knew what was wrong with Kara.

Kara heard Alex taking about the doctors and began fighting it with all of her will power.

"Sissy!" Kara came rushing towards the older girl who expertly caught her as she began crying. Kara didn't seem to understand the concept of running away from a problem... That, or she was just going for an entirely different strategy.

"What is it sweetheart?" Alex held her close as she hung up with Hank.

"Sissy. No doctow." Kara pleaded.

"Well if you be a good girl and eat your food and take a nap for me you won't have to go to the doctor." Alex explained, either way she would win.

"Not hungwy doe." Kara pouted and tried to think of a solution.

"And let me guess, not tired either? Kara. Your exhausted. I can see it. You just have to close your eyes and let yourself fall asleep." Alex tried to explain.

"Sissy. I can't sweep." Kara was so frustrated with all of this and tired of Alex not listening to her at this point. Poor little Kara didn't know

what else to do other than to cry.

So she buried her face in the crook of Alex's neck and did so.

"Kara, can Big Kara come out to play for a minute and tell me what's wrong?" Alex said calmly.

"No." Kara said through a cry.

"Please?"

"Sissy, no. I no wanna be big." Kara started wailing at the top of her lungs and Alex's ears were ringing.

"It's okay baby. Your okay." Alex rubbed her back for a minute or so after she's got Kara to calm down and got up, collecting the necessary items it would take for them to get all the way to the DEO.

"I know. I know. It's okay. We're gonna find out what's wrong sweet pee. I promise." Alex soothed as she buckled Kara into her car seat and hopped into the drivers seat before starting they're journey.

For the whole 3 hour drive Kara sobbed in her car seat, some from fear of the doctor and some from the lack of sleep.

they pulled into the parking lot and Alex climbed into the back seat to try and calm Kara down some before they went in. She unbuckled her and hugged Kara tightly to her chest.

"Hush baby girl. I know your scared. But it's all gonna be alright, will you please stop crying for me? It's okay Kara. It's alright my little love bug. Nothing's gonna hurt you. I promise. Just take nice and easy breathes and it'll all be just fine." Alex soothed Kara, rocking them back and forth.

"Sissy, no doctow. Scawy." Kara's voice was horse from all the crying she'd been doing today.

"I won't leave your side Kara. I promise."

"Pwomise?"

"Promise."

Alex carried Kara into the DEO, slipping silently into 's main office to have Kara looked at.

"Well hello little miss Kara, how are you feeling?" He asked, and in a childish tone. He had previously been informed of the situation by Hank, and was aware that he wouldn't remember any of this.

Kara didn't answer, as just kept her face in Alex's shoulder, so the older girl answered for her.

"She's not so good, Jimmy. She's not eating or sleeping and I don't know why and she won't tell me." Alex informed.

"Well that's not good. Can you set her up on this table for me so I can take her temperature?" asked and Alex tried to comply, but that wasn't always so easy when Kara refused to let go.

"Kara. Let. Go. You can't and won't get out of this and we can do it the easy way, or the hard way. But it's going to be done." Alex pried Kara's fingers away from her shirt and sat the girl down, giving Kara her hand for comfort.

"Okay Kara. Can you say 'Ahhhhhhh' for me?" The doctor asked, holding out he thermometer.

"Nuh-huh." Kara clenched her jaw shut, absolutely refusing to cooperate in any way, form, or how.

"Kara, please?" Alex tried and Kara shook her head left and right. But even she was no match for Alex's determination and thus doctors visit quickly turned into a battle of who's Will is the strongest.

Unfortunately, it was not a fair fight, as Alex knew all of Kara's weaknesses and took full advantage of them.

She tickled her sisters sides causing the girl to burst out into a fit of happy giggles, but Kara managed to hide her face away from the thermometer.

Alex lifted Kara up and laid her down flat against the table, leaning forward and holding her down. She pinned Kara's hands to her chest and laid her own weight on top of Kara to keep her in place.

Alex pried Kara's mouth open and the doctor slipped the device in, holding it there until the insistent beeping was heard.

"Her temperature is normal. Now for her blood pressure, you might want to hold her in place." The doctor informed, bringing the arm band out as Alex forced one of Kara's arms outward so he could wrap the measuring tool around it.

As he pumped it tighter, Kara cried in panic. Everything was so scary in here and why was it hurting her arm like that?

"Her blood pressure is normal to. Let's get her weighed." Alex carried Kara to the scale and let her stand on it, as the doctor read her weight.

"She's already underweight. She's dropped fifteen pounds in these last two days. As she has a kryptonian metabolism, she has to earlier and get about 10,000 to 15,000 a day and she hasn't been doing that. Thus the more dramatic drop of weight." Monroe explained.

"Well do you know what's wrong with her?" Alex asked, hoping he could help her.

"No. But I recommend getting her to eat soon. Or shes going to starve to death. As for the behavior of not sleeping, I think it may be fear driving. Something is scarring her, but it's up to you to figure out just what that is."

"Thank you, Jimmy. It was really helpful." Alex stood, lifting Kara back off the table and holding her as she sniffled quietly into her big sisters shirt.

J'onn entered and very carefully erased the memory of little Kara from James Monroe's memory just after shoeing Alex and Kara out.

Alex buckled Kara into her car seat and sighed. No one could seem to tell her what to do or what was wrong with Kara.

Alex noticed how red Kara's face was from all the crying, it was a miracle that she hadn't tired herself out yet.

"Kara, your so tired sweetheart. Just sleep. Please." Alex was all but begging at this point.

"Not tiwed." Kara lied, she sure as hell was not going down without a fight.

"Okay. Okay. Then let's go home." Alex got into the drivers seat and began the journey back home, playing soft lullabies in vein attempt to get Kara to drift off to some much needed sleep.

Kara reached forward in her car seat, trying to reach Alex. "Sissy!" The straps of her car seat were holding her back and she couldn't quite reach her sister

"Kara, I'm sorry baby. I have to drive and I can't hold you." Alex really was sorry. She was sorry that she'd put Kara through that doctors visit and scared her like that and she was sorry that she couldn't comfort her little one right now.

"Sissy pwease?" Kara shivered lightly in her seat.

"Kara. Im driving. I'll hold you as soon as we get home, alright?"

"Sissy!" Kara wailed, choking on her own sobs. She sure was whiney today and Alex had an idea as to why. The poor blond had to be starving and tired, resulting in the crying, fits, and moodiness.

Once parked, Alex got out and grabbed Kara. "Your alright princess."

Alex walked up into her apartment, and over to her couch to sit and try to find out what was wrong with her little sister.

"Sissy, it's cold." Kara snuggled into her sister and Alex grabbed a blanket off of the couch and wrapped Kara in it, hugging her tightly to her chest.

"Better?"

"Bettew." Kara agreed.

About an hour later, Alex decided to try and feed Kara again.

"Alright Kara. Just one little bite of your oatmeal, please. Kara. Please." Alex begged, holding the spoon out but Kara refused. "Kara, pleeeeeeaaase!" Alex was upset to say the least.

"No!" Kara turned her face away from the spoon and pinning herself as far back in her car seat as she could.

Alex continued trying with different foods, including ice cream, for almost two hours before finally breaking down herself and crying.

She and Kara were on the couch again, Kara distracted by cartoons and Alex finally breaking after two days of nothing but stress.

Kara heard the cries and turned to face her sister. "Sissy, no cwy. Whas whong?" Kara hugged her sister around her neck, trying to comfort her.

"Kara." Was all Alex said, gripping her little sister tightly, out of ideas on what to do.

"Sissy?" Kara was confused, her sissy never cried. Something must be really really wrong for someone like her sissy to cry.

"Kara, please eat. Please." Alex was on verge of heartbreak, not knowing what to do with her little sister.

"Sissy. I can't." Kara sniffled.

"Why? Kara, please tell me what's wrong!" Alex was beyond desperate.

"Scawy."

"What? What's scary little bear?"

"'Ou got huwt. I sawed it. Ank wet ou get huwt sissy. Dat bad monser scawy and I tink he's gonna get 'out again. I no wanna wet 'ou get huwt." Kara cried and Alex took in a deep breath. Half mad at Hank for letting little Kara see her get hurt and letting her see a big ole scary alien, and half of her relieve that she could help Kara now.

"Oh baby girl. I'm not hurt. He's not gonna hurt me little bear. He won't hurt either of us. It's alright baby. He's locked far far away and he's never getting out. He's never going to hurt you my little bear. Not ever. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever." Alex promised.

"Sissy, I love 'ou." Kara nuzzled into her sister affectionately.

"And I love you to. Can you please please please try and eat something for me?"

"Baba?" Kara came up with a compromise that Alex could agree with.

Alex quickly rushed into the kitchen and made formula, as it was more nutritious than milk, and warmed it up.

She brought them back to the living room and sat in a chair, expertly maneuvering Kara onto her back and bringing the bottle to her lips and Kara drank it timidly at first, and greedily after a few moments.

Turns out she was hungrier than anticipated. And holy crap was she sleepy. What did Alex put in this anyway?

Kara's blue eyes felt heavier than they ever had and she felt sleep getting its grip on her, but she couldn't sleep just yet. Not without being sure her sister was okay.

"Sissy otay?" Kara asked sleepily and Alex nodded her head.

"Yeah. Sissys okay Kara." Alex kissed her forehead and smiled as Kara fell asleep for the first time in days.

It's amazing, the lengths even little Kara would go to see her sister was safe and alright. No one would ever be able to say that they didn't love each other, that much they knew.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

so yay! It's finally up!

Sorry that this took so long, but now I've got three stories going! I may have bitten off more than I can chew...

BUT! You guys voted and it looks like there are gonna be shorter chapters with faster updates.

I hope you really liked this, and now it's your turn again Meggie1997!

Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, follows and favorites.

PLEASE LEAVE ME REQUEST! I DO NOT CARE WHAT THEY ARE AS LONG AS THEY ARE NOT SEXUAL!

I will update again soon and I hope to have some request by then, seriously guys.

It anyway, thanks for reading!

I hope you have a blessed day!

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	7. Chapter 7 - A Trip To Disney

I do not own Supergirl.

You know what would be appreciated...? You don't!? Well I'll tell you! *smiles widely*

REQUEST!

Anyway, I would like to tell you that updating and keeping on top of three stories is not easy, nor is it fun.

But all three will be staying up and being updating, so do not freight.

As always, authors notes at the bottom.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"Sissy!" Alex heard her little sisters voice ringing through the living room as soon as the young blonde landed in from the balcony, still dressed as Supergirl.

"Hey baby! Did you save the day, my little Supergirl?" Alex scooped her sister up in her arms, peppering her giggly little one's face with gentle kisses.

"Uh-huh!" Kara nodded her head up and down, bouncing in Alex's arms enthusiastically.

"Well guess what we're gonna do!" Alex tickled her sisters tummy and twirled her around before settling the both of them down against the cool leather of their couch.

"Wah we gonna do, sissy?" Kara tilted her head adorably to the left, much like a dog.

"We are gonna go to"-she paused for drama-"Disney World!" Alex smiled widely at Kara's face.

The little blonds jaw hung open and a squeal of delight escaped from her. Kara clapped her hands happily and launched herself forward, hugging Alex tightly and burying her face in her sisters shoulder.

"You like that idea, don't you baby?" Alex smiled when Kara nodded her head against her sister.

"We weally goin' ta Didney?" Kara looked wide eyes at her sister, almost afraid of what her answer might be.

"Yes, we're really going all the way to Disney! Just for you, baby girl. But you gotta be good today, eat your dinner, take your bath, and make sure you take your nap in a little bit, okay sweet little baby of mine?"

"Otay! But sissy." Kara's blue eyes filled with tears. "I's to esided ta seep, I no get ta go now?" Her bottom lip trembled dangerously.

"I suppose it's my fault for telling you and getting you all riled up. Of corse you still get to go, but you still have to be good. We aren't gonna leave for two more days baby, don't get to worked up yet. Alrighty?"

"Uh-huh." Kara sniffled and snuggled into her elder sister.

Alex turned on the TV to a most annoying cartoon, Paw Patrol. Kara absolutely adored the little animation, Chase the German Shepard and Marshal the Dalmatian being her two favorites.

"I lobe 'ou sissy."

"I love you too, Kara." She rubbed soothing circles all along Kara's back as the younger girl surprisingly drifted off to sleep.

-2 days later-

"Are you all ready to go?" Alex asked as she carried her little sister out of the elevator and over to the car.

"Uh-huh! I's esided!" Kara's smile was bigger than ever as she thought of all the cool stuff that was waiting for her at Disney.

Alex buckled her sister into the car seat, "I bet you are! And we get to fly! Doesn't that sound cool, Kara?" Alex brought the last buckle down around Kara and hoped into the drivers seat.

"Yeah! We weally flyin'?" Kara couldn't believe all this amazing stuff was happening to her.

"Yes baby. We're really flying there."

It wasn't but fifteen minutes before they arrived at the airport and sent they're bags through the scanners and had Alex's carry on checked.

It consisted mostly of things for Kara, diapers, wipes, baby powder, bottles of milk and one of apple juice, her teddy bear, her blue blankie, and her binki. Alex only had a neck pillow, headphones, and her phone for when Kara fell asleep.

She had only brought one neck pillow because she was fully aware that Kara would be sleeping on top of her if anything at all.

After they were cleared to go on the plane and had chosen seats, Kara on the inside and Alex on the outside, Kara started to get nervous.

"Sissy, I scawed." Kara sniffled and shivered a little, biting her bottom lip and hiding her face in Alex's arms as everyone got settled into the plane.

"I know baby, it's okay though. It's safe. Your alright my little one. Nothing's gonna hurt you. I'm here. Sissy's here. I got you." Alex rubbed Kara's back and buckled her in as she flight prepared for take off.

"Sissy..." Kara cried softly and gripped Alex's arm tightly as the plane lifted off the ground.

"I know."

"Sissy!"

"Whatty?"

"We flyin'!" Kara looked out of her window, pressing her hands to the glass, utterly amazed. Sure, big girl Kara was used to flying but baby Kara was not, and this amazed her.

"I know. It's cool, huh?" Alex asked and Kara shook her head quickly up and down.

Eventually, she fell asleep on Alex's shoulder and Alex took the time to rest up herself, concluding she would be on her feet much of this weekend.

The plane landing terrified Kara and she all but sat in Alex's lap, tears freely flowing down her face as some people looked at her like she was crazy, others with sympathy, and a few with agitation. One or two simply ignored it and three sat back understandingly.

"You can open your eyes now my love, we've landed. Come on, dry those tears baby. Disney is waiting for you!" At this, Kara's blue eyes fluttered open and she held her arms out to Alex, who took her in her arms and the exited the plane.

"Dat was fast." Kara couldn't understand how they had gotten there so quickly.

"It sure was!" Alex carried Kara and dragged the suit cases behind them, hauling a cab and arriving at they're overly friendly hotel.

Alex had purposefully booked a room here so that they're stay would be that if a welcomed one, and so that the new environment wasn't to much on her precious two year old.

They're room was large, and one designed for children.

They're was a large queen sized bed in the center, a flat screen sat on a Tv stand in front of it with a bathroom off to the far right and a window to the far left.

Alex deposited they're things and got Kara ready for a nap, knowing she'd need one before they could go have fun at the park. The last thing Alex needed was a cranky two year old at a Disney park on they're fun weekend together.

Alex awoke to a warm body snuggling against hers two hours later and she opened her eyes to a sleepy smile playing at her adorable baby's lips.

"Well hello my little bear." Alex ran her fingers through messy blond curls.

"We go ta Didney now?"

"We can go to Disney now. But you need to be changed and dressed, my sweet little bear." Alex got out of bed with Kara in tow, dressing the girl in a blue shirt, jeans, and red converse.

Alex and Kara arrived at Disney and neither could stop smiling.

Kara was amazed by all the lights, people, rides, games, and all the Disney princesses waving and taking pictures with other little girls and boys.

Alex couldn't help but laugh at Kara's excitement as she ran over to Snow White, happily receiving a hug and Alex snapping a photo, two of kara looking and about ten where she wasn't.

This weekend was totally going to be scrap booked.

Alex managed to get Kara onto the Tea Cups and the two year had a field day with that, enjoying the fast pace of the spinning and Alex enjoying Kara's giggles.

Next was Mount Everest... This one wasn't quiet as enjoyable.

"Sissy! Dats weally high!" Kara buried her face in Alex's arm, shaking lightly.

"I know, but it's fun!" Alex rubbed her sisters back in circles at the dollar coaster climbed to the top.

"Wow!" Kara said in awe as she looked around her, the view was amazing. She could see the whole park!

Suddenly, they dived forward and Kara screamed bloody murder as they fell from they're tremendous height.

By the end of the ride, Kara was all giggles.

Alex... Not so much. She felt a little dizzy.

Alex and Kara exited the ride and Alex took Kara's hand as they walked about the park.

They rode many more rides, including Space Mountain and The Incredibles ride. Kara favorite remained her first one, Mount Everest, which ended up being ridden a total of 22 times, much to Alex's displeasure.

Alex had hoped that Kara wouldn't be so enthusiastic about riding roller coaster, because Alex herself found much discomfort in a few of them.

After riding a few water rides, the Danvers sisters were shivering and in serious need of a break so Alex decided on shopping.

They stopped in and out of many different gift shops and buying various items.

These items consisted of a stuffed Mickey and Dumbo, a Black T-shirt, a White T-shirt, two matching Mickey Mouse Hoodies, a black hat, a white hat, a stuffed Simba, and finally a Frozen Olaf snow globe.

They watched a Lion King play as they ate and Kara wined when Alex took a napkin and wiped her face down, licking her thumb and wiping away the remains that the napkin couldn't get off her little ones face.

Kara was half asleep in her sisters arms by the time it was just past sun set.

"I think someone has had a very fun and full day." Alex mumbled quietly to Kara.

"Uh-huh. Bes day eber." Kara's speech was even more slurred than usual as it was heavy with sleep.

"I think it's time to head on back to the hotel, don't you think?"

"Noooooooo!" Kara suddenly sat up and began squirming around in Alex's arms.

"Yeeeeeesssss!" Alex mimicked and held Kara tightly, Afraid of her sister running off and getting herself lost.

"I no tiwed?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

"Yes. Your very tired, your even getting grumpy, little one." Alex teased, already heading in the direction of their hotel while Kara pouted, arms folded across her chest and all.

Alex got Kara bathed and changed into her favorite over sized shirt and got her in bed, singing a gentle lulling to lull her sister to sleep.

"Be still and know that I'm with you

Be still and know that I am here

Be still and know that I'm with you

Be still, be still, and know

When darkness comes upon you

And covers you with fear and shame

Be still and know that I'm with you

And I will say your name

If terror falls upon your bed

And sleep no longer comes

Remember all the words I said

Be still, be still, and know

And when you go through the valley

And the shadow comes down from the hill

If morning never comes to be

Be still, be still, be still

If you forget the way to go

And lose where you came from

If no one is standing beside you

Be still and know I am

Be still and know that I'm with you

Be still and know I am."

As the last words left her mouth, Kara's heavy eyes dropped shut and she fell into a deep sleep, giving Alex a short time to shower and get ready for bed herself.

It had been a long day for the both of them, after all.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

I really hope you enjoyed this little chapter, I'm not too happy with how this one came out. It could have been way better in my opinion, sorry.

So a request that had appeared several times on this story... Alex breast feeding Kara...

Here's the deal with that, if more that half of the people in the comments/reviews want breast feeding, I will include it. If very few want it, then it will not be included. I am not afraid to do it but I want to see what you, the readers, want. In this case, majority rules.

Thanks for reading!

The song is called Be Still by The Fray, for those who want to know.

Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, follows and favorites.

If like this story, please leave your suggestions below.

Forgive me if anything was off about the park, I've never been to Disney. I know. It's sad. I have lived in Florida my entire life and I have never once been to Disney. Also, I have never been on a plane, sorry if it didn't add up correctly.

I will hopefully update again soon.

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	8. Chapter 8 - Alex gets hurt

Guys! Guess what!?

I do not and will not ever in my life, your life, or anyone else's life own Supergirl. Disclaimers are stupid, this is fanfiction, obviously i don't own it, but I continue to do these. Ever. Single. Chapter.

Anywho, I am terribly sorry about the lack of updates on Always there. I have a nice few chapters planned, but I need to get something done on them before I can. They'll be up sometime this week, I know it can be hard to wait on an update for a story you really truly love. Believe me, I know.

I don't know what I said that there, authors notes are always at the bottom...

Request are always, ALWAYS, ALWAYS welcome.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKA

"I have a bottle for you little bear!" Alex came out of the kitchen and over to her little one.

"Dwinks latew sissy" Kara, who was busy watching television, grumbled.

"No ma'am. Kara, you have to drink it now or it'll go bad. Come here sweetheart." Alex sat on the couch and looked at Kara, who's eyes still hadn't left the cartoon.

"No." Kara snapped at Alex. Her attention was on television and Alex didn't appreciate her tone, so she turned it off. Kara never ever had an attitude or disobeyed her on purpose. She was a sweetheart and she absolutely hated being in trouble, especially with her sister.

"Sissy! Why 'ou do dat fow?" Kara pouted.

"Because you are being rude to me and you weren't listening to me." Alex explained.

Kara got up and sat on Alex's lap facing her older sister. "Sissy, can 'ou tuwn da tb on?"

"Not till you finish the bottle" Alex said and put the nipple of the bottle in Kara's mouth. She drank about half of her bottle before deciding television was much better.

A little of her milk got on her chin and Alex took a napkin to clean her up. Alex smiled and poked her baby sisters cheeks who just sat there smiling at her sister.

"Tb now?" Kara wined.

"After you finish this whole bottle, my sweet little bear." Alex placed the bottle back into Kara's mouth and began to gently rock them back a forth.

After Kara finished the bottle, she looked to Alex once again for the tv. "Tb now?"

"What do you say?" Alex raised an eyebrow to her sister.

"Peazeeeeeee?" Kara drawled out the 'E' sound and Alex chuckled, she loved when Kara did that, almost like the younger girl forgot how to stop the sound.

"That a girl." Alex complained and turned on the tv, kissing Kara's head and going back to her own chores.

About half an hour later, Alex found herself distracted from her DEO reports, not that she minded.

"Sissy! Sissy! Sissy!" Kara exclaimed, running up to her sister from the living room.

"Kara! Kara! Kara!" Alex mimicked before correcting Kara's behavior. "And no running, your going to fall and hurt yourself."

"Sowwy sissy." Kara bowed her head low, scuffing her foot across the floor like she always did when she was in trouble.

"It's okay baby. Now, what did you wanna tell me?" Alex turned in her chair to fully face her sister and as soon as she did, she instantly found herself with a lap full of a blond alien.

"I fowgot." Kara nuzzled into the crook of Alex's neck before sitting back and looking up at her sister, biting her lip nervously as blue eyes meant hazel.

Alex giggled at how her sister looked shyly up at her, biting her lip like she'd seen her big sister so many times.

"Well aren't you just adorable?" Alex smiled and suddenly stood up, tossing Kara lightly into the air and catching her as she fell, spinning her around and tickling her before bringing her close to her and planting many different and random kisses all over her face.

Kara giggled happily at all the attention she was getting and basked in it. Alex brought Kara to her and hugged the girl tightly.

"I member wah I was gonna tell 'ou now." Kara said once her goggles had calmed down.

"Oh do you now? And what was that?" Alex pulled back and gave Kara a playful smirk.

"I lobe 'ou." Kara smiled wide and confidently, proud that she'd remember such important information a moment ago.

"Oh. Well I guess no one told you." Alex pretending to look said and Kara instantly become upset and concerned.

"Wah?" Kara looked heartbroken about what horrible news she was sure she was about to get.

Alex's playful smile returned to play on her lips. "That I love you more!" Alex tossed Kara again into the air, catching her before she could fall.

Kara giggled happily at her sisters antics, she loved being played with.

"Nuh-uh!" Kara argued. "I lobe 'ou mos!"

"Oh but I love you to infinity!" Alex countered.

Nothing was bigger than infinity, it wasn't possible for Kara to beat that, right? Well... Think again.

"An beyon'!"

"Alright alright. You win my little bear." Alex gave up, there sure was no getting past Kara, that was for sure.

"Yay! I wins!" Kara clapped happily and suddenly stopped, hearing someone screaming help. "Gotta go sissy." Kara sniffled and pouted but quickly got Alex to change her out of her comfy onesie and into her super suit before taking off and after whatever it was that needed her help.

It turned out to be a big bad alien, attacking the town.

Alex knew her sister was in trouble as soon as her watch began to buzz, her phone began to ring, and her mind began to panic.

Alex was dressed and out her door within thirty seconds, already my heading in the direction of her sister and her attacker.

Once she arrived on the scene, she immediately saw Kara get flung right through and building. Alex's anger got the better of her.

She rushed in after the alien, shooting it but her bullets just bounced right off.

The burly alien turned to face her, laughing at his puny opponent.

"Come to save the little kryptonian, have you?" His voice was low, sounding much like he had swallowed many hot coals and a few razor blades.

"Oh you know it." Alex and the alien went at it for awhile, before he finally managed to get her at a bad angle and throw her to the ground. He hit her against the concrete and she felt something large hit her stomach. The world around her began to fade but not before she could hear her little sisters voice screaming.

"NO! NO ONE HUWTS MY SISSY!" Kara was still in her little mind set, Alex concluded as the world around her faded from its existence.

Kara beat the living hell out of that alien, in fact, when Hank finally arrived he thought she was going to kill it.

He managed to detain the alien and when he came back over to check on Kara, he found her sobbing above Alex unconscious form, begging for her sissy to wake up.

Not only was Kara still scared of the alien, but know she was afraid that her sister wasn't gonna wake up.

Hank set aside his fear for Kara's sake and quickly checked Alex pulse, finding it was there and signing in relief before called an evacuation team out to come get the alien away while he took care of getting Kara and calm and Alex to a hospital.

Getting Alex to the hospital was easy. Prying a desperate Kara off of her sister... Not so easy.

It took four men, Hank, and three nurses to get Alex out of Kara's grip. And, this was without the girls powers, as she had blown them out fighting with the alien and sobbing over Alex.

When they finally rushed Alex away, it was up to Hank to stop her from following her sister.

"Lemme go!" Kara wiggled around, fighting him with all of her being. And damn if she wasn't putting up a good fight.

Hank managed to wrestle her into his lap and her her to unwillingly look into his eyes.

"Kara! Listen to me! She. Will be. Okay. You have to let them take care of her." He tried to explain, getting know where with Kara.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Kara screamed at the top of her lungs. "Sisssssssieeeeeeee!"

"Kara!" This time his tone got her attention. "You love your sister, right?" Kara nodded and sniffled. "Well, if you wanna help her, I need you to sit out her like a good girl and not throw a fit because the doctors can't help her if your in they're way, okay?" This time, Kara seeming to get it.

"I- otay. Sissy gonna be otay?" Her blue eyes were red and her face was flushed, her cheeks covered in dried and fresh tears as she looked hopelessly up at him.

"Yes. She will be okay." Hank lied. He had no idea what was wrong with Alex, but he knew not to show it. Kara was scared enough and he couldn't show his worry or concern for Alex right now. He had to make Kara believe she would be fine, even if she wouldn't.

He had hopes that she would, but he couldn't be for sure.

Four hours later, Kara was in such a bad mood, Hank had no idea what to do with her.

She wouldn't listen, she wouldn't eat, she wouldn't drink, and she wouldn't sleep. She just sat in the chair, curled in a ball pouting. Anytime he tried to ask her or get her to do something, she just cried and said "I wan sissy!"

Finally, a doctor came in search of Kara.

"I'm looking for a Kara Danvers?" Her looked around and seeing he had the attention of a crying blond and a very tired looking man, he assumed that they must be here for Alex.

"That's her, but you can tell me to." Hank said, gesturing to Kara. The doctor had her full attention, something Hank hadn't been able to get for almost five hours.

"Yes. Okay. Alexandra Danvers is well and alive, with only a few Minor injuries. She has two broken ribs, a bruised liver, and a mild cut on her upper temple, which we have closed with stitches, and a sprained wrist." He paused and flipped up the page. "However, I am going to need miss Kara to come with me. You sister is umm... Well." He was at a lost for words. "Fighting with two of our nurses right now about staying in place. And her reasoning? She wants her little sister." He quoted Alex's exact words. "She will be staying over night so we can monitor her and make sure nothing changes, but visiting hours close after 1 am." He gestured for Kara to follow and somehow, she managed to do so.

He brought her to the room and Kara could immediately hear yelling.

"Miss Danvers! Calm down!" One nurse yelled.

"Ow!" Another hissed as Alex fought against them. She needed to know that Kara was alright.

"Where is Kara!?" Alex jerked her arm out away from one of the two nurses trying to calm her down.

"I hewe." Kara smiled shyly to her sister and Alex immediately stopping fighting, but gave both nurses a pointed stare to leave and the doctor followed closely behind them, wanting to give the sisters a moment or two before informing them of everything.

"Come here baby." Alex opened her Arms to her little sister and Kara rushed into them.

Alex immediately noticed that by the fact Kara was shaking and weak when she fell into Alex's lap and arms after climbing into the hospital bed that Kara had in fact lost her powers.

"Hello little bear. I missed you." Alex rubbed Kara back gently and ignored the pain in her ribs and wrist.

"I missed 'ou mowe sissy. I was so scawed. He. Huwt 'ou an I was mad an I huwt him and 'ou fell aseep an I no could get 'ou ta wake up. An sissy!" Kara finally sobbed against her sisters chest.

"I know baby. I know. But I'm okay. I'm perfectly fine. We can go home tomorrow and we will be all good to go. Did Hank take you to the doctors?" Alex asked.

"No." Kara sniffled.

"Have got eaten or had hang thing to drink yet baby?" Alex adjusted Kara she she wasn't laying against her bruised liver and broken ribs.

"No. An no." Kara buried her face in Alex's shoulder.

"And why is that?" Alex grew concerned.

"'Ou gots huwts. No hungy." Kara explained.

"Well, I'll have Hank bring you something to eat and to drink soon, okay? Can you eat now that you know I'm okay?" Alex said gently.

"Otay sissy." Kara didn't move away from Alex though, she staying right where she was.

About an hour later, the doctor had left and Hank had brought both Alex and Kara they're stuff, he knew for a fact that it would be over little Kara's cold dead body before they'd get her away from her sissy and out of that hospital room. That two year old wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. When Alex left, Kara would leave. That's how it would always be, whether Kara was big or little, at Alex's side she would always stand.

"Alright Kara, time to change." Alex had been lucky enough to get her own room with no windows.

"Otay." Kara sneezed and Alex sighed, the poor girl was getting sick. That wasn't good.

"Arms up." Alex said and Kara complied, taking the old white T-shirt Hank had made her wear off and slipping another over-sized blue one over her head and a pair of little Mickey Mouse shorts over Kara's now clean diaper.

It was about ten thirty when Kara finally fell asleep right next to Alex, her head on her sisters chest listening to the steady heart beat and her hand wrapped tightly around the color to Alex's own shirt.

Alex kept an arm around Kara as well, enjoying the gentle peace of this situation.

About an hour later, the doctor came in and saw Kara cuddled up against Alex and the brunette playing in the younger girls blond curls.

"Hello, miss Danvers." Her greeted, closing the door behind him.

"Please, call me Alex." Miss Danvers reminded her to much of her mom.

"Sure, Alex. I wanted to talk to you. You are aware that the hospital wil not allow your sister to stay over night, right?" He said softly, as not to wake the younger girl.

"Sir, with all do respect. She is staying the night. I know you don't like it, or really allow it, but it will be over both mine and her dead body that you drag her out of this room and force her to leave. She won't do it, you know. She'll fight you and do everything in her power to keep you away from her and to keep herself next to me." Alex explained trying to not to sound rude and uptight, but still pointed and authoritative.

"I see. Well, I suppose sense toy are staying a single night that it will slide. I hear from the nurses that she was in hysterics out there waiting for you. It took three nurses, four men, and the gentleman who was here with her to pry that sleeping blond off from you. I've never seen anyone so desperate in my entire career in the medical field." He shook his head slightly.

"That doesn't surprise me. She really is sweet, I promise." Alex replied.

"If bet it. She really loves you, I just hope you know. I don't know either of you well and I can tell it. You must be her hero, which takes a lot when there's a actual superhero rivaling with you as a idol." He chuckled and so did Alex, easily playing off that the blond idling her was in fact Supergirl herself.

"I suppose." Alex smiled.

"Well, I will bid you goodnight and you will be free, if nothing changes, to go home tomorrow morning." He grasped the door handle and exited the room, the door closing behind him with a gentle click.

Kara shifted in her sleep and scooted closer against Alex, cuddling into her side happily.

"I love you, little bear." Alex kissed her sister night and fell into a light sleep herself, waking up and hissing in pain.

She had fallen asleep on her wrist the wrong way and her sudden movement woke Kara, who quickly woke up, still in her little mind set.

"Sissy?" She asked sleepily. "'Ou otay?" Kara rubbed her eyes and looked at her sister.

"I'm okay Kara. I just have a few boo boo's and one is hurting a little but right now." Alex couldn't help but smile at her little sisters concern.

"I kiss it bettew?" Kara tilting her head a little and how could anyone ever say no that that?

"Yes please." Alex held her wrist out to Kara and the two year old placed a sloppy kiss against it and smiled up at Alex.

"Bettew?"

"Better." Alex confirmed and kissed Kara's forehead gently. "Now go to sleep little bear."

Kara snuggled back into the bed and against Alex before dosing off to sleep. She would always try and help take care of Alex.

The next day back at home, Alex was really feeling the pain and a hyper two year old wasn't helping her get the rest she needed, that was for sure. Hank had offered to watch her, but Alex knew Kara was getting sick and she knew that Hank wouldn't be able to handle it, she she'd just kept Kara at home with her.

Kara climbed up on the couch and sat on Alex's lap, smiling at her sister with that silly stupid grin of hers when she wants something.

"What do you want my little bear."

"Sissy, pway wif me!" Kara giggled.

"Kara, I don't really feel good. Sissy can't play right now. But I promise to play with you as soon as I do, okay?" Alex felt so bad for not being able to play with Kara, but she just couldn't will herself to do it.

"Otay sissy. I hewlp 'ou. Wah do 'ou needs?" Kara got that little determined glint in her and eye and Alex couldn't help but smile. "Awe 'ou hungwy? Tiwsty? Seepy?"

The thought of Kara trying to bring her something to eat or drink scare her, as the Little one had a tendency to break things, drop things, or just get messy with things in general. But unfortunately, Alex knew she couldn't go to sleep unless Kara did, so sleep was off the charts right now to.

But the little blond was so desperate to help that Alex couldn't turn down that adorable face.

"Alrighty Kara. You can help me. How about you bring me a napkin? And can you grab my phone please off that table?" As soon as Alex finished the words, Kara was off her lap and going to retrieve the items.

"Otay!" Once she had them, she returned to her sister. "I gots dem."

"You sure did! You are such a great little helper!" Alex, with her good hand, tickled Kara's stomach.

She blew her nose and threw the napkin away, and used her phone to check emails.

"Sissy?" Kara looked up, a heart broken look on her face.

"Yes?" Alex say forward, ignoring the stinging sensation in her own ribs.

"I's no feel goods." Kara sniffled, finally starting to feel sick.

"Oh baby. Come here." Alex said and Kara walked over to her.

The older girl felt Kara's forehead and sighed. It wasn't warm which meant the fever hadn't broken out yet.

"Sissy. I wanna hewlp 'ou." Kara looked at her sister.

"You really wanna help me?" Alex smiled, her baby sister was such a sweetheart.

Kara nodded her head.

"Well, the best thing you can do for me is..." She paused for dramatic effect. "Snuggle with me!" Alex opened her Arms and Kara dove right into them, cuddling her older sister as much as she could.

"Otay." Kara yawned and felt herself getting sleepy. It wasn't long before se feel asleep against her big sister.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

I know nothing about hospitals, I've never stayed over night.

If you guys want me to continue this chapter and do a sick chapter, please tell me in the reviews/comments.

So I'm definitely getting better at updates! Yaysies!

So I googled that, I've read a lot of fanfics where they say Alex's eyes are brown, a lot where they say her eyes are green, but both are wrong. She has hazel eyes. Bam! I just did you all a favor and put a end to the confusion. Your welcome :)

*struts out like a boss*

*runs back remembering I have more to say*

I hope you liked this one, it's been my second favorite chapter to write so far.

I didn't think I would like writing this story as much as I do, so that's really great.

Thanks to anyone who follows, favorites, reviews, and even reads.

Thank you guess for being so sweet and kind all the time, it means a lot.

Always There is at 203 reviews! That's insane!

I love that you guys love my works and what I write, thank you.

Sorry about typos. It's 2:30 AM where I am, and frankly I'm way to tired to look this over.

I don't even remember whose request these were i'n so tired... But got know who you are! Tell me in the comments and reviews, and I'll be sure to give you your deserved credit in the next chapter :)

Alright, I'm gonna call the authors notes at a end here because I'm so tired that I'm about to be like Baymax in low battery... "We jumped out a Window!" -Baymax

"Be quiet, aunt Cas will here you!" -Hiro

*quietly yell whispers* "we jumped out a window!" - Baymax

Okay... I need help.

I hope you all have a blessed day/night and sorry for that bit of randomness up above...

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	9. Chapter 9 - Sick

As always, I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters.

Awe! Thank you guys for your very sweet comments! You are way to kind :)

I'm going to have three updates for this week so that way I can get two in for Always There next week and two in for We're Not Broken, Just Bent.

Request - So lovely! I don't know how you do this but each chapter is even cuter than the other, I can't even read them properly because I'm having attacks of cuteness :)

I loved the idea of continuing this with a sick chapter, I'm really excited to read that :)

I also have a suggestion for the other chapter that would need a powerless Kara: Kara gets hurt when she blows her powers and Alex have trouble with taking care of an even clinglier and grumpy alien :)

Another suggestion is a chapter in which you show Kara's first time of having experiences as a human, like the first time she felt hot or cold and things like that :)

Love your work ~ Bia Morraes

Next chapter - you guys need to vote, do you want a scared Kara on Halloween, or do you want a jealous Kara? Vote in the reviews/comments below :)

Authors notes are always at the bottom.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"Sissy. I no fewl goods." Kara wined, but it was muffled by her sisters chest.

"Me either baby. Me either." Alex soothed, ignoring the searing pain in her ribs so that she could put Kara first.

"Make it go way sissy." Kara huffed before breaking into a coughing fit.

"I wish I could baby. I wish I could." Alex rubbed her sisters back and sat up, pulling the younger girl with her and feeling her face.

"I fewl bad sissy. I no no wha's wong eider." Kara cried, falling forward into her sisters chest again.

"It's okay baby girl. Your just sick and probably feeling a little hot. Your gonna be alright though. We'll just get some medicine in you and a good bath, so you'll feel better. We can get you in your favorite pair of jammies, watch some cartoons and then we can have a lullaby or story to go to sleep to, how does that sound?" Alex smiled at her sisters response.

"Good. But no baf an gwoss puwple stuffs." She jutted her bottom lip out for effect.

"Yes gross purple stuff and yes bath. Or no cartoons." Alex warned, making sure Kara fully understood her.

"Otay. I eats fiwst tho?" Kara looked up at her sister, her face the perfect example of adorable and innocence.

"Of corse. Soup?" Alex asked and stood, Kara staying in her arms, and headed to the kitchen to warm up so chicken noodle soup.

Once her soup was all done being heated, Alex brought the steaming bowl back over to the couch and sat down, facing Kara towards her.

"Taste funny." Kara scrunched up her nose and turned away from the spoon.

"Probably because you are sick, my little bear." Alex dipped the spoon back into the bowl and did a special spin with it before bringing it out and to Kara's mouth again. "Was that any better?"

"Mhmm!" Kara nodded her head enthusiastically, seemingly delighted by the little gesture her sister was making.

Soon, the whole bowl was devoured and Kara sat back, hoping more than anything that Alex had forgotten about the medicine.

Unfortunately, poor little Kara was not that lucky and she knew what was coming as soon as she felt Alex's arms lock around her tightly and carry her into the kitchen.

There was no sense in fighting, but for Kara, nothing was worst than the icky purple concoction known as "Cold and Flu Medicine".

Kara wined and pushed away from Alex, but to no avail. Her older sister had an iron lock around her.

Alex grabbed the baby syringe and sucked up the required twenty millimeters of syrup before shifting Kara.

The younger girl reacted immediately once realizing that she couldn't get away. Kara shot forward and buried her face into Alex's shoulder, effective hiding her mouth from Alex.

Sadly, Kara was no match for the tickle monster and when her sister mercilessly began digging into her sides, Kara was forced to riel her head back In laughter and open her mouth for the joyful sounds to escape.

Alex took advance of the giggles and quickly forced the liquid down Kara's throat. The younger girls lip quivered and wobbled dangerously before breaking out into full on wails.

Alex rocked Kara back and forth until she calmed down, which didn't take long.

Then it was bath time. Alex undressed her sister and filled the tub with bubbles Kara's toy ducks from Hank and her little Sail boat.

Kara giggled happily and the toys destructed her long enough for Alex to get her all cleaned up and ready to be dressed.

Alex grabbed Kara out of the tub and carried her carefully into the nursery, changing her into her favorite blue onesie, and clean diaper before that, and showering her with kisses before brushing her little sisters hair.

Once that was all done, Alex kept her promise of cartoons and the two sisters say snuggling up on the couch under Kara's blankie while a rerun Alex had saved of the Paw Patrol played.

"Sissy, I cold." Kara shivered violently and latched onto her sister, burrowing herself deep into Alex.

"Your cold? Well, I'm here to make that all better. I always am." Alex wrapped Kara's blankie all the way around her and hugged her tightly, making sure the younger girl kept warm.

"Hot sissy." Kara wiggled out of the blanket, and ten seconds later was cold again. "I hate dis." Kara pouted and got back under her blue blanket.

"I know baby. Everyone does." Alex promised.

"Stowy?" Kara looked up, impossibly big blue eyes starring right into Alex's soul.

"How about a lullaby instead?" Alex didn't want to get up and go get a book, it was easier just to sing. Besides, she had the perfect song In Mind for tonight.

"Otay. Peaze." Kara Snuggled up beside her sister and it completely comfortable as she awaited her lullaby.

Alex took a deep breath and began her sweet lullaby, changing some of the words to better suit them as a whole. It was a song her own father used to sing to her.

"Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.

Gonna tell you how much I love you

though you think you already know.

I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink, so soft and warm.

You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.

You're beautiful baby from the outside in.

Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.

Go on, take on this whole world.

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.

Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.

Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.

As I walk away, I hear you say, "Sissy, Love You More!".

You're beautiful baby from the outside in.

Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.

Go on, take on this whole world.

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.

But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half that makes you whole, that he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.

I know he'll say that he's in love.

But between you and me. He won't be good enough!

You're beautiful baby from the outside in.

Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.

Go on, take on this whole world.

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl."

By the end of the song, Kara's eyes were dropping closed and a small smile played at her lips, boy did she love to hear her sister sing.

Alex herself took this time to rest up, and try and heal. She knew she'd have to, because having been in as much pain as she's in and taking care of Kara was near impossible.

Two hours later, Alex woke up to feeling Kara jump off from her and lean over the little garbage can at the end of the couch.

Alex was quick to wake up herself and pull Kara's hair back just in time for the soup she ate hours ago to come back up again.

Kara shook with each wretch and cough until all of her vomit was gone and nothing was left but dry heaves. Alex rubbed her back comfortingly the entire time, telling her that she'd be alright and that it was okay.

"Sissy..." Kara sobbed, her throat dry and burning from the stomach acid.

"I know. How about a bottle? That'll make it better." Alex got up and made the bottle any way, though she felt Kara nodding her head no against her shoulder.

The warm bottle of milk would help with Kara's upset stomach and help get her back to sleep, a win win situation for Alex.

Alex sat in the rocking chair as she fed Kara her bottle. Kara spit it out a few times, but Alex just had patience and put it back each time until the whole bottle was all gone.

Kara's eyes were heavy, but she wasn't quite asleep yet, so Alex placed her binki in her mouth and the two got comfortable this time in Alex's bed.

An hour later, both were out cold.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

I'm doing great right now on this whole updating thing.

I hope you liked this chapter.

The name of the song is My Little Girl by Tim McGraw. I got the Idea for it because my dad used to sing it to me when I was much younger.

Anyway, thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites. It means a lot when you so those things.

Don't forget to vote, do you want Jealous Kara, or scared Kara on Halloween?

Thanks for he request Bia Morraes, I'm working on your other one with Kara getting hurt, just so you know :)

So guys, tell me. What's your favorite chapter of this story so far and what is your favorite episode of Supergirl?

My favorite chapter is the third chapter and my favorite episode is episode 13, For The Girl Who Has Everything. (AKA, the one with the Black Mercy.)

I hope you have a blessed day! :)

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	10. Chapter 10 - Scared Halloween

As always, I do not and will not ever own Supergirl.

Chapter - it looks like all of you wanted... Scared Kara in halloween! So that's what Imma gonna do.

Next chapter - Eliza finds out about little Kara, Jealous Kara, or Kara meets rules. You guys vote :)

Authors notes are at the bottom, like always.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"Are you excited to get candy tonight, Kara?" Alex asked, tickling her sisters stomach.

"Uh-huh! It's gonna be so fun! I esided sissy!" Kara giggles were contagious, and Alex herself was laughing along.

"Well, we have to go by my work before we can come back and go trick or treating, okay?" Alex frowned a little at Kara's pout.

"Otay." Kara huffed, but at least she didn't protest or fight Alex in anyway.

"Great! Come on then little bear, we have to get you some food in that belly and pack up to go?" Alex carried Kara to her high chair and locked her in with the tray, warming up some pizza bites and setting them aside to cool while she filled a bottle with apple juice.

Alex decided to let Kara feed herself the pizza rolls, as they were already in bite sized pieces. A huge mistake on her part.

The sauce managed to get... Everywhere. It was in Kara's hair, on her face, on her shirt, on her hands, covering her arms, and, somehow, on her feet.

Big Kara was a messy enough eater, but little Kara was indescribably disastrous with her food.

Maybe pizza bites for breakfast wasn't a good idea anyway.

"Oh, Kara. You know what this means, right?" Alex unlocked the tray and cringed a little as she picked Kara up, covering herself in the sauce.

"Baf." Kara folded her arms and huffed.

"Yep." Alex ran the water and after scrubbing Kara down, Alex brought her back into the nursery and dressed her in a slightly to big grey t-shirt and jeans that did a good job of hiding the younger girls diaper.

Alex herself had to change, Kara had gotten her covered in sauce to, and she wore a black loose and simple shirt along with a dark pair of ripped skinny jeans.

"We gots ta go?" Kara wined as Alex finished collecting the last of their necessities.

"Mhmm." She grabbed Kara and began descending down the stairs until she got to the car.

Alex gently put Kara in her car seat, her binki around her neck, her bear and blankie in her arms, and finally gave her a bottle of warm milk.

Alex had a silly smile on her face when she saw Kara's face as she turned on the mobile movie player she had put in the car to help keep Kara from being so fussy.

"Woah!" Kara squealed and bounced in her car seat as the tv screen shown to life and The Little Mermaid began playing.

"I know! It's cool isn't it baby?" Alex laughed and never got a reply, as Kara's jaw just hung open for a few moments. Maybe car rides and itchy car seats weren't so bad after all.

By the time they got to the DEO, Kara had fallen asleep and now Alex had to wake her up.

"Wakey wakey sleepy baby." Alex whispered and peppered Kara's face with kisses.

"Sissy. 'top it!" Kara giggled and her bright blue eyes fluttered open and she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck.

The older Danvers unbuckled her and then Kara's legs wrapped instinctively around her sisters waist and they scurried on inside.

Alex sat Kara down as soon as all the agents noticed the pair.

"I'll be right back guys, come on Kara. I just have to put this bag in my office." Alex headed to her office and Kara followed closely behind, until suddenly Vasquez snapped her fingers three times and the lights went off.

Alex was shoved into her office and the door forced closed behind her.

Big Kara had, a day prior, set up a series of little pranks around the entire office as a way for the agents to have fun.

All it has done was piss them off, and now, they were getting her back for it.

Everyone knew for a fact that Alex would stand in they're way and stop them from scaring Kara like this.

But what they didn't know, is that they weren't separating the Kara they knew from Alex, they were separating and anxious two year old from her sissy, which wasn't a good idea.

Kara immediately began wining and trying to get to Alex. A pair of firm arms wrapped around her and dragged her away, and she felt a overwhelming sense of dizziness as well as weakness.

There was only one explanation for this. Kryptonite.

Kara screamed bloody murder as the arms dragged her away. They let go and a single candle lit at the opposite end of the room.

Kara rushed toward it and a suddenly cold wind blew around her, extinguishing it.

Another lit to her right and as rushed toward it, only to hear a loud roar coming from behind it.

Kara's heart stopped and she broke down crying, suddenly screaming out for Alex.

Alex threw herself repeatedly against the door to her office, knowing her co-workers were up to no good.

Ryan, a very large agent, got an idea and opened the door for Alex to escape, but grabbed her around her waist and held her in place as she screamed.

Kara recognized Alex's voice and whipped around in its direction, but couldn't see through the blackness.

Alex fought to get to her sister, the little ones scared cries capturing her attention and breaking her heart.

Alex turned and twisted in is grip, but he had her in a fierce hold.

Kara began to hear whispers.

"Kara..."

"We're coming to get you."

"We've got your sister."

Kara narrowed her eyes dangerously and from the now single lit candle in the distance in from of Kara, where Alex could see her but Kara couldn't see Alex, the older sister could see something brewing in her little ones eyes, but weather it was good or bad Alex couldn't tell.

"Let 'er go!" Kara screamed as se lost her temper. She heard another loud roar follows by loud, thunderous foot steps coming up behind her and the candle blew out.

She was wracked with fear again and her entire body began to shake.

Kara's mind finally got the point across to her body and the young blond began running away from the sound, tripping over her own feet and falling face first on the floor. There was a sickening cracking noise followed by a murderous scream and pain-filled sobs.

But the prank continues.

"Your sister is dead. Because of you! And your next!" She heard a gruff voice call out.

"Nooooooo!" Kara cried and Alex finally snapped.

She caught Ryan at a bad angle and slammed him against the ground, rushing over toward her sister and the lights came on, everyone but Alex and Kara (and now Ryan) were laughing.

"Sissy!" As soon as she saw her sister, Kara fell into her older sisters waiting arms and hid her face.

"We scared her!"

"We got Kara good! Ahahahaha!"

"I wish we had of gotten that in video!"

The kryptonite emitters were turned off and what was most likely a broken wrist healed right up.

Alex glared at everyone in the room and the laughter stopped instantly.

Everyone could see it. Alex was mad. She was very. Very. Very mad. There was no denying that.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE ALL OF YOU THINKING!" Alex hugged Kara to her.

Not a single soul dared to speak up.

"Well?" Alex tapped her foot impatiently and sighed when she felt Kara trying to get Alex to pick her up.

"She started it!" Vasquez dared to speak.

"How?" Alex demanded and gave in to Kara, picking her very scared sister up.

"She set up several pranks around this office, and we all got tired of it and wanted to get her back." Vasquez explained.

She shouldn't be mad, Alex knew that. She shouldn't be mad at them for getting Kara back, but it was hard not to when it came to her sister. Especially when it came to little Kara.

After Alex didn't say anything, Vasquez spoke again. "Why are you holding her?"

"Because you scared the shit out of her." Alex hissed.

"We didn't know she would over react like that."

"Over react? You told her I was dead." Alex growled, advancing forward.

Vasquez shut up, as did anyone else who had planned to speak.

Alex huffed and went into her office to comfort Kara.

"It's okay little bear. I'm here. Sissys here. I've got you. Your okay Kara." Alex rocked her back and forth and Kara's sobs turned to sniffles and hiccups.

"Sissy. I scawed." Kara nuzzled into her sister affectionately.

"I know baby. But you wanna go out to get candy tonight?" Alex has strategically mentioned candy, in the hopes that it would cheer Kara up. And cheer her up it did.

"Otay!" Kara was all smiles and the two left, Alex making sure to glare at everyone intently as she left.

She got Kara into her car seat and played a movie, this time it was Frozen.

Once they arrived home, Kara excitedly ran around waiting to be changed into her costume.

It was a adorable princess Belle costume, in which Kara made even cuter.

Alex even did Kara's hair up like the well known Disney princess.

"We go now?" Kara bounced on her toes and smiled widely up at Alex as the older women made sure that they had everything.

"We can go now, yes." Alex smiled and took Kara's hand as they left.

They got to the first door and Kara stopped in her tracks, looking to Alex for comfort.

"It's okay." Alex pressed a hand against Kara's back and nudged her forward.

Kara's face was pure nervousness. What if these people were gonna scare her to?

Alex sighed and knocking for her, and a friendly man came to the door.

He seemed to understand that Kara wasn't your typical adult, but he assumed mental illness or something.

"Well hello sweetheart. What would you like?" He smiled warmly and Kara buried her face in Alex's side.

"She's a little shy, I'm sorry." Alex gave a half smile and he nodded in understanding, generously giving her two Hershey bars and telling them to have a goodnight.

"Kara, remember to say trick or treat okay? I'm right here." Alex took her sisters hand and they continued to the next house.

"Mommy, why is she trick or treating?" A little boy, about age four, asked his mom.

"I don't know sweetie. People like that are sick, twisted, or freaks. But sometimes, they have mental illnesses." The mother explained and Alex had a hard time biting her tongue.

How dare someone assume Kara was sick, or twisted, or had a mental illness? That was not okay.

Luckily, Kara didn't seem to notice and anyone else who was around, assumed that Kara was doing it for charity or something and they didn't say anything.

Kara stood wide eyed at the next door.

"Sissy!" Kara looked petrified up at her sister and hid in Alex's arms, not wanting to fact the people on the other side of the door.

Alex rubbed Kara's back and Kara shyly looked out of the corner of her eye when the door opened.

"Trick or treat!" Alex said for Kara and held out the bucket. The women laughed and put the candy into the bucket.

Every house they visited had the same story, Kara getting scared and burying her face into Alex's side.

It was all the same story... Until they got to a certain house.

Alex knocked for Kara, and waited. But suddenly the door flung open and a man in a terrifying clown mask stood at the doorway, cackling mechanically.

Kara jumped into Alex's arms sobbing, he was so scary. Kara absolutely hated clowns.

Both big and little Kara were petrified of them.

"Shhhhhhhhhh." Alex soothed and the man took off his mask, apologizing profoundly. He didn't mean to make her cry.

He gave her the rest of his candy and tried to make it right, but Kara was horrified and Alex decided to call it a night. It was getting late anyway.

Alex ended up having to carry Kara back to their apartment and it took Alex forever to get the girl to calm down.

"Sissy. Why ebewybody scawing me? I bad?" Kara sniffled and buried her face into Alex chest.

"No no no. It's okay baby. No you aren't bad. You never were. Some people are just mean. But it's okay little bear. It's okay baby."

"Pwomise?" Kara looked up innocently at Alex.

"Promise. You wanna go to bed now?" Alex stood, carrying Kara into her nursery.

"No. Scawy." Kara whimpered.

"I know. But I'm here to protect you." Alex assured and kissed Kara's head before changing her diaper and her into a blue onesie with white polka-dots littering it.

After giving Kara a warm bottle of milk and rocking her, the little alien fell asleep in her sisters arms.

Alex would go through her candy later.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Okay. I'm great at updating this story again. *pats self on the back*

Where have all my readers gone off to...? Always There usually gets 13-18 reviews per chapter. It only got 5 this time. It's odd. Same thing on this story. Usually I get 7-8 reviews. Why now am I only getting 3-4? Where have you all gone...?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was really fun to write :)

Don't forget to vote on which chapter you want next, Eliza finds out, jealous Kara, or Kara meets rules?

I'll update as soon as I can get a toll on what you guys want as the next chapter

Request! Leave them pleaseeee! As many as you can come up with! Please!

Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites.

Have a blessed day!

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	11. Chapter 11 - A Jealous Little

It's is literally the same story. Every. Single. Time. I do not and will not ever in my life time, your life time, or Supergirl's air time own Supergirl or any of its characters.

Sooooo... I may or may not have totally forgotten about this story because of... Well... Stress? I mean, yes I am young, as most of you know, but life isn't easy for anyone. Everyone had a problem, everyone creates one. I'm currently packing to move and studying for exams. :/

This chapter - the majority of you voted that I do Eliza finding out, but I didn't have much of a will to write that today. I was personally leaning towards Jealous little Kara, because that was what I was feeling recently.

I will still do the Eliza one, I just need to feel in the mood for it. I'm actually debating on whether to have Eliza find out or to have Cat find out. Or maybe even Lucy...

Next chapter - to be honest, I have no idea. It might be cute and fluffy or it might be kinda sad. I just... I don't think anyone understands it. This story literally has no plot line, no concept, and is sister-centric. It is so difficult to write because there isn't anything to follow when writing and there isn't much of anything to write about. I'm not complaining, I love this story. It is just incredibly difficult to write. I promise it is not ending any time soon, but any ideas you may have could and would be very helpful. If I do sad, it'll most likely be Alex and little Kara on the anniversary to Jeremiah's death or maybe about how Kara's life in Krypton wasn't so peachy after all. I might do the sad krypton one on Always There though, because dialogue in this story can be a bit difficult.

I thank you Supergay for your request, I am in desperate need of those so anything more you come up with, please be sure to leave them in a comment below :)

I know it seems like the authors note was at the top, but there's more at the bottom, haha.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

"Sissy, can I habe a kiss?" Kara looked up at her sister from her place on Alex's lap.

"Of corse." Alex smiled warmly and placed several random kisses all over her little sisters face. Kara giggled wildly in return, hugging her sister around her neck when Alex finally showed her mercy and stopped kissing her.

Alex rested her chin on Kara's head and took a deep breath, enjoying the faint smell of baby shampoo. "I love you, little bear."

"Lobe sissy." Kara said sweetly and nuzzled her face against Alex's chest.

"Come on now, we gotta go shopping because we have no food left. Someone eats it all." Alex gave Kara a signature smirk and got onto her feet.

After the usual short battle of getting Kara actually into her car seat, they were in their way to the store.

"You wanna walk or ride in the cart?" Alex asked quietly as she unbuckled Kara from her car seat.

"Walk." Kara said and Alex lifted her out of the seat and onto her feet.

"Hold my hand." Alex held hers out to Kara and Kara took it in her own hand.

Shopping was always a bit... Difficult. Kara was extremely clingy to Alex when she was in her Little mind set and was usually annoyed if her older sisters attention was anywhere but her. And today was no exception.

Kara kept hold of Alex's hand as they walked around the store gathering various items and necessities.

The first isle they walked down was the baby isle. Alex gathered baby animal crackers, baby cereal puffs, formula, baby powder, baby wipes, and they got diapers.

Alex saw an old friend, Jackson, and stopped to say hello to him.

"Hey, Jack." Alex smiled warmly and Kara stood as close to her as she could.

"Oh, Alex! Wow, I haven't seen you in, like, well... Forever! How have you been?" He asked.

"I've been better, but things are alright. You?"

"Pretty good, I've got another baby boy on the way. How's Kara?" He asked, not realizing the girl next to Alex was in fact the girl in question.

"She's pretty good. Kinda stressed with the whole Cat Grants assistant kinda thing, but she's doing great." Alex decided not to stress little Kara by making her presence known.

"That's gotta be a tuff job. I mean, Cat Grant can't be easy going at all. She's probably so internally destroyed by now, especially since Cat has to be putting so much pressure on her with the whole new superhero thing." He tried not to notice all the baby items in Alex's cart but couldn't help asking. "You have one on the way then?" He gestured to Alex's cart.

"Oh no! Not me, it's more of a baby sitting thing." Alex quickly covered.

"Oh. Do you plan to have kids someday?" Jack raised an eyebrow to Alex.

"No, I've got all I need." Alex smiled. He had no idea.

"Ahhhhhh. My boy is a handful, but he's a really great kid. What about the one you baby sit?"

"She's great. She doesn't always listen and she can sometimes be a lot of trouble, but I love her to death. She's such a sweetheart." Alex glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Kara staring impatiently up at her.

"I know how you feel. My boy is the same. Well, I've got shopping to do. I'll see you around, Alex." Jack offered a hug and Alex took it.

Kara's face turned red and she resisted the urge to stomp her foot.

"I'll see you around, Jack." Alex smiled as he walked away. "Come on Kara." She took Kara's Hand but was shocked when Kara wouldn't walk.

Kara stood I'm place with a pout evident on her lips. Her sissy forgot about her.

"Come on Kara. We have to finish shopping." Alex turned and could see tears brimming I'm Kara's eyes. "Oh no. What's wrong baby?"

Kara lip trembled dangerously and she launched herself forward and into Alex's arms.

The older Danvers hugged Kara tightly and tried to piece together what had just happened. Kara and her were shopping, she stopped to talk to an old friend, and...

Oh.

Now it made sense.

"Kara, are you jealous...?" Alex couldn't stop the slight smirk playing against her lips.

"No." Kara shook her head.

"Kara." Alex warned. "Are you jealous?"

"No." This time when Kara shook her head she shook it up and down, not left and right.

"So you are jealous. Why?" Alex raised an eye brow and broke their hug to make eye contact.

"'Ou gonna fowget me. Ou gonna like him bettew." Kara looked down at her feet, afraid to look at Alex.

"I wouldn't ever forget you, little bear. Your my number one, always and forever. I will personally make sure that I'm always yours and that whenever you need me, I'm there."

"Sissy, I needs ou all da time." The blonde girl pouted.

"Then I'll be around all the time." At this, Kara giggled.

"I lobe 'ou."

"And I love you. But we've got shopping to do." Alex took Kara's hand again in her own.

"You want Oreos or Chocolate Chip cookies?" Alex stood in front of the cookies.

"Bof." Kara stated plainly and the older Danvers rolled her eyes, but threw the cookies into the cart anyway.

Grocery shopping was a long process for Alex because she had to buy for herself, Little Kara, and Big Kara.

"Okay. I think we've got everything except for... Cereal. Okay so Big Kara wanted Reese's Puffs, and you want Captain Crunch and I guess I'll get Frosted Mini Wheats." Alex went ahead and got all three cereals, checked out, and headed home.

After unpacking and putting away the food, Alex went into Little Kara's room to play with the two year old for a bit.

"Hello my little bear, what are we playing?" Alex sat down gently next to her sister.

"I dunno." Kara shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, what do you want to play?"

"Cuddles." Kara looked at Alex and held her arms out.

"You wanna be cuddled?" Alex raised a brow.

"Uh-huh" the Little blonde nodded her head. Alex chuckled and picked Kara up, hugging the younger girl closely to her.

"Your so sweet." The older girl commented and Carried her younger sister out into the leaving room where more proper cuddled could be done on the couch.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

GUYS! I AM SUPER CRAZY SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES!

I know I say that every chapter. I've just been kinda... Dead inside.

Writing sweet and fluffy just was difficult these past few weeks.

I'm sorry to tell you guys that chapters might become a little more angsty and painful to read in Always There. I feel like that story could use a bit of something new.

I had to write this about 5 times because my writing just seemed to be pure rubbish and I wanted to give it another go each time.

No, I'm not British. Rubbish is just one of my favorite words, don't ask why.

Sorry that this wasn't such a good depiction of jealous Kara. I'll re write it again with a more jealous Kara later on.

If you had to choose, would you rather me take this summer off and come back with fluffy stuff all the time and updating on a regular schedule again, or would you rather me update randomly with some darker chapters?

Dear BiaZor-El, thank you for your kindness and curiosity for how I'm doing. It was very very sweet of you to think of me. That means a lot and I hope you have a blessed day.

Thanks to anyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews.

Again, I know this one is short. I'm trying, they should be long again within the next few weeks or so if I keep writing.

If your interested, I have started a new Instagram account called FrozenFever9712 where you can see some of my artwork. Request for things to draw can be taken and yes, I do commissions.

If you don't know what I commission is, it is a piece of art you do for someone of there original character, of them, or something that they want and then they purchase it from you.

I wish you all a blessed day and remember that you can smile, there's always a reason somewhere. If you can't find one, then fake it. Sometimes a fake smile can bring real joy.

~ Xoxo, Isabella

:)


	12. Chapter 12 - Random First

What's up my readers! Long time no see, huh?

Not even gonna lie, I missed writing this story...

I DO NOT own Supergirl or any of its characters. I just kinda write somewhat for it.

Thanks at NicosMama for all of your help with this :)

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Little Kara's First - Part 2

-Meet The Puppy-

"Kara! Come back!" Alex called as her little one went running down the hall and away from her sister.

"Noooooo!" Kara shouted through her giggles. As annoyed as Alex got with the avoidance of the bed time, she found that innocent giggle and sweet smile to be the cutest thing to ever exist.

"Kara! Please. Just. Ugh. KARA NO!" Alex suddenly felt herself sprinting across the room to stop her little sister from walking out the front door but unfortunately she was just a few seconds to late.

The younger blond stood out in the hallway, eyes wide as she took it all in. Usually, she was busy hiding her face in Alex's shoulder when they were leaving the apartment.

But here she was. Just standing there. Taking it all on.

A loud yip caught her attention and in front of her was a small, white, and very excited... Thing. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it was loud.

"Sissy!" Kara stood still, breathing hard as the small... Thing advanced forward and closer to her.

"Jesus Kara!" Alex scooped her frightened little sister off of the floor and cuddled her close, holding Kara's head to her chest.

Alex smiled down at the little fuzz ball now standing at their feet. She couldn't help but laugh a little as she realized it was the source of Kara's fear.

Alex gave Kara's whole body a reassuring squeeze and she knelt down to the floor and Kara sat on her lap, facing her. The younger Danvers kept her face buried in Alex's shoulder, utterly at a loss. What... What is that thing!?

"Kara, this is a puppy! It's a baby dog. It's little, just like you. See, it's cute. It's just like the dogs on Paw Patrol!" Alex finally managed to get Kara to peak at the puppy to see her petting it.

"Puppy?" Kara asked timidly.

"Yes, little bear. Puppy."

Kara slowly held out her hand to the puppy, giggling when it licked at her finger tips.

Kara gently touched it's head and smiled widely at how soft it was. "Sissy!" Kara squealed and reached out to pick the puppy up, only to have it squirm around, as she had picked it up a little to roughly. It whined and she sat it down turning back to face Alex with tears in her eyes.

"Awe, baby. It's okay. You just picked him up to hard. You have to be very very gentle with puppies. Okay?" Alex wiped Kara's tears away and kissed her forehead gently.

"Otay. Puppy? I sowwy. I no means ta huwt 'ou." Kara sniffled and kissed the puppies head. "We keep 'em?"

"No, we can't keep him. He's not ours. He belongs to someone else. See, look at his collar. It says he belongs to D-18... That's apartment next to us. We have to take him home." Alex smiled gently at Kara.

"Buh I lobe 'em." Kara sniffled and her bright blue eyes clouded with tears.

"I know baby. But someone else loves him very much to. When your old enough, we can get a puppy to. Okay?" Alex promised and kissed Kara's cheek.

"Weally!" The blond smiled widely and bounced happily in Alex's lap.

"Really. But we gotta take him home now, okay?" Alex smiled sweetly.

Kara sniffled, but nodded her head yes anyway.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

-Baking Cookies-

"Sissy! Sissy! Sissy! Sissy!" Kara came racing out of her nursery and straight for Alex.

"Hi baby girl! Why are we in such a hurry?" Alex opened her arms and Kara all but fell into them.

"Cookies! 'Ou pwomised me!"

Kara giggled happily at her sister.

"I did, promise you that, didn't I? Okay. Well, let's get started, shall we?" Alex raised a playful eyebrow as Kara practically fell out of her lap in her rush to get into the kitchen.

"Come on! Come on! Come ooooonnnn!" Kara squealed, jumping up and down happily in the kitchen as Alex hurried to catch up.

"I'm coming Little One, slow down!" Alex called after Kara, but couldn't help but smile. "Okay, just let me get the stuff to actually make the cookies, okay Kara?"

"Otay! Sissy, I ecided." Kara giggled.

"I bet. We're gonna make... Sugar cookies!" Alex exclaimed, grabbing all of the ingredients and setting them on a table.

Alex couldn't help but notice the confused look on Kara's face. "Sissy. Des awe not cookies."

"But when you mix them together you end up with them." Alex explained.

"Oh. We gots a do dat! Yay!" Kara giggled happily as Alex began to measure out the required amounts of dry ingredients, handing them off to Kara to put into the bowl.

As Alex handed her the flour, Kara accidentally dropped the little plastic bowl and the white powder covered the two, causing both girls to burst into a fit of giggles.

Now that there was flour covering ever surface and crevice in the kitchen, Alex measured the flour again and this time she poured it into the bowl, handed Kara the spoon to mix it.

Kara got a very determined look on her face as she combined the dry ingredients, making sure everything was mixed throughly.

Alex added most of the wet ingredients and again, she let Kara mix.

When the dough became very firm, Alex took over mixing it. Only...

A finger kept dipping into the bowl and coming back out, followed by loud giggles.

"Kara, you are not supposed to eat the batter. They aren't cookies yet." Alex said in a laugh.

"But." Kara started but couldn't come up with a reason on why she should be allowed to just eat the batter as is.

"But?" Alex raised a eyebrow.

"Notin..." Kara pouted. The older Danvers handed her the spoon a wide smile spread across Kara's face.

Alex placed a blob of cookie dough on the baking try an put them In the oven.

"Come on Kara, let's get the icing so that we can decorate!" Alex picked Kara up off the ground and carried her to the table, setting her down there while she went ahead and got out the different colors of buttercream icing.

"Sissy! Loud!" Kara covered her ears and shouted over the obnoxious beeping of the timer.

Alex shut it off and grabbed the sugar cookies out of the oven, setting them out to cool a bit before bringing them over to the table and handing Kara a little bag of blue icing with the bottom sniped off.

Kara began to carefully, well as carful as a two year old could be, decorate her first cookie but more of it ended up on her hands than anything.

"Little bear, do you need help?" Alex asked.

"No, I gots it." Kara pouted, trying her hardest to get the icing on the cookies.

After three hours of what should have taken thirty minutes, twelve cookies were finally decorated in four different colors.

"I eat dem?" Kara looked up, hopeful the answer would be a yes.

"Yes." Alex laughed as her little sister quickly demolished the cookies... All but one of them.

"Dis one is fow 'ou." Kara held out a blue cookie with what looked kinda like a 'A' written on it in bright red icing.

"For me?" Alex gently took the cookie from Kara.

"Uh-huh! It has a 'A' fow Awex!" The little kryptonian giggled wildly as Alex ate the cookie.

"Well, thank you Kara. That was the best cookie I've ever had. But a certain little one may or may not be coated in Icing. So do you no what that means?"

"Baf?" Kara practically cringed sitting in her chair.

"Yep." Alex smiled.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

-Losing -

"Sissy!" Kara came sprinting out of her bedroom and into the living room.

"Whats wrong baby girl?" Alex asked, wrapping Kara in a gentle hug.

"He missins." Kara sniffled.

"Who's missing?" Alex was confused.

"Miser Smuggles." Oh no. Alex's face paled. No way in hell would she be able to get Kara to go to sleep for any reason if they didn't find that bear.

was the first thing Alex ever got for Kara when the girl arrived on Earth 11 years ago. Sure, now he was missing a eye and his stuffing was all worn out, but Kara still loved him.

"Where did you last see him?" Alex stood up, setting Kara down on the couch and beginning to look for the bear.

"I no no. I tinks I hads miser smuggles in da kitchens." Kara stood up off the couch and scurried into the room.

"The kitchen? Why was he there?" Alex asked, looking on the counters and on the tables.

"Kara I don't see him... How bout we look for him again soon?" Alex asked, sitting down with her face in her hands.

"Sissy... It's otay. We finds miser smuggles laters." Kara said sitting down next to Alex.

"I'm sure we will." Alex sighed and looked up.

"I tirsty." Kara looked up at her big sister.

"Okay. I'll get you something." Alex went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get some apple juice and there was sitting on the shelf.

"Hey Kara! Guess who I found?" Alex smiled and took the bear out of the fridge.

"Miser smuggles!" Kara came rushing into the room as fast as she could and took the bear, hugging him tightly to her chest. "Tanks sissy!" Kara held her arms up to Alex and the older girl took her in her arms.

"That's what big sisters are for baby girl." Alex kissed Kara's nose, cheeks, and finally her forehead.

"I lobe 'ou." Kara nuzzled her face in Alex's shoulder.

"I love you more." Alex said tucking a stray piece of blond curl behind Kara's ear.

"Lobe 'ou mos!" Kara giggled.

"I love you to infinity!" Alex wore a wide grin.

"An beyon!" Kara burst into laugher and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck.

"You win."

"Yay! I wins!"

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

-Talking to -

Alex was on the couch reading her emails when she heard quite mumbling coming from Kara's room.

The older Danvers got up from the couch and stood just outside of Kara's door, listening.

"Wah If dis is wong? Its not nomal. I no nomal. I jus a pwoblem. Dats all I eber am. Sissy should be able ta go out an do wah she wanna but sissy tuck wif me. An my pwoblems." Kara sniffled, hugging her bear close to her.

Alex felt tears sting at her eyes. How could Kara ever feel like she was a problem?

"I lobe sissy. But I hates when she gots ta leabes an I has ta be big. No wanna be bigs." Kara sniffled some more. "But I lobes sissy and sissy lobes me. My sissy."

Alex opened the door and came into the room. "Yeah. Your sissy. I'm yours baby." Alex walked over to Kara's crib and lifted her out of it, cuddling her close. "Kara you are not and will not ever be a problem. Your my little sister. I love you. Your my world. I'm sorry that you had to feel like that, but please. You, my sweet baby girl, are not a problem. And I know you don't like it when I leave. But sometimes, I have to. And I'm so sorry that I have to. But I'll always make time for your. I promise."

"Sissy. No cwy. It's otay. I knows. I lobe 'ou. Sissy. I sowwy. No cwy." Kara cuddled into Alex and wrapped her arms tightly around Alex's neck and her legs around Alex's waist.

"I know. I'm not crying Kara. It's okay. You don't need to be sorry. You were just scared is all. But it's okay." Alex squeezed Kara tightly and kissed the top of her sisters head.

"Sissy! Sissy! Sissy! Sissy!" Kara giggled.

"Yes?" Alex raised a eyebrow.

"Hi." Kara smiled shyly.

"Your so silly." Alex smirked, laughing under her breath.

"Am nooooooooot!" Kara protested.

"Are soooooooo." Alex replied.

"Otay. Maybe a wittle bit." Kara gave in.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

-Fighting-

"I sorry." Kara sniffled and wined into the phone. Her sister had been gone for almost two days now and she was really beginning to miss her.

"You know that I have to be somewhere right now Kara. You know I have to go to work. I can't stay with you. I'm sorry." Alex was missing Kara to, but the DEO needed her to be in California right now.

"I fine." Kara lied straight through her teeth.

"No. Your not. And it's my fault. Look, I want to make it better Kara, I do! I just... Can't be there. I'm coming though. Just not today. I'll be home soon." Alex promised, trying to stay calm.

"Sissy. I wanna cuddle." Kara wined.

"I know you do. And I would if I could. But I have to work baby." Alex sighed.

"Sissy. Pease." Kara took in a shaking breath, trying not to cry.

"Kara. Don't do that."

"Peeaaase sissy."

"Kara, you know that hurts." Alex took in a deep breath.

"It huwts me to. You no here." Kara cried.

"I know."

"Why noooot. "

"Because Kara, I have responsibilities. Little Bear, I will be home as soon as I can. I'll be there. I promise. Just cuddle with ." Alex tried really hard not to be annoyed by Kara's button pushing.

"Sissy. No. I wan ou."

"I can't be there! Damn it Kara, please. Just. Just stop for fucks sake." Finally Alex snapped.

"I... Sissy. I. I. I sorry." Kara was in so much shock. Her sissy never yelled at her like that. She never cursed. She never ever got that mad before. And the coldness and anger in Alex's tone shocked Kara more than anything of it all.

"Kara, wait!" Alex immediately regretted it, but it was to late. Kara already had hung up.

Alex tried to call back six times but Kara didn't answer.

Finally on the eighth call Kara answered.

"Sissy. I sowwy. I miss 'ou. But I sowwy I make 'ou mads. I lobe 'ou." Kara sat, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I'm sorry to Kara. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I'm better than that. Your supposed to be able to push all of my buttons and me never crack."

"Sissy. It's otay. I not mad. I not sad. It's otay. It's not youw fault sissy. Otay?" Kara tried to comfort her.

"I. Okay little one. I'm still sorry. But okay. I'll be home soon. I promise." Alex said.

"Otay. I can't wait! I lobe 'ou!" Kara called into the phone, the fight already forgotten.

"I love you too baby girl." Alex said.

"Bye-bye." Kara said quietly.

"Bye sweetheart." Alex hung up.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAAKAKKAK

-Stargazing-

"Sissy! I no tiwed!" Kara wined, trying to avoid going to sleep.

"Right. Because Kara's never tired, now is she?" Alex rolled her eyes and sighed, running her fingers through still slightly damp blond hair.

"Uh-uh. I not seepy. I tay up!" Kara declared, smiling widely at her sister.

"No. You go to sleep. Your gonna be a very cranky alien tomorrow if you don't." Alex gently laid down next to Kara and cuddled her.

"Sissy. Noooooo. I not gonna seep!" Kara squirmed away, trying with everything she had not to fall asleep.

"Kara. Yeeeeeees. You are gonna sleep." Alex copied, hugging Kara tightly.

"No. I not seepy. Not seepy. Not seepy." Kara tried to convince her sister.

"Are you arguing with me?" Alex sat up with a raised eye brow.

"I sowwy..." Kara bowed her head slightly.

"Good girl." Alex kissed Kara's fore head. "You really can't sleep, can you?"

"Uh-uh." Kara shook her head no.

"Okay. I have an idea."

Alex got out of bed and picked Kara up, snuggling her close and carrying her into the living room and onto the balcony.

"Why we out heres?" Kara asked, eyes wide as she took in all the lights and stars.

"We're gonna stargaze. See that one over there?" Alex pointed to the brightest star in the sky. She sat down, Kara in her lap as they both stared at the same star.

"Uh huh." Kara nodded her head.

"That's the North Star. Whenever a person would be lost, they would look to that star and it would guide them home. It's the brightest star in the whole sky!" Alex explained.

"Wow! It's like 'ou and me sissy! When I los, 'ou elp me." Kara smiled at her connections.

"Exactly. See that one? That's the start of the handle for the Little Dipper. And if you look at the stars, you can see it. That's called a constellation. It's a group of stars that look like a object. There's a Little Dipper and a Big Dipper. And-" Alex went on and on for almost two hours about all the constellations and stars, slowly causing Kara to nod off to sleep.

Just as Alex finished talking about Leo the Lion, Kara had fallen asleep leaning against her sister as they gazed out at the sky and lights from the buildings.

"Night night my little one. Sleep well." Alex kissed Kara's forehead and carried her back inside, laying down back in bed to catch herself up on some much needed sleep.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

-Telling Lucy-

"Kara! Slow down!" Alex laughed as she watched her little sister practically swallow her candy whole.

The two sisters were in Alex's office, as it was Saturday, a day Kara had off and Alex didn't.

"Sissy! Sissy!" Kara squealed as she picked up her bear.

"Yes?" Alex raised a eyebrow.

"Hi!" The little blond giggled, clambering into Alex lap.

"Your so silly." Alex hugged Kara tightly and the two just sat there for a little bit, Kara babbling on and on about what Alex understood to be her day at work yesterday, and Alex just listening.

Alex heard her office door begin to creek open and before she could react, Lucy stood in the room.

"Uhhhh. Was this a bad time? Look, I can leave, but Alex your needed. Ummm..." Lucy looked around the room.

'Shit.' Was all Alex could think of.

"I don't mean to to come off weird but... Why is Kara sitting on your lap? And Why are there baby things in here?" Lucy finally found her words.

"Oh boy." Alex sighed. "Sit."

Kara tucked her face in the crook of Alex's neck, afraid of the new comer.

"Kara? Would you like to say hi to Lucy?" Alex asked but Kara only shook her head 'no'.

"Alex? What's going on?" Lucy's confusion only kept growing.

"I. Okay." And thus began the long and complicated story behind Kara's behavior and why it was being done. "-that never gets any easier to explain." Alex finally was able to breathe.

"Okay... So what I understand is Kara sometimes acts like a large two year old?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Basically." Alex tried not to cringe.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't seen stranger things." Lucy laughed and the tension in the room finally died down.

"You don't fine it weird?" Alex raised a eyebrow.

"No. Why would it be weird for Kara to want a childhood she never had the chance to experience?"

"Because most people don't see it that way. Thank you... For understanding and all. Look, it's nothing personal but she's kinda shy."

"I figured. Who all knows?"

"Me, you, and Hank." Alex smiled as Kara slowly pulled her head out of Alex's neck to face the other brunette in the room.

"Hi." Kara said so quiet it was barely audible.

"Hi Kara." Lucy smiled softly at the younger girl. Lucy looked to Alex, "how often is she like this?"

"More often then not." Alex replied.

"And what do you do when you can't be home? Do you have a babysitter or something?"

"No. No one else knows, how could I have a babysitter? I mean, Hank knew but he's not so good with kids." Alex made a slight face.

"I'd bet. Definitely not with a kryptonian baby. That's for sure." Lucy laughed.

"Wait. You knew?" Alex's jaw dropped slightly.

"Yeah. A pair of glasses and a updew? Who is that really fooling?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You'd be surprised." It was Alex's turn to laugh a little. "Who knows she's Supergirl now?"

"James, Winn, I'm like eighty percent sure Cat knows, Hank knows, obviously you know, I'm assuming your family knows, and... Well I know. I think that's it. Superman probably knows too." Lucy explained.

"As long as we're never one hundred percent sure Cat Grant knows then we are gonna be just fine." Alex gave a almost nervous laugh.

"I can babysit for you every now and then, okay?" Lucy offered.

"That could be useful. Thanks Lucy. It's appreciated for sure."

"No problem."

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

-Broken Glass-

Alex had been gone two days on a mission in Ohio and was on her way home to surprise Kara when she received a phone call from her little sister.

"Hey Kara, what's up?" Alex asked, pressing the phone to her ear to hear her sister better.

"Sissy?" Kara's voice very quietly came through the phone.

"Oh, hey baby girl!" Alex quickly switched her tone up, realizing she wasn't talking to Big Kara. It was not a good idea to have Little Kara home alone, and Alex felt herself being overwhelmed with worry.

"Sissy!" Kara giggled happily. But her mood quickly changed. "When awe 'ou comin home?" Alex could practically hear the pout in Kara's voice.

"Soon baby. Soon." Alex said.

"Otay. I miss 'ou!" Kara wined.

"I miss you to Kara. But sissy has to go. I'll call you soon, okay? I love you Little Bear. Be good." Alex had just gotten off the plane and was on her way home.

"Otay sissy. I lobe 'ou too. Bye bye." Kara sniffled a little.

"It's okay baby. I promise. Talk to you soon, bye bye baby girl." Alex hung up, tucking the phone back into her pocket.

Kara put her phone back on the table, getting up quickly from the couch and racing around the room playing wit her favorite bear.

In her rush around the room, Kara had accidentally knocked over a glass vase that sat next to the couch.

"Uh-oh." Kara cringed. "Dats not good. Sissy gonna be mad!" The little blond suddenly burst into tears and panicked, trying to think of a way to clean it up.

Kara grabbed at the glass and tried to pick it up, only to have it cut her hands and some of the smaller shards to become imbedded in her skin.

The pain only caused her to sob harder as she quickly tried to pick the glass up with her other hand. When the same thing happened Kara quickly grabbed a blanket off the couch and sat it near the mess, not noticing that it had been stained red from her hands.

Kara heard a very familiar door being opened and suddenly she felt the need to hide, as she was convened that Alex was going to be really mad at her for making a mess when she was supposed to be good.

So the little kryptonian raced off into her room and shut the door, curling up against the wall.

Kara finally noticed the red on her hands and she became even more scared, tucking them behind her back and crying.

Alex opened the door to he apartment, taken aback by the fact that a certain blond hadn't came running to meet her.

She walked further into the room. "Kara?" She called.

No response.

Alex ventured over to Kara's bear, who laid on the living room floor. She noticed the blanket and as she got closer to it she saw the blood. And a lot of it.

"Kara!" Alex screamed, panicked and afraid her sister was seriously injured. Alex lifted the blanket only to find more blood and broken glass everywhere.

Kara mistook the scream for anger and started to sob in her room. Alex heard the crying and found herself rushing to Kara's room and flinging the door open. When the younger girl saw her sister she began to cry harder, she didn't want her sister to be mad at her.

"Kara! Oh my gosh Kara! I was so scared." Alex came closer to her little sister, noticing how she had her hands hidden behind her back.

"Kara." Alex said slower. "Let me see your hands."

"Uh-uh!" Kara shook her head no so fast Alex though for a second she was going to get dizzy.

"Kara." The older girl warned.

"Otay... No be mad!" Kara quickly said, slowly pulling her hands out from behind her to reveal crimson red covering them.

"Oh my gosh!" Alex quickly picked her little one up and walked, well, speed walked, into the kitchen, setting Kara on the counter and grabbing a wash cloth before wetting it with warm water and walking back over to Kara.

She gently began to dab at the blood as Kara cried as loud as she could. After a few minutes, Alex could see the little pieces of glass and scratches on Kara's hands.

The younger girl was practically choking on her own sobs as Alex set to work removing the glass and cleaning up the cuts.

About half an hour later the cuts were all clean and no glass remained in Kara's hands. The older girl picked Kara up off the counter and cuddled Kara close, placing random kisses all over her face until the blonds crying ceased.

"Shhh. Sh sh shhhhh. It's okay baby girl. It's okay." Alex hushed Kara and the younger girls cries turned into sniffles and hiccups.

"Sissy. I sowwy. I no mean too. I no no." Kara squeaked out, still afraid Alex was mad at her.

"It's okay baby. You don't have anything to be sorry for. I know you didn't mean to break the vase and I know you didn't know it was going to cut you. It's okay. I promise that I'm not mad." Alex comforted the younger girl and held her tightly.

"Otay sissy." Kara buried her face in Alex's neck, "I missed 'ou."

"I missed you too baby. I missed being able to cuddle and coddled you. I missed you so so much." Alex swore and carried Kara into her nursery. "Let's get you changed, okay?"

"Otay." Kara finally calmed down.

Alex stripped her and redressed her in a diaper and her favorite blue cupcake onesie. Once Kara was all comfy, Alex herself changed into a more comfy choice of attire.

She changed into a old t-shirt and shorts before carrying Kara back out into the living room.

"Did you eat dinner baby?" Alex asked, rubbing gentle circles on Kara's back.

"Uh-Huh." The younger girl mumbled sleepily.

"Good girl." Alex chuckled as Kara yawned. "Sounds like someone is getting sleepy."

"No." Kara said quickly. "I no seeeepy." She whined.

"Sure you aren't." Alex laughed and continued to run her fingers through Kara's hair till she felt the younger girls breathing even out and her body relax.

"Goodnight little one. I love you." Alex kissed Kara's forehead and pulled a now clean blanket over the both of them, enjoying holding her little sister, something she had missed over the passed two days.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Okay, this was shorter than I intended for it to be but still a pretty nice chapter.

Sorry for typos, I'm lazy and refuse to read this over.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

If you left a request and it wasn't in here, I am sorry! But... Speaking of request, if you've got one, leave it in the reviews! I'm always needed inspiration to write.

So... Tell me. Do you guys prefer the multiple prompts in one chapter, or do you prefer the single-prompt chapters?

Personally, I like both.

Which was your favorite prompt? Mine was Broken Glass.

Anyway, thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites!

Schools about to start... Yay. *heavy sarcasm*

But updates should come a bit faster, especially when the new season starts up.

Anyway, I hope you all have a blessed day/night, depending on where you live. It's 12:46 here. Oops.

~ Xoxo, Isabella


	13. Chapter 13 - Collection of Events

Hello everybody!

Look! Two updates in the same month! Yay!

I've neglected this story, I know. Which is odd, considering how free-flowing it feels when I write it. I feel like there are no rules for me to follow, nothing to hold me back, and like there's and infinite amount of possibilities that this story offers creatively to me as an author.

This chapter

-Kara feels neglected because Alex is out late.

-Kara gets Sick

-Eliza finds out

-Kara and Alex after the Red-K

-Chucky-Cheese

Next chapter - Kara goes into her special room.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

 ** _Feeling Neglected_**

Kara had gotten home before Alex did, which was odd, as the older girl usually arrived home first. She wasn't exactly sure what to do, so she went and sat patiently waiting for Alex, but when the girl wasn't there within a half an hour, Kara lost what patience she did have.

She sat back on the couch and whined, not knowing what else to do.

Finally she heard the keys turn in the door, and Kara rushed over to see Alex, hugging her tightly and asking to be picked up.

Alex complied, though half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry baby girl, but I'm late! I have to go and get ready." Alex sat Kara down and rushed off into her room.

"Sissy!" Kara whined, clambering into Alex's lap when the older Danvers tried to take off her shoes.

"Whaty!" Alex copied, raising an eyebrow at her little sister.

"No go." Kara sat down in Alex's lap, turning and facing her.

"It's okay Kara, I'll be back later! And I promise I'll put you to bed when I get home. I won't be gone very long, okay? You just stay here and be a good girl for sissy." Alex brushed a piece of hair behind Kara's ear and kissed her nose.

Kara buried her face in Alex's neck, "no. No go sissy. 'Tay wif me." Kara said with her voice breaking.

"Shhhh. I gotta go baby." Alex stood up with Kara still in her arms and sat her down on the bed.

"Sissyyyyyyyyy!" Kara cried, holding her arms out to Alex and making grabbing motions with her hands.

"Kara, no. I have to go. I love you, okay? Sissy has to go bye bye." Alex kissed Kara's forehead one more time and then left.

Kara huffed and folded her arms, sitting and sulking in Alex's bed.

After about ten minutes or so, Kara got up and went into the kitchen and looked for something to eat for dinner.

She knew she couldn't touch anything hot, but she also knew that there wasn't a lot she could eat cold.

She found some animal crackers on the counter and a half drank sippycup of apple juice in the living room floor.

After eating her "dinner" and watching some cartoons, Kara noticed that Alex still wasn't home and that it was dark out side. She knew she was supposed to be asleep by 9:30 but she wasn't sure what time it was.

She headed into her bedroom and stripped down.

She put forth her best efforts, and she managed to get the t-shirt over her head, albeit backwards.

Kara went back into the living room and climbed back up on the couch and waited for Alex to come home.

The hours continued to tick bye, and finally Kara fell asleep on the couch waiting for Alex to come home.

Alex stumbled through door and shut it behind her. She managed to lock it and she headed into her room.

After getting changed, Alex came back out into the kitchen to get a glass of water, and there she saw Kara asleep on the couch.

With a light chuckle Alex went and got Kara off of the couch and took her into her room to put her in the crib.

The alien stirred slightly before waking up. "Awex?"

"Yeah, it's me. I think you may have put your shirt on backwards." Alex took it off of Kara, but being a little drunk didn't make it easy and she had put it back on a little to ruff for Kara.

"Owie." She rubbed her arms.

"Shh. Your okay. It's time to go night night. I love you." Alex kissed Kara's cheek and put her to bed.

"Seep wif 'ou?" Kara sniffled.

"Not tonight, maybe tomorrow. Goodnight Kara, I love you." Alex stood in the doorway before flicking the lights off.

"Night night sissy. Lobe ou too." Kara hugged her bear tightly to her.

Alex went to sleep not even ten minutes after she got into bed, but Kara took a little longer.

The next morning when Kara woke up, Alex was already gone so she simply sighed and got ready.

The work day was long and Kara really, really, really just wanted a hug.

Cat Grant had yelled at her, she'd been in four fights, James was mad at her, she hated her new boss, J'onn was mad that she hadn't followed his orders, Clark was gone, and Alex had been ignoring her so she didn't have anyone to really talk to.

Kara tried to call Alex... twice. And each time she got sent to voicemail.

After three days of Alex not coming home and spending any time with Kara, the youngest Danvers was about to explode.

As soon as she made it through the front door and didn't see Alex, she burst into tears and couldn't stop crying.

She missed her sister, damn it.

She was her sister.

Hers.

Kara's.

Not anyone else's.

Kara's. She was Kara's big sister.

And Kara needed her.

It took her a few hours, but Kara finally calmed down to sniffles and she did her very best to get changed into her onesie, and eventually she got it on, half zipped, but it was on.

Alex came through the front door, and she noticed that Kara wasn't on the couch and that she hadn't come running over for a hug.

Alex walked all through out the apartment and still saw no sign of Kara, but she had one more room to check.

Alex came into Her bed room and saw her little sister cuddled up around her pillow.

Kara's cheeks were red and tear stained, letting Alex know she'd been crying for a long time.

She took a shaky breath and realized that she hadn't been there for Kara in four days. For four days her sweet little sister had been left to take care of herself. She'd been left to make dinner for herself, get dressed herself, and she'd had to put herself to bed.

Alex changed Into her pajamas and then came over to Kara and picked her up before sitting down with a now sleepy Kara in her lap.

"I am so sorry baby girl. I am so so sorry. I'm supposed to be here for you and I wasn't. I'm sorry. God, I am so sorry." Alex's eyes were brimmed with tears as she told Kara her apology.

"Sissy. It otay. I misseded ou. I misseded ou a wot. Pease no go." Kara cried into Alex's neck, begging her sister to stay.

"Shh. Baby girl I am not going anywhere any time soon. I'm here baby girl. I'm here. Always. I am here." Alex told Kara.

"No go." Kara hugged Alex tightly.

"I won't. I promise."

"I lobe 'ou."

"I love you too." Alex whispered as Kara slowly started to drift back to sleep.

 ** _The Flu Isn't Fun_**

She'd felt awful all day. Her head hurt, and she felt like she was going to vomit. Her eyes were blurry, she was freezing cold and sweating, and she couldn't breath.

God, she hated it when she blew out her powers.

The work day was long, and she was ready to go home. She was ready for bed. And Alex. She was ready for cuddles with Alex.

She stumbled through the door and all but face planted into Alex, who was sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey Kar." Alex said turning the page of her book casually and ran her fingers through Kara's hair.

"Sissy..." Kara whined and buried her face in Alex's chest.

"What baby girl? What's wrong?" Alex furrowed her brows in concern.

"Bad." Kara sniffled and cuddle further into Alex.

"What's bad?"

"Icky."

"Who is icky?" Alex wasn't understanding.

"Me." Kara whined.

"And why are you icky baby?"

"I fewl icky."

"Are you sick?"

"Uh-huh." Kara nodded her head.

"Awe, sweetheart!" Alex scooped Kara up and held her tightly to her, and Kara buried her face into Alex's neck.

"Sissy. Make it go'way." Kara coughed roughly afterwards.

"I can't do that, it has to go away on its own. I can give you some stuff to make it feel better, but sissy can't make it go away." Alex felt awful because she wanted to make Kara feel better but she couldn't just un-sick her sister.

"But ou 'post ta makes it bewwer. Dats what ou do, Awex. Ou fixes dings when dey go wong." Kara pouted at her older sister.

"Baby, I know I'm supposed to fix things that go wrong. That's what I do, because I'm your sister and I love you. But this isn't something that I can make go away. But I'll help you, I promise."

"Otay." Kara uncrossed her arms and snuggled quickly back into Alex.

"Okay." Alex said. "No protest. It's bath time, missy." She stood up and Kara gave a long whine about having to take a bath, but other wise she didn't fight.

After being dressed and fed, Alex somehow managed to force the "yucky purple stuff" down Kara's throat and now the Danvers sisters were sitting on the couch watching Paw Patrol.

"Feeling better?" Alex asked gently.

"No." Kara huffed.

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara and pulled the younger girl into her lap. "How about now?" She pressed a kiss to the side of Kara's head.

"Uh-huh." Kara nodded while snuggling into Alex and falling asleep.

"Good." Alex sighed and leaned back into the couch arm more. After a few moments of silence, she just had to ask. "Are you falling asleep?"

"...No. I... not.. seepy." Kara's words slurred together and there were long pauses between each as she fell asleep.

"Sure you aren't. Goodnight Kara. I love you, very very much." Alex kissed Kara goodnight and the youngest Danvers was out like a light.

She didn't sleep long though, because she woke up throwing up.

The acid burned her throats and her head was pounding. She was shaking, but not from the cold.

Everything was fuzzy and she felt very dizzy, like the room was spinning.

Alex was right beside her, promising her that she was going to be okay, but Kara wasn't so sure.

She was scared, she'd never been sick like this before.

Her whole body ached and she just wanted it to stop, or go away, or leave her alone. She didn't care which as long as it was gone.

A ruff coughing fit ripped through Kara's chest and she felt as those her throats was going to rip in half from the violent coughs on top of her acid-burnt throat.

Alex gave her a glass of water and it felt nice going down her raw throat, but it didn't stop her from feeling miserable.

Kara sniffles and held her arms up to Alex, who picked her up and carried her over to the couch and sat her down with her blanket and bear before heading into the kitchen to get some more flu medicine.

The stuff was nasty, but Kara was willing to do anything to make it go away.

"Can I get you anything? Something to drink? Eat? Some soup maybe? I should take your temperature, and get a cold pack for your forehead-" Alex was cut off.

"Sissy..." it was a hoarse sounding whisper, but Alex still heard it.

"Yeah?" She asked as gently as she could.

"Cuddles." Kara opened her arms to Alex and the older girl scooped her up and the sat down, letting Kara cuddle into her.

"I'm sorry that your so sick, baby."

"I wan it ta go'way." Kara's voice was muffled by Alex's chest.

"I know you want it to. And it will, but it's going to take time. But your going to be okay baby girl. And I'm here for you, okay?"

Kara scooted up on Alex and rested her head just below Alex's, "otay."

She hated being sick, but having Alex there for her definitely helped her an awful lot.

 ** _Chucky-Cheese_**

Alex and Kara had been watching yet another episode of Paw Patrol when a commercial for Chucky-cheese came on and Alex just couldn't resist.

It would be so much fun to take Kara there and watch her younger sister run around and play the games.

It was Saturday, so the girls had the day off, and so far it had been a safe and crime-free day. Those were rare, and in this case Alex was willing to take full advantage of it.

"Hey Kara, you've been a really good girl today. How about we go somewhere fun?"

"YES!" Kara screamed and then realized she is supposed to use her inside voice when inside, "sowwy. I mean yes." She said quieter and Alex couldn't help but to laugh.

"It's okay, lets go get you dressed and then we can go." Alex watched as Kara scurried quickly into her room giggling.

"How about this one?" Alex pulled out a simple baby blue shirt and a pair of black leggings.

"Otay sissy, I ecided." Kara giggling wildly as Alex tickled her before pulling the clean shirt over her head and then helping Kara into her leggings.

After loading into the car, Alex turned on the radio and smiled as Kara sang happily along to the cheerful words of "In Summer".

When they pulled up outside, Kara had no idea where they were but all the lights and people made her really nervous. "Sissy." She timidly tucked her face into Alex's side.

"Shhh. It's okay. This is Chucky Cheese!" Alex exclaimed and Kara quickly pulled her head up and smiled as she found out where they were.

"YAY!" Kara tried to run inside, but Alex caught her before she could and told her that she had to stay with Alex.

Once inside, Kara began jumping impatiently as they waited for their stamps.

After receiving matching stamps that showed Kara couldn't leave Without Alex and vise versa, the two bought tokens and began playing their games.

Kara really loved ski ball, and she liked the water gun game. She even beat her sister!

Of corse, Alex had let her win but Kara didn't know that.

The next game was wack-a-mole, and Kara at first thought it would be fun, but when she realized she had to hit the poor animals she looked at Alex and stepped away terrified.

"Hey hey, no it's okay. We don't have to play this one. What do you want to do next?" Alex said taking Kara's hand.

"Dat one!" She pointed to the jumping game and the two went over to it.

Alex put in the tokens and Kara began to play, it was very cute to watch.

After messing up, Alex took Kara over to the car rides and the two did the virtual reality race.

Alex couldn't help but laugh at the smile on Kara's face as they went up and down and all around, it was a sweet sight to see.

After a few more games and rides, Alex got a pizza and two drinks, apple juice and sprite.

"Are you having fun?" The older girl asked with a smile.

"Yesh!" Kara giggling with a mouthful of food.

"Well, I'm glad. And don't talk with your mouth full." She playfully scolded.

When they had finished eating, Kara went right back to her games and even got to play in the jungle gym.

Every time she saw a window she would look out and smile down at Alex before giggling and running to the next one.

Alex counted up the tickets and got Kara to come down so they could go and get her a prize.

She had a lot of tickets, so many that she had to option of anything on the shelves, with the exception of the scooter and skateboard.

She ended up choosing the big stuffed dog and a bag of Cotten candy.

Alex carried her prizes for her and told her it was time to go.

"Nooooooooooo. I haven fun!" Kara whined and pulled back hard on Alex's hand.

Alex let her hand go to pick up the candy while telling her that "we can't stay. We have to go, you and I have had a lot of fun but now it's time for us to go home and get ready for bed." But when she looked up Kara was gone.

She had run back into the jungle gym and was hiding in one of the tunnels, trying to avoid any windows so that her sister wouldn't see her.

Alex walked all around the place, and she knew Kara wouldn't have left, but she didn't know where her sister had gone.

There was only one place left. Alex barely saw it, but a pair of familiar blue eyes caught hers from up in the tunnels.

With a heavy sigh, she slipped her shoes off and climbed into the tunnels after Kara.

"Kara, come on. We need to go." Alex grunted and she hit her head against the tunnel.

Kara ran into a different tunnel away from Alex and she couldn't contain her laughter

As now it had become a game.

Alex huffed and went in the direction of the giggles, in and out of tunnels, left and right through little openings, and up and some platforms.

She sure was getting herself a work out.

Finally, Kara had herself pinned in the back of one of the tunnels at the very top of the jungle gym. There was no where for her to go and she knew it.

She could hear Alex coming after her, but it was still a game to her.

"There you are." Alex smiled as she came into the opening. She stood at the opposite side of the tunnel and waited for Kara, but she knew the younger girl wasn't going to come to her.

She wanted to be mad and tell Kara that she had to come over to her, but Alex knew Kara wasn't doing it to be mean or to misbehave, she was just having fun and it was just a silly game of chase for her.

"I'm gonna get you!" Alex called and rushed after Kara, causing the younger girl to pin herself against the back of the tunnel and giggle.

Once Alex got ahold of her, she tickled her relentlessly and blew a raspberry into her stomach before carrying her back out through the tunnels.

She didn't want to do those platforms again, so she had Kara sit in her lap and the two sisters went down the slide.

"I twouble?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Alex hid a light smile.

"I sowwy?" It came out more as a question then as a statement.

"I don't know, are you?" Alex teased.

"Yes! I sowwy!" Kara began to panic slightly.

"Okay, okay. Shhhhh. Your okay. I forgive you. No more trouble. Your not in trouble anymore." Alex calmed Kara down and then they left Chucky Cheeses and began the drive home.

"Dat was fun sissy." Kara smiled sleepily from her car seat.

"Yeah it was, we will have to go again." Alex laughed as Kara fell asleep.

 ** _Eliza Finds Out_**

Alex had forgotten to tell Kara, as she had been a very busy young lady. Both of them were, with Kara being Supergirl and working at CatCo, and Alex with the DEO.

It had just slipped her mind, it's not like she didn't mean to tell Kara.

She hated it when Eliza came to visit them. It was never very often, but it was always annoying.

All the women ever did was tell Alex what she was doing wrong and what she should be doing to fix that.

Alex knew her mother wasn't happy wth her working at the DEO, and she knew her mother was not happy with Kara being Supergirl.

She also knew her mother was not going to be happy with Little Kara.

Oh shoot.

Alex had no idea how she was going to hide everything! Everything in her apartment screamed "over-worked single parent of a messy wild child two-year old", even though Alex wasn't Kara's parent, she was responsible for her.

What was she going to do? Kara had had a very bad week, which meant keeping Little Kara in was going to be very, very hard.

Should she just tell her?

No. That's bad. That's a very bad idea. Retreat, back out!

New plan.

She could just keep it a secrete and try and hide it all.

Of corse that would take a lot of time, and she was running out of that. It's not like Alex wasn't trying to come up with anything, she was. She just didn't know what to do.

The cat would be out of the bag, but Alex didn't want to put someone as vulnerable as Kara on the other side of her disappointed mother.

She'd come up with something, she still had two days.

Or not.

As usual, Eliza had arrived early and when Alex saw the message from her mom saying that she was here and waiting for Alex to pick her up, she began to panic.

She ran out to her car and grabbed the car seat out before running it inside and putting it in Kara's secret room.

She grabbed Kara's blanket, bear, and a pacifier and ran it into her room before setting it on the bed and then she put her sisters high chair into Kara's special room.

She quickly put everything that screamed Little Kara away and then locked the door behind her.

She texted her mom back, "sorry, I'll be there soon. I had to finish something at work and I couldn't get to my phone. See you soon :)".

Alex picked her mom up and the drive home was filled with typical mom and daughter conversation, except the talk about Alex's alien little sister.

"I'm very proud of you, Alex. It's very clean." Eliza noted about Alex's apartment. "Especially for someone like Kara living here." The two chuckled at the comment.

At the mention of her name, Kara peaked out from Alex's room.

She rushed out to see Alex, but skidded to a stop when she saw Eliza. She took a deep breath and fought with herself momentarily, before calmly going out and hugging Alex, and then Eliza.

"How are you?" Eliza asked as Kara pulled out of the hug.

"I'm good, super actually." Kara laughed at her own joke before looking to Alex.

"Hey Alex, theoretically speaking, how mad would you be if someone, not me, but someone theoretically broke, not saying I, I mean they, did but If someone-" Alex cut Kara off before she could finish.

"Kara, spit it out."

"I broke your picture frame." Kara cringed and looked slowly up at Alex.

"I- how did you break it?" Eliza asked and Kara's gaze snapped in the direction of her.

Internally, she was at a war with herself and Little Kara.

"Umm." Kara couldn't exactly tell Eliza the truth that she was little and running through the house And accidentally bumped into the wall. "I'm not sure how." Kara lied, but the crease in her eyebrows and the slight twitch of her nose told Eliza that she wasn't telling the truth.

"The truth, Kara." Eliza demanded.

"Mom, lay off of her. If she said she didn't know how she broke it, then she doesn't want to tell us how she broke it. Right?" Alex looked at her sister.

"Right." Kara stood very close to Alex, almost hiding behind her.

"Your just going to let Kara lie? Your just going to let her get away with anything she wants to?" Eliza was growing annoyed. What was the big deal?

"Basically. It's fine, it's a picture frame. Not the whole apartment. Besides, she's an adult. She doesn't need me to reprimand her." Alex defended her sister, taking Kara's hand in hers.

"You two are impossible." Eliza sighed and gave up on it for now.

The three Danvers sat and caught up for a few hours, and Kara has slowly made her way closer and closer to Alex, until she was practically on top of her.

"Don't you think it's time for dinner, Alex?" Eliza stood up and headed into the kitchen.

"I believe so." Alex followed suit, leaving Kara pouting at the sudden absence of attention and warmth from her sister.

Alex and Eliza began preparing dinner, leaving Kara to be very very bored.

With a heavy sigh, she went over to her special room and tried the handle only to find it locked.

"Dang it." She whispered under her breath. Kara went into Alex's room next, and visibly relaxed at the sight of her blanket and bear.

She collected the two sacred items and went back into the living room with them, sitting down on the couch and turning on the Tv.

Eliza knew the bear well enough, Alex had given it to Kara when she arrived on earth to help her deal with her nightmares.

That bear went everywhere with Kara, and She was very surprised that the bear was still intact.

It was almost 12 years old now, and Eliza had a feeling it was going to be around for 12 more years.

It always amazed Eliza how opposite Alex and Kara were, and yet how much of a perfect match they were.

Sisters.

She'd always wondered why it was so easy for Kara to tell people and truthfully accept Alex as her older sister, but not her. She wouldn't take Eliza as a mom, but she accepted Alex as her sister instantly.

Why, she'd never know.

But something did seem off about Kara, the attachment to the bear was normal, but she'd put her blanket away years ago. She only ever took it out when something was wrong or when she thought no one was around.

It was baby blue in color, and as far as Eliza could see it was still very fleecy and soft. That was another thing she didn't get. How Kara could carry both items to so many places and have them for so many years, and them still be fine.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Alex called her over to get the chicken out of the oven.

"Oh, sorry honey I was a little sidetracked." Eliza chuckled and pulled the chicken out.

"By what?" Alex began setting the table for three.

"Just some stuff that's been on my mind, nothing to worry about." Eliza brought the chicken over to the table and put it in the center so everybody could get there own.

Kara sat next to Alex, and the three had dinner, it was mostly small talk revolving around their day jobs and being Supergirl.

After cleaning up from dinner, the three girls sat in the living room to watch a movie.

During the movie, Eliza couldn't help but to notice some... odd behavior in Kara.

She was almost in Alex's lap, and though Eliza was used to the two sitting close to one another, Kara was never that close.

"Everything alright, girls?" Eliza raised an eyebrow.

"Just chipper." Alex grunted at Kara's weight suddenly on top of her.

Kara hugged her tightly, and she was really struggling with herself, and her sister could tell.

"Just a little longer, okay?" Alex whispered.

"Otay." Kara whispered back.

"You two are not ever going to grow up, are you?" Eliza laughed at the two, they hadn't changed at all over the years.

Alex nervously laughed, and in the back of her mind couldn't help but to think "if only you knew the half of it."

"I suppose we aren't." Alex played it off, the DEO had taught her well.

"Alright girls, I'm going to go to sleep. I will see you in the morning. I love you both, sweet dreams." Eliza gave each of her daughters a kiss on the forehead and went into Kara's bedroom for the night, as they didn't have an extra room and Kara didn't mind staying with Alex.

When she was sure Eliza couldn't hear them, Alex said "okay little one, it's okay now."

"Yay!" Kara giggled and nuzzled into her older sister.

"Okay, okay. I get it, I missed you to."

"I no wanna be big." Kara huffed and sat back off of Alex.

"I know baby, but do you want mom to know about you? That is a question for big Kara. Can I talk to her for just a minute? Please?" She softly asked and with a heavy sigh, her little sister complied.

"I don't care if Eliza knows or not. I just don't want you to be the one to get in trouble over something that is wrong with me."

"If Eliza is mad at me then I will deal with that, what's important is that you are happy. And why would you think that there is something wrong with you?" Alex was concerned about Kara and her sudden self-doubt.

"I... it's weird, Alex. Normal people aren't like this."

"First, you aren't normal. Second, there's nothing wrong with it. And third, normal is boring anyway. I love you exactly the way you are." Alex hugged Kara to her and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Alex. I just sometimes feel weird. Especially now that Eliza is here and I can't even be comfortable in our house."

"Okay Kar, I'll talk to mom and we'll just see how it goes, I can't promise she'll like it, but it's mom. Who knows."

"Yeah." Kara gave Alex a sloppy kiss on the cheek before bursting into giggles and racing into Alex's room.

Alex knew that it was going to be a long, long night.

The next morning, Kara was up and active but not before Alex was.

Alex had already pulled Kara's high chair out and put it at the table, as she planned to tell Eliza at breakfast.

But it seemed Kara has other plans, because as soon as Eliza came out of her room, so did Kara.

And like a bat out of hell at that.

She ran right over to Alex and jumped up in her arms while Eliza stood with a... perplexed look on her face.

"Sissy!" Kara giggled nuzzled into Alex, and at first Eliza thought it was a joke or something about her comment last night, but after seeing not only what Kara was wearing, but the high chair too, she realized that it was nothing to laugh about.

"Alexandra and Kara Zor-El Danvers. Just what do you think that you are doing?" She placed a hand on her hip and Kara couldn't help but notice how similar Alex and her mom were when she was in trouble.

They had the same time of voice and the same posture. And hand on the hip thing. Jeez, did it give her anxiety.

"Mom, calm down. This is just... I can explain if you let me." Alex said and she walked over to the couch, setting Kara down next to her.

"You sure do have something to explain alright."

"Okay, so Kara and I were talking one day..." Alex couldn't help but to notice the grimace on Eliza's face as she explained. "...And this is how I make it up to her. She wanted a childhood, and you want me to take care of her. I'm doing just that." Alex finished.

"I just don't understand how you see this behavior as acceptable. She is 24 years old."

"And? She missed all of her childhood. Being a member of the house of El meant being mature. When she came here, she'd lost everything. She had nothing and no one. Now, I'm someone. She's my little sister. And she needs me." Alex clenched her teeth to keep from saying something she'd regret.

Eliza took a deep breath. "And this really helps her?"

"Yes." It was a simple answer, but it was all Alex needed to say.

"Well, okay then." Eliza didn't like it, but she had to admit it might be nice to help Kara, if this is what this did for her. "I think... that if a childhood is what she wants then she should come home with me. She needs a mother."

"I may not be her mother, but I am doing a damn good job parenting. She's taken care of, she's healthy, and most importantly, she's happy." Alex wanted to scream, but she knew Kara was watching her.

"What do you know about parenting, You've never done it."

"I've been doing it for the past two years! Longer, actually! I've been there for her and she has relied on me for the past 12 years! I'm a all but an expert at this point with her. And where have you been? Who has she always gone to with a problem? Who does she expect to save her when she decides she can do it on her own but gets stuck? Who is there when she wakes up from a nightmare? Who is there for her every second of everyday? Me. I am. Not you. She needs me, not you." Alex was seething at this point, and for the first time Eliza could see that she'd not only said, but done something wrong.

"I am... sorry Alex. I didn't see it that way. You're right. No one knows her better then you. No one ever will, because your her everything. But, I can't help but to feel... jealous. Because your right. She doesn't come to me. She never has. It's always been you. All she ever talked about when you were gone was when you were coming back, how much she missed you, and all the fun things you'd done together. She never once came to me for help if you were in the room. And, if you weren't in the room her primary instinct was to ask for you. And I can't help it. I wanted her to need me, I wanted to be her mom and I wanted her to accept me the same way she accepted you." Alex sat slightly dumbfounded and Eliza put her head in her hands.

"Mom, I didn't dictate who she got an attachment to. But, I can't lie and say I would have rather it been you. Because I don't know what I'd do without her. I need her as much as she needs me. And I'm sorry to, for getting angry with you.. it's just when you talked about her needing a mom and to leave with you, I just... I panicked. I'm sure you can be a part of her life, little or big. She does love you, she just misses her real mom. But she loves you too." Alex comforted as Kara climbed into her lap and hugged her tightly.

"It otay sissy." Kara stayed hugging Alex for a while.

"I know it is. It's okay. Do you wanna go and say hi to mom?" Alex asked and laughed when Kara slowly peeked out to see Eliza and then buried her face right back in Alex's shoulder. "Is that a maybe?" Alex looked to her mom. "She'll warm up to you. She's just shy."

"I believe it." Eliza smiled softly, silently thinking to herself about all the fun things she could take Kara to do now.

 ** _I'm Sorry, I Didn't Mean It_**

"Did I kill anyone?" Kara asked.

"No. you didn't kill anyone." Alex told her and Kara noticed her sisters arm. "Broken bones heal, Kara. And so will this."

"I-I'm so sorry Alex. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it. It's just... every dark thought I've ever had it came bubbling to the surface and I... I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it." Kara sobbed, trying to keep her voice steady but failing miserably.

"I know, but there's some truth to what you said. And I'll have to work on that." Alex offered a small smile and took Kara's hand in hers.

"I'm so sorry." Kara sat up and Alex hugged her. She was hurt by what Kara said, but she knew Kara was just as hurt, if not more so.

"I know. I know." Alex rubbed Kara's back gently.

"Sissy?" Kara cried harder, knowing what even as Little Kara she couldn't get away from her emotions.

"Hey baby, hush now. It's okay. No need to cry. I'm here. Shh, you know I love you so much." Alex comforted and pulled Kara into her lap, rocking slightly.

"I no mean it." Kara clung tightly to Alex as she cried.

"I know that, it's okay. Now, let's just go home and cuddle." Alex picked her sister

Kara just cried as Alex carried her out, and didn't even put her in the car seat. She just at Kara next to her and began the short drive home, as the new DEO was very close to they're apartment.

When they got home, Alex sat with her devastated little sister and tried her best to comfort her.

"I know it's hard. I know that you feel miserable and alone. I know that your sorry and, Kara, I know you didn't mean it. There's some truth to what you said, and I'm to blame for that. I know I wasn't always fair to you, and for that I am sorry. I am sorry for how I treated you when you got here, and I'm sorry I made you feel those think. I was callow, and I am so sorry

For that."

"It otay sissy. I da bad one." Kara looked down at her feet and the expression that graces her features broke Alex's heart.

But Alex knew Kara's heart was worst off, and for the first time she wasn't so sure she could fix it.

It would take time. Lots of time.

"Your not bad, your perfect. You weren't in control of yourself, it's not your fault." Alex assured her sister. "I love you."

"I lobe 'ou too." Kara sniffled some more and buried her face into Alex's neck.

It would be okay, but it was gonna take time, for both of them.

 ** _Visiting Eliza_**

Thanksgiving was right around the corner, and this year it was Alex and Kara's turn to go to their childhood home in Midvale.

Kara had gotten so excited about the holiday, she could barely contain herself.

"Hold up, Kara! Not so fast." Alex smiled as she scooped Kara off of the floor to stop her from running out to the car. "I have a few more things to get and I need you to stay put." Alex placed Kara into her play pin and continued to collect the things that they needed to take with them.

After loading it all into the car, she grabbed Kara's favorite blanket and bear, and then her sister before locking the apartment up behind her and going down to the car.

Alex got Kara into her car seat with the beloved items and a sippy cup of milk and then hopped into the front seat herself.

The drive was a few hours long, but it went fairly smoothly. A few eye spy games and sing alongs helped to pass the time until Kara fell asleep for the rest of the drive.

When she woke back up, Alex was pulling into the drive through.

"Hewe?" Kara asked as she sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, baby girl. We're here." Alex stepped out of the front seat and left Kara in her car seat while she collected all of their items and brought them into the house.

Eliza heard the commotion and right as she came out of her office, Alex came in carrying Kara, who was rubbing the last little bit of sleep out of her eyes.

Kara saw Eliza and she shyly snuggled into Alex, wrapping her arms around her sister's neck and her legs around her waist. She tucked her face into Alex's shoulder.

Eliza didn't know exactly how to feel about Kara's behavior, she knew she didn't exactly like it but she was warming up to it, albeit slowly.

"Hi mom." Alex said happily as she walked in the door.

"Hello you two!" Eliza happily exclaimed and hugged her daughters, kissing Alex's cheek. When she had gone to kiss Kara's cheek, the younger girl shied away and shrank into Alex.

Eliza let out a disappointed sigh, maybe it'd be easier to accept Kara's behavior if she'd just warm up to her.

"She just woke up, mom." Alex explained to her mother as she kissed the top of Kara's head. "I'm going to go and put her on the couch and leave her to wake up a bit more." Alex took her little sister into the living room and sat her on the couch, covering her with her blanket and making sure she had her bear before turning on Paw Patrol and going back into the kitchen to see her mom.

They sat and chatted for a bit while her mom made the two girls a snack. "You must be hungry, I know Kara is." Eliza chuckled lightly.

Alex ate a few of the cookies and talked with her mom about Eliza's work and her own, as well as Kara's. After a short while, Alex saw Kara peeking around the corner.

She caught her big sisters eyes and Alex motioned for her to come over to them. Kara looked at Eliza and then back her sister, then to Eliza again. She then ran to her sister, climbing into her lap.

The eldest Danvers smiled to Kara and offered her a snack, laughing as she quickly accepted and began eating it.

"Tank 'ou." Kara said quietly after she was done.

"Your very welcome." Eliza reached out and culled Kara's cheek before returning to her conversation with Alex.

After a while, Kara got tired of all the adult talk and she went back into the living room to watch some Tv.

She was about half way into her show when suddenly Alex came running into the living room and tackled her against the couch, tickling her mercilessly as Kara giggled wildly.

Kara tried to tickle he sister back, but she was laughing to hard.

She gave her sister a break and stopped tickling her, but not before blowing against her stomach.

Alex stood and ran up the stairs calling down to Kara to come and find her.

Kara ran up the stairs after Alex, and she searched each room until she found Alex hiding in a closet.

Alex sat down with Kara and began to show her a old science kit that her dad had given her.

But, like most two year olds, Kara got bored quickly. She got that glint in her eye and a mischievous little smile on her face. She hoped up on her feet and climbed up on the bed, proceeding to jump up and down on the bed.

Alex cleaned up the science kit and when she reached out to get her sister off of the bed so she wouldn't fall off and her hurt, Kara slid off and raced out of room giggling while Alex chased her, laughing as well.

When Alex finally caught Kara, Eliza came into the room to ask them to stop running and go outside and do that instead.

So, Alex took Kara down to the beach. She played in the water for a little bit, but after long she got tired of that.

So Alex began a game of hide and seek, she told Kara to count and she'd go hide.

Alex hid behind a sand dune, thinking she was in a obvious place but Kara didn't see her.

She'd hidden to well.

After about ten minutes of not seeing her sister, Kara got scared and began to call out to her crying.

"Sissy!" Kara sniffled and sat down on on a big piece of drift wood.

Alex heard the sniffles and ran over to Kara, picking her up and cuddling her close. "Shhh. I'm right here. Your okay." Alex comforted and when Kara stopped crying, her sister took her back inside and made them both a cup of hot chocolate.

After dinner and a bath, Alex left Kara to watch tv while she and Elisa finished up some work on their computers.

Kara ran around with her toys happily, and she was pretending her bear could fly.

Eliza heard all of the noise and came into the living room to see what was going on. "Kara! Don't run in the house your gonna fall and either break something or hurt yourself."

"I... otay. I sowwy." Kara gave her best puppy dog eyes and Eliza's heart just melted.

"Oh, alright. I forgive you." She smiled and went back to her work and Kara went back to her game.

Only, she didn't stop running. And this time she ran into the kitchen and bumped into the counter, spilling a cup that had been sitting there.

She stood there mortified for a minute before running off into the room Alex was in and diving into her lap.

"Well, hello." Alex laughed softly and hugged her sister.

"I not hewe." Kara said quickly.

"But you are here..." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Shhhh. I not hewe." Kara said again.

"Okay then. Your not here." Alex gave up.

"KARA ZOR-EL DANVERS!" Eliza yelled and Kara tucked herself tightly into Alex, already crying.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Alex asked and pulled her sister off of her.

"I not hewe."

"She is going to see you, you know."

"I not hewe."

Eliza came into the room and Alex looked up, "she's not here right now."

"Oh yes she is." Eliza tapped her foot against the floor.

"I know, but she wanted me to tell you she's not here." Alex laughed. "What did she do?"

"She spilt a cup."

"Okay, well. Kara, what do you say."

"I sowwy." Kara looked sheepishly at Eliza.

And she melted... again. "Don't let it happen again." Eliza smiled and walked away from her two girls.

She still wasn't sure about the whole situation with Kara, but how could she refuse to love something as cute as Little Kara?

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Neglected story, I know. I'm aware. And I'm sorry.

I say this every chapter, but I'm trying. Updates are slow, and life is so fast. I can't keep up with it sometimes.

In my defense, this chapter is words long, and that's a lot for one chapter.

The new season is definitely inspiring me to keep writing.

Speaking of which, has it inspired any more request out of you guys? Lemme know In the reviews.

Anyways, thank you to everyone who's ever left me a request and review. I'm sorry if I've yet to get around to it, I will I promise.

Thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews.

What do you guys think about me writing Drunk Kara for Always There in the next chapter of said story?

Okay, I'm done now. Have a blessed day or night, depending on when you read this, and I will try and update soon!

~ Xoxo, Isabella


End file.
